Black Marble Sand
by DanieXJ
Summary: Kerry Weaver goes missing, and Kim Legaspi  with some help  tries to find her. Takes place during the 12th Season of ER, and incorporates way more TV shows/ships than I have characters to use here. One of my older stories.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Black Marble Sand

**Disclaimers**: Don't own any of it.

**A/N**: This was my NaNo for one of the years I did it. I set it during the 12th Season of ER.

* * *

><p>"How could she disappear. She wouldn't just disappear Detective."<p>

The Detective nodded, "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She left her office at six p.m. on the dot...but, I think she stopped by the ER." The Detective nodded, "She has a son Detective, she loves him so much...and that poor girl..."

The Detective nodded as she closed her notebook and handed over a card. "If you think of anything else, give the station a call."

* * *

><p>"How long did she stay down here?"<p>

Jane tilted her head back and forth. "Ten, fifteen minutes. She wanted to get home to her son. I asked her a couple of questions, she answered, she talked with Doctor Luka Kovac for a half a minute and then left."

"You saw her leave?" Jane nodded, "Doctor Kovac, he's from Croatia?" Jane nodded again, "Has there ever been any...animosity between the two?"

Jane shook her head, "He seems to actually get her. Uh...look...I need to get back to work." She took a card and went towards the admit desk.

The Detective closed her notebook.

* * *

><p>Kimberly Legaspi reclined in the most comfortable chair in the world and sipped at her hot chocolate at a relaxed rate. The newscast was about halfway done, but she hadn't really caught much of it. The only reason she was watching was to find out just how badly the Cubs had gotten trashed. This was Not The Year.<p>

"And in National News, the search for Doctor Kerry Weaver continues in Chicago." The hot chocolate had no chance, neither did the pants or shirt, the floor and chair did manage to survive as Kim jumped towards the television, hitting the volume up button multiple times in rapid succession, but the Newscaster had moved on. She flipped through the other channels, but there was nothing.

She got up and opened her cell phone, she scrolled down, "C'mon, c'mon...damnit..." She found the name and hit call. She waited what seemed like forever, "He, is what I just heard on the National wrap true?" She waited, "They didn't say how long, how long?" She listened again, "Wait, what? Not even Carter?"

Kim moved over to her purse and pulled out her keys and searched through them for half a sec, "Can't they just, shit, isn't there some sort of adult Amber Alert they can send out?, wouldn't they...Oh...thanks." She paused, "Yes, I'll call you when I get in."

She closed the phone and stared at it for a moment before she started to try to find a ticket to Chicago. She had one other brief thought. Her boss was going to kill her.


	2. Chapter 1

Kim sat and tapped her foot. Her row mate stared at her. Kim stilled her leg for a moment, but soon it was bouncing again. If there had been a stethoscope on board the plane, the row mate would have realized that Kim's tapping was in sync with her heart beat, and both were racing.

"You're going to punch a hole through the plane and we're all going to die..."

"Shut up." Kim's face scrunched up as she finally faced her row neighbor. "I'm sorry. I'm a little tense."

The dark haired, dark complexioned man chuckled, "And yet you hide it so well...first time on a plane?"

"No."

Silence came over the row, "Are you okay?" Kim nodded, "I'm a psychiatrist..." he held a hand out, "Dr. Christopher Sole at your psyche's service."

Kim shook Christopher's hand, "Kim Legaspi. I'm fine, really..." Kim practically laughed as Chris gave her a look that Kim had given people so many times it wasn't funny. "Just a bit of...family...business. How about you? Business or pleasure?"

Chris looked out the window into the clouds and blue sky, "A meeting...at Mercy...it's a hospital...A sort of - foreign exchange program..."

"Interesting..."

Chris smiled, "You're either being very condescending or very nice."

"...or both."

Chris inclined his head, "That's true."

The seatbelt light flashed, "I think we're landing. If you need a hand to ho..."

Kim shook her head, "It really isn't the flying. Promise, cross my heart, needle in my eye stuff."

Chris paused, but then nodded, "Good luck with...your family business."

Kim smiled, "Yes, and you with your exchange program..." Kim's head snapped up, "Ooh...can't forget, it's two hours later."

Chris shook his head, "To loose two hours of your life," he snapped his fingers, "just like that..."

* * *

><p>The detective stood only barely in the ER and looked out at it. Behind the admit desk stood two people, a study in contrast. Jerry Markovic, the man who could have been made into two football players. His blonde hair so short that it was barely an apparition. Next to him, speaking in a very strident tone, stood Miranda-Randi-Fronczak. Much shorter, much slenderer, and with long brown hair. And yet, it was Jerry who seemed to be getting the talking to. Two women joined the clerks at the admit desk. Both were blonde, and both were nurses. The detective looked down at her pad. Eve Payton and Samantha Taggart who just screamed to the detective, 'I'm looking for a good man, help me'. Doctor Neela Rasgotra of Indian descent, with her delightful British accent next stepped up to the desk to ask Randi a question. The detective counted off five seconds, and true to form, Doctor Abby Lockhart, former OB Nurse, then Medical Student, then ER Nurse, now an ER Doctor, stepped next to Neela. They had a weird dynamic going. The detective wasn't sure if it was sexual, platonic, or somewhere in between, but it was different than any other relationship the detective had seen in this ER.<p>

The detective took a step back as a gurney went hurtling through the ER. She recognized Doris Pickman and Pamela Olbes doing the pushing. Taking the bullet was Doctor Archie Morris. He was a red head. The detective looked down at her notes and shook her head, a horny red head.

The two doctors missing were Luka Kovac and Ray Barnet. When the detective had talked to Luka he had seemed very worried about Kerry. When she had talked to Ray...she really would have pegged him for a rock star, not a doctor, but, it took all kinds.

As the inner doors to the ER swooshed open the detective frowned. She didn't know who this was. The tall blonde woman didn't seem to have anything wrong, but Abby and Randi seemed to know her.

* * *

><p>"Shit Kim, did you grow wings and fly here yourself?"<p>

Kim accepted hugs from both brunettes, "Hey, I'm gorgeous... some times it's more useful than others."

Randi shook her head, "That's like a natural blonde saying her hair color doesn't matter to her."

Kim met Randi's eyes, "It doesn't matter."

Abby waved a hand, "Uh...hello...more important issues here."

Kim started to speak, but was interrupted by the detective, "Who are you?"

Kim stared over at the detective, "Who are you?"

Abby spoke up, "She's one of the detectives on Kerry's case. This is Doctor Kim Legaspi. She worked with Doctor Weaver...what..."

"Five years ago."

Abby looked back at the detective, "Five years ago. They were close."

The detective frowned, "Have you seen her since then?"

Kim shook her head, "What happened, all I saw on the news was that she was missing." The detective caught sight of Jane Figler and moved towards her. Kim raised her eyebrows. "Short attention span. Really, what happened?"

Abby glanced at her watch, "C'mon, I'm off, let's get something to eat."

Kim looked between Abby and the rest of the ER. Abby broke her gaze by waving her phone. "I'm hungry, you're hungry. But we can solve that problem if we find food." Kim nodded, "Good choice. Just give me half a second and we're out of here."

* * *

><p>The detective leaned against the cold wall of the hospital building and flipped open her phone. "Fordheim." She took a deep breath. "We're working hard Mrs. Lopez." A pause, "Yes, please, if anyone believes they have information they should call the tip line." The detective waited as Florina repeated the number. "Yes, yes, of course, thank you Mrs. Lopez." The detective hung up turned her head, meeting Randi's eyes. "Something I can do for you Ms. Fronczak?"<p>

Randi stared back at the detective, "You're spending a whole lot of time here. Why?"

The detective debated ignoring Randi, but after a moment mentally shrugged and moved closer to Randi. "Most everyone that I've interviewed has seemed to think that Doctor Weaver lived here. I think someone or something here is the key, so this is where I'll be. What about you? Why'd you come back?"

Randi looked surprised, "How'd you..."

The detective shook her head, "I'm a detective."

Randi crossed her arms, "I came back because I came back. You going to look at me for this now?"

The detective put her hands in her pockets. "What would be your motive?" Randi stood there, with no good answer. "That's generally one of the requirements of a murder or kidnapping. And you know just as well as I, that you weren't in for violent acts."

Neither woman spoke for a half a minute or so, "Do you think she's alive?"

Both Randi and the detective were surprised by how fast the answer came, "Yes."

Randi took a deep breath, "I hope you're right detective."

* * *

><p>Abby and Kim sat, ate, and stared at each other in the 'restaurant'. Neither really wanting to have the conversation that they needed to. Abby did finally break the silence. "You're a White Sox fan right? Or is it Bears?"<p>

Kim looked up at this, "That's what it says on my sweatshirts."

Abby looked a bit confused, "Which?"

"Bears. You?"

Abby shrugged, "If someone put a gun to my head, I'd probably say Vikings. How're the Bears doing?"

This brought a small smile to Kim's face, "They're four and three...in first place in the NFC Central."

"Was Kerry...is Kerry a Bears fan?"

Kim let out a short laugh. "No. New England actually."

Abby didn't look quite like she believed Kim. "That makes no sense."

Kim nodded, "It makes no sense."

Kim nodded, "It makes less than no sense. But it's true. Her father was a die hard Baltimore Colts fan, stayed a fan when they moved to Indianapolis. Anyway, Kerry watched it with him a lot of the time, gave them something to do together. But the first game she ever saw, the Patriots were playing the Colts. The Patriots got beaten so badly that she said that something clicked and she just understood them on some not so logical level." Kim shook her head, "I guarantee you that Kerry Weaver was the most stunned Patriots fan on February Third, 2002. It never crossed her mind that the Pats would win. And then not one but three..." Kim smiled sadly, and Abby smiled as well at the story, but she didn't speak though. She waited for the blonde psychiatrist to broach the subject of Kerry.

After they both ate in silence for a few minutes Kim did speak, "What happened to Kerry Abby?"

Abby moved her plate to one side, "We didn't know that anything was wrong at first. She didn't come in, but she is the Chief of Staff. But then, midmorning I think it was almost noon. Henry, that's Kerry's son, he showed up at his grandparents house. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. The thing is he was supposed to be with Sylvia until 4 PM."

Kim interrupted Abby, "Sylvia?"

"A nanny caretaker sort. Great with Henry when they would come to the hospital to visit Kerry. Anyway, they, the police." Abby took a deep breath and Kim put her hand over Abby's, but Abby shook her head, "I'm okay, I mean, we were barely colleagues lately, but she..." Abby shook her head, "The police found Sylvia dead of stab wounds. There's been no contact with Kerry. Her cell phone was sitting on her kitchen table. No one has heard from her or seen her. They, it's so easy to loose hope. I mean, Kerry, with the crutch."

Kim shook her head, "You've seen her use it...but, did anyone see her with Sylvia, or her son?" Abby shook her head, "Could his father have done this?"

"Father?" Abby shook her head, "Kerry has no genetic material in common with Henry. Sandy Lopez was his biological mother, and she died in a fire. She was a fire fighter." Abby shook her head, "Kerry was devastated when she died, and then the Lopez's trying to get custody of Henry. Kerry was ripped apart totally. Only recently have I seen the old Weaver, and still it's only brief glances." Abby closed her eyes and sat back. "That's the story."

* * *

><p>Luka Kovac stepped out of the doctor's lounge and rolled his shoulders. He hoped that it would be a slow shift. No one in the department was working at peak efficiency. Kerry wouldn't have believed it, but she mattered to everyone in the hospital, and especially those in the ER who had worked with her as Chief of Emergency Medicine. It didn't help that Susan was in Iowa City, permanently. HE dove into the chaos. "Is there some reason we're standing here?"<p>

Ray spoke, "It's qui..."

He didn't get the entire word out because Neela covered his mouth. "It is...the word we never speak about out loud..."

Luka nodded, "Then I'd suggest doing some reading while you can. Or catching up on your charts. It won't be quiet for long."

Everyone groaned, as Luka moved towards Doctor Dubenko, who had stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kim knocked on the familiar blue door and waited. Kate opened it, and without even a word engulfed Kim with a hug, and pulled her into the apartment. After a second Kim's way former girlfriend thought of something. "Should I call Christy?"<p>

Kim held up her hands in a defensive posture. "No...no...she and I...You and I were a college thing. My first college thing, and at some level we both understood that it would end, I don't know if Christy got that memo. And then Kerry came along, and wouldn't come out to save her life..."

Kate interrupted Kim, "Which you now see as one of the many errors in your way."

Kim inclined her head, "Of course. And I think that Christy took it all personally. She got angry, I got analytical, which seems to be the death of my social life, and a couple of weeks later, I moved to San Francisco."

Kate took her friend's jacket and they adjourned to the living room. Kate sat, Kim paced. It was Kate who broke the sound of Kim's footfalls on the rug though, "You're going to go find her, by yourself?"

Kim stopped pacing, "Why would I do that? That's what the police are for right?"

Kate leaned back into her couch, "You think you know her better than they ever could. At least get some sleep first." Kim didn't move at first, but then nodded, "Tomorrow, you can save your girl."

Kim snorted a laugh, "C'mon, my girl, where do you get this stuff?"

"How many relationships have you had out in good ole San Fran?"

Kim frowned, "A good amount."

Laughter came from Kate, "You're the psychiatrist. Answer me again, truthfully."

"Fine..." Kim crossed her arms over her chest, she desperately needed her clipboard. "None...none that would be called relationships, are you happy?"

Kate shrugged, "Are you?" The only response from Kim was a harumph. "Do you want help?"

"You have to work."

Kate shot right back, "Don't you."

"Uh..." Kate wasn't pleased, Kim wasn't the easiest to deal with when she was off balance, the blonde psychiatrist tended to strike out verbally, "I had to come. The damn woman is in my bones." Kim finally sat down in the arm chair across from the sofa. "But really, everyone knows someone's first never works out."

Kate smiled, "Mmm...Case in point." Kim nodded, "But see, I know the answer to this one. You're not her first anymore. On the news they said she had a kid, so you're at least her third, and you could be her twelfth or fourteenth for all you know."

Kim shook her head, "Why in the world did I come over?"

Kate pretended to ponder the question. "Most likely because you knew I'd be going solo and you wouldn't be imposing...because, I seem to be eternally single."

"You're insane."

Kate got up and planted a kiss on the top of Kim's forehead, "That's why you love me."


	3. Chapter 2

"You load sixteen tons and what do you get? You get another day older and deeper in debt. Saint Peter, don't you call me 'cause I can't go, I owe my soul to the company store."

Kate groaned as she entered the kitchen, "You're perky..."

"Determined."

"Annoying."

"Bull headedly focused."

Kate poured her coffee, "Three words, you lose." She gulped down a good portion of her coffee. "Why are you so annoyingly perky?"

"Police called. They want to talk to me."

Kate shook her head, "And you think that you'll be able to get something out of them?"

Kim shrugged, "It works on TV right? Now, I made breakfast, but I need to go. Detective Fordheim is a very early riser." Kim left with a kiss to Kate's cheek and a bye.

"Oh, not good, not good at all."

* * *

><p>Donald Anspaugh was as tired as any of the doctors down in the ER, and he still needed to meet with the board of the hospital. That was the very favorite part of his past times of course. Well, right above it was the root canal he'd been putting off for weeks. He was supposed to be retired, grandkids on his knees, spoiling the hell out of them. Here he was the Acting Chief of Staff...-...again... He was tired. "Ah Ms. Fordheim..."<p>

"Detective," said the detective.

Don gestured for the detective to take a seat, "I'm sorry, usually they send a uniform for someone as disconnected as I am to this case. But, I'll see what I can add."

The detective opened her notebook. "How long have you known Doctor Weaver?"

Don had to pause, "About ten years. I was hired about a year after she took over as Chief Resident of the ER."

The detective looked up at Don, "Why did they bring in someone? Don't hospitals usually promote from within?"

Don folded his hands in front of him, "It was felt that there wasn't enough experience within the hospital. Kerry had been passed over where she worked. So we snapped her up. She had so much potential. It isn't acknowledged much, but she is an amazing teacher." Don smiled, "Not the cool and hip teacher that everyone raves about, but the one when they stumble upon patient with Emphysematous cystitis later in their career, thank her profusely for imparting her knowledge to them."

The detective nodded, "When was the last time you saw Doctor Weaver?"

Don thought. "About a week ago. I was leaving for the day. I ran into them, she and Henry coming out of the hospital's day care." Don smiled, "He's a cutie. Calls me Uncle Donny..." this got a shake of the head, "better than Grandpa Donny though..."

The detective nodded again, "Why was he at day care? I understood that a woman named Sylvia Legros took care of him usually."

Don nodded, "Yes, I thought that as well, and asked. She just shook her head and said that Sylvia had called her and said she was sick. I don't think Kerry believed her, but Sylvia was so good with Henry..."

A pause interrupted the detective's flow of questions. But she resumed after a moment, "Is there anyone that Kerry made an enemy of, or even just made herself a nuisance to?"

Don came up with one name right away, "David Malucci." He shook his head sadly, "He was a loose cannon. She kept trying to steer him back right, but he kept hitting the brakes hard. By the end..." Don didn't want to impart the next part of the story, but he girded his loins and spoke, "There was a lot of tension by the end, and as he quit...he called Kerry, he called Doctor Weaver a Nazi Dyke."

The detective's writing stopped for almost a whole minute before her hand started across the paper again. "Was that Malucci with two Cs?" Don nodded, "Do you have an address?" Don shook his head negatively this time. "Anyone else?"

Don frowned, "She wasn't a favorite, as I said, but most of her...enemies...weren't peeved with her because of any personal reasons, but because she scaled the hospitals ladder without watching where her feet landed." He held up a finger, "There was the Alderman though..."

The detective resisted a groan, an Alderman, just what she needed, "Which, and what happened?"

"I don't know what happened, but it was Alderman John Bright."

"Are you sure there are no other people you can think of?" Don nodded, "Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions."

They both stood and shook hands. "She is a good woman, despite her faults, and she's always been there for me."

The detective nodded and stepped into the hallway, almost colliding with Kim. "Ah, I was going to come looking for you."

Kim held out her arms, "You found me. Doctor DeRaad has said that we can use his office. He had to go rescue his wife from projectile vomit."

"The psychiatry chief?" They got on the elevator and Kim pushed the button for the psych floor.

Kim nodded, "Do you sleep?"

The detective rolled her eyes, "Define sleep..."

The elevator dinged and they stepped into the hall. They walked in silence until they both sat down in Carl's office. "Do you know the story so far? About Doctor Weaver's disappearance?" Kim nodded, "Why did you come back?"

Kim crossed her legs, "I don't know exactly why. I heard about Kerry as a short National blurb on the local news. I just knew I had to come."

"I've heard many descriptions of Doctor Weaver. Doctor Lockhart said you worked with her?"

Kim nodded, "We also went out briefly."

This caused the detective to frown, "Oh. No one's mentioned that."

Kim looked past the detective into the distance, "No one knew back then. You said you wanted to know my opinion on her?" The detective nodded, "She's a bitch..."

For the second time in barely a minute the detective was surprised, "Excuse me?"

Kim smiled, "It's her favorite defense mechanism." Kim took a deep breath, "Makes those of us stubborn enough to keep whacking at her walls...unique."

The detective wrote some more, "Does she read?"

Kim frowned, "I...I think she reads the classics." Kim stared intently into the distance again, "I think that she said once that she gets enough real life in her day job. She doesn't want to read about it when she gets home too."

"Do you know of any relatives, friends she has out of state?"

Silence came to Carl's office as Kim thought about the answer, went over almost every conversation that she'd had with Kerry before, during, and after their relationship. "Not that I know of, in the United States anyway. She does have a very good friend, I think a former paramour or boyfriend, but he's in Kenya."

"Have you met him?" Kim shook her head from side to side. "But he's Kenyan?" This time Kim nodded her head up and down.

"She must have family somewhere."

"I believe that her parents both died a few years ago. Although they were her adoptive parents. I don't think she's ever found her birth parents." The detective wrote some more, and Kim took this moment of silence to ask, "Do you think there's a chance she's still alive?"

The detective met Kim's eyes and regarded the blonde woman, "You know, you're the second person in this hospital to ask me that. I told the other person, yes, as of this moment, I don't see any reason to think that she is anything more than missing."

Kim nodded and closed her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "You ever have something taken away from you that you didn't know that you wanted."

The detective shook her head, "If you mean a person, no..."

Kim waited for the detective to continue, "No, we'll find her Doctor Legaspi?"

"If I knew that we'd find her Doctor Legaspi, I'd speak the words, but since I don't, I won't give anyone in this hospital false hope. Would you tell a person they were dying of...AIDS, or any other disease, before you got their blood tests back?"

"Of course, not. Detective, is there anything that we, that I can actually do?"

The detective folded her notebook closed, "If you're religious...pray..."

Unbidden Kim's hand went up to the cross she always wore and she shook her head as she stood with the detective, "Just doesn't seem as constructive as I remember."

* * *

><p>Abby jumped as someone came into the doctor's lounge. She turned and her surprise tripled, if not quadrupled, "Mrs. Lopez?"<p>

Florina Lopez let Henry down onto the floor. "I asked the nice lady at the desk if she happened to know off the top of her head who Kerry's emergency contact was. She told me it was you."

Abby made a not so happy face, "Grr...Randi, and Kerry..." Florina said nothing, "What can I do for you though Mrs. Lopez?"

Florina closed her eyes and sat down in a chair at the table. "This is going to sound horribly self centered of me, but, you no doubt heard the tale of our custody dispute anyway." She paused to collect either her thoughts or her courage. "Guillermo and I were. We have tickets, they're non-refundable, and we need to leave for a while, the memories...but we do love Henry."

Abby looked between Henry and his grandmother and then back to Henry. She shook her head, "Too cute for his own good. Okay." Florina put down a suitcase that looked like it belonged to Henry and knelt down in front of Henry and whispered to him for a few moments. Henry nodded and Florina gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us."

Abby inclined her head as Florina left the Doctor's Lounge. She stared at Henry, who after a moment stared back, "What am I going to do with you?"

Henry held up the puzzle that he was trying to unwind, or undo. "Play."

Abby shook her head, "You're gonna be a stark ravin' nerd when you grow up aren't you." Henry seemed to shrug and went back to his mind teaser. "Well, since I'm still on for another hour, I believe you get to go visit Carla and Johnny up in the day care." Abby stood and picked up the suitcase and held out a hand. Henry stood and looked at Abby's hand for a moment, "Hey, I'm not carrying you toots, and you're not going up there by yourself, so take the hand already."

Henry smiled and laughed and took Abby's hand. "Funny lady."

Abby did a pseudo bow with her head, "I aim to please. C'mon, walk this way..."

Abby tried to ignore all the eyes that immediately hit her as she made her way to the bank of elevators. She did stop go past the admit desk and half whisper half growl at Randi, "You're toast Fronczak." Randi just smiled. Abby was almost at the elevator when Abby spotted her salvation. "Kim."

Kim's eyes went down to Henry, then back up to Abby and she shook her head, "No, no, I have so much to do Abby. I can't..."

"Please Kim." she changed tactics, "Doctor Legaspi, you're a psychiatrist, much more able to handle a small child when you've never had one of your own."

Kim raised her hands and waved one of her index fingers, "Abby, I've always specialized in Geriatric cases, as in old, not...still being bathed every night."

Henry seemed to make the decision for the both of them. He pulled and pulled until Abby let go of his hand and walked over to Kim and held his hands up, fully expecting to be picked up. Kim did what he asked and hefted him into her arms. He smiled, "Thank you..."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Well mannered tyke, why am I not surprised. So, you get paid by Auntie Abby here to jump ship?" Henry shook his head very seriously, "And if you understood everything I just said then I'm Elvis Presley."

Henry whistled tunelessly for a moment, "Conversation."

Kim looked back at Abby who had the perfect angelic face in place. Kim finally took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, okay..." she held her hand out for the suitcase and got it. She shook her head, "You owe me Abigail Lockhart."

Abby nodded and started to turn, "Wait, where will you be?"

Kim responded as she and Henry got into the elevator. "Kerry's place."

As the elevator doors closed Abby rushed towards them, "Wait, what?"


	4. Chapter 3

Detective Fordheim looked around after she entered the Women's Health Clinic. She shook her head and went up to the receptionist. "Is Doctor Malucci here?"

The receptionist didn't even look up, "If you're here for an appointment, he'll be right with you. If you're not, take a form and fill it out please."

The detective waited for half a second before she rapped on the desk to get the receptionist's full attention, she held up her detective badge. "I need to see him."

The receptionist blinked. "Ah, sorry ma'am. He takes lunch after this the patient that he has in there right now."

"I'll wait." The receptionist nodded, all business.

It only took another ten minutes for Doctor David Malucci to come out of the back with his patient, the receptionist spoke to him for a moment and he looked out at the detective and nodded. He then came over to her and held out a hand, "I'm Dave, if you'd like, we can go to my office." The detective nodded. "Follow me."

She did, his office wasn't the cleanest he'd ever seen, but it wasn't so messy that a patient he was talking to would be put off by it. "What can I do for you detective?"

The detective sat there for a moment, debating whether she should start with an easy one, or go for the kill from the get go. "Why did you call Doctor Kerry Weaver a Nazi Dyke?"

Dave sat back in his office chair and thought for a moment before answering the detective's question. "I was mostly an idiot."

The detective looked around the office, "And you saw the error of your ways?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "Something like that. I didn't deserve to get fired..." he trailed off.

"But, you didn't sue, or even put up much of a fight when they did let you go."

Dave shook his head, "I called the Doc a...I shouldn't have."

"That's the only reason?" Dave shrugged, "I don't believe you."

"Then you have every right to leave. I didn't push anything, because I didn't feel that I had a leg to stand on." The detective kept silent, and indeed, David continued talking, "You ever had a MVA com streaming in? No, course not. Anyway you try to stay on top of everything, anticipate all possibilities." Dave gave a bitter laugh, "Come to find out that's not one of my best skills. Some times, everything just starts going so fast and snowballing. Detective, I just started talking at the Chief, and couldn't stop."

"Do you have a son?"

Dave blinked, "I did say that didn't I."

"It was a lie?"

A smile came to Dave's face, "Nah, little Joseph is four, almost five. He's the love of my life." Dave shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Shit, I'm a frickin' Hallmark card. I didn't do it. For a while, a long while I hated her guts, but she was right, and I never should have called her what I did." He paused, "But, God, she could be such a bitch."

The detective wrote some more, finding it interesting that so many people asserted that Kerry was a bitch. "Where were you two days ago?"

"The whole day?"

Dave nodded, "Started the day having a knock down drag out fight with Joseph's mother...uh..." He looked a bit nervous and met the detective's eyes, "Not literally. I've never been that stupid. I got to work at eight thirty or so. I went home at six thirty or so."

"You live alone?"

Dave nodded, "You know on TV, the guy that's a Dad always gets the girl." He shrugged, "Fiction, pure fiction." He stood, "Look, I know you probably think I kidnapped, or killed Kerry or whatever. I'll be home at seven thirty or so tonight. You can rifle through my apartment to your heart's content." He looked at his watch, "But, I do have patients."

The detective also stood, and shook Dave's hand. "I may have more questions for you Doctor Malucci. But for now." they stepped into the hall, "Take care of these women right okay?"

* * *

><p>"Already lights were dancing behind her eyes. Sadako slid a thin, trembling hand over to touch the golden crane. Life was slipping away from her, but the crane made Sadako feel stronger inside."<p>

Henry pulled the book to one side and stared at the picture on the page opposite the text. He yawned.

Kim continued, "She looked at her flock hanging from the ceiling. As she watched, a light autumn breeze made the birds rustle and sway. They seemed to be alive and flying out through the open window. How beautiful and free they were! Sadako sighed and closed her eyes."

Kim trailed off and Henry looked up and frowned, "Not done..."

Kim wiped away a tear. "How 'bout this Hen. I'll finish when your Mom is back okay?"

Henry nodded and yawned again. Kim put the book to one side and leaned back, "So why in the world are you so smart cutie? That is the question."

Henry wasn't listening, but fast asleep. Kim stood and moved to his room, where she put him to bed, pretty pleased with herself since she had figured out the whole 'dress him before the story' scam. She flipped on the baby monitor and grabbed the other one, bringing it with her back to the living room. She resisted the urge to sink into the couch. Instead she moved around the living room to see how it had changed. She did a double take. "Ferrick, Etheridge..." she blinked, "Brian McComas? Well, for the most part Lopez was a good influence." She moved down the gigantic rack of CDs, "You'd think she never heard of MP3s, Ipods...Ah..." Kim closed her eyes as she picked up one of the CDs. "Guess she didn't move on musically...and I'm talking to myself in my likely dead ex-girlfriend's house..."

She shook her head and sat down on the couch. She flipped opened her phone. "Kate. Yeah...No, I'm at Kerry's. No, not with her, with her kid..." Kim rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly capable..." she went stock still and silent as a sound came over the monitor, after a second she realized it was Henry mumbling in his sleep. She stood and walked towards his room. She peeked in as Kate continued her joshing monologue.

She went back to the living room and cut off Kate as she heard knocks on the front door. "I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow though."

Kate gave one last pearl of wisdom. "Don't do anything stupid unless it makes sense when you say it out loud..."

Kate opened the door for Abby as she said a sarcastic. "Good-bye Kate." and hung up her phone. "Abby...you missed the fun part."

Abby looked around, "How did you get in?"

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, "I have many skills." She sank back into the couch. Abby still was studying the room. "Never been here before?"

Abby shook her head, "Not what I pictured at all." She picked up a CD, "She own's Etheridge CDs?"

Kim frowned, "What's wrong with that? Have you ever heard her sing. Piece of My Heart, I Want To Be In Love, Angels Will Fall, " Abby shook her head, "Okay, I give, Come to My Window?"

Abby shook her head again. "So she's your favorite artist?"

Kim made a sort of pffftt sound. "Nah, I'm Billy Joel all the way."

Abby regarded Kim, "Billy Joel?"

Kim stared at Abby for a second before she stood, "I need to go..."

Abby stood as well, "Wait, what...no...Kim..."

Kim handed Abby a key, "If you give him one of his mind teasers he sits there, practically in a trance for hours. He..."

The door bell rang and both women winced. Abby made it to the door before it rang again. Kim groaned as there was noise through the baby monitor and went to his room.

Abby stared incomprehensibly at the redheaded woman in front of her. "Can I help you?"

"Why are you in my daughter's house?" A wail came from the back, "Tell me what you did with her. Where is she?"

Abby almost fell backwards as Helen Kingsley came barreling through the door. "No, please... come in."

Kim walking into the living area carrying and bouncing Henry probably wasn't the best thing that happened next.

* * *

><p>The short man with red hair looked one way, then the other. He spotted a Nurse that didn't seem to be doing anything. "Excuse me...Nurse Marquez?" Chuny looked up and did a double take. "I'm looking for my daughter...Kimberly Legaspi."<p>

"Kim...uh..."

Mr. Legaspi smiled, "We do sometimes work under the assumption that she was adopted."

Chuny blinked, "I think she has her cell phone with her. She took Henry somewhere."

"Henry?"

Chuny shook her head. "It's a long story sir, and I have..."

Mr. Legaspi nodded, "Of course, of course. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kim had gotten Henry back to sleep and the three women stood in Kerry Weaver's living room, very uncomfortable. Helen broke the silence, unfortunately. "Are you two...friends of Kerry's?"<p>

Abby pointed at herself, "I work for her," she pointed at Kim, "She was Kerry's friend..."

"Oh..."

Kim took a deep breath, "So, Kerry finally found her birth Mom. Must have been a burden off her back."

Helen didn't answer, but frowned, "Is that ringing I hear?"

Kim listened, and swore. When she pulled it from where it had fallen she winced at what the display said. "Hi Dad." She was silent for a long time, and then her eyes lit up, and she obviously interrupted the man. "Holy shit, that's it. You have all the grandkids stuff. It's perfect. We'll be right over..." She hung up before her father could inquire what 'we' exactly meant.

Kim had her satisfied face on though. "It's perfect. Abby, you're freaked, I"m not going to be here, but my parents. They're perfect."

Helen chimed in, "You have a car seat?"

Kim held out her hand and Abby put the key back in it, looking very relieved. "Don't need one. My parents live right down the street, have for my entire life."

Abby laughed, "Did Kerry know this?"

This sobered Kim a bit. "Don't think so. We...short and sweet right?" Kim pocketed her phone and swung on her jacket. "Now, to collect the cargo."

Kim started towards the back, but Abby spoke first, "I'm going to leave, unless you need something else. A place to stay?"

Kim didn't answer Abby, but answered her ringing phone, "You need to find somewhere else to bunk..."

Kim frowned, "You work fast Kate."

"Shut up." A click followed.

Kim closed her phone again, "Right, I do need a place to stay."

Abby nodded, "I do think I'll stay out of the line of fire for the waking..."

Kim rolled her eyes and started towards Henry's room again. She could feel Helen following her, but didn't comment. She slowly walked into the room, and put a hand on Henry's side. "Hey Hen."

The boy rolled over and blinked up at Kim with very tired eyes. "Mama?"

Kim shook her head, "No, no...we're going to go on one more adventure. 'Kay bud?"

Henry blinked some more, and gave a yawn. "Kim?"

Kim did some blinking of her own, with a smile attached, "Yep, the blonde waker-upper." Henry stood and Kim hefted Henry into her arms. "I think you may need to go on a diet young man."

Helen was surprised when Henry laughed, "Mama says."

She looked between Kim and Henry, "He understands you perfectly."

Kim shrugged, "Apparently with the Lopez's nature and Kerry's nurture a Superbaby has been created. Now, with more language skills, I guarantee you he'll never shut up."

Kim picked up this and that and put them into bags. Handing one to Helen. She studied Kim and Henry, "Are you...another Mom..."

Kim frowned at Helen, the woman was starting to get on her nerves. "You say that as if it is a bad thing." Kim moved out of the room, not waiting for Helen. Abby took the other bag, and Kim waited for Helen and Abby to precede her out the house, and she locked up.

* * *

><p>Charles Legaspi, mostly called Chuck, shook his head as he hung up his phone. Martha Legaspi, mostly called Marty, just laughed at her husband. "She's definitely your daughter Chuck."<p>

Chuck shook his head, "No, Marty, I'm the red headed parent. You're the blonde, that would make her your child."

Marty and Chuck looked at each other for a second before smiling. "We should probably prepare for the Kimmy onslaught anyway huh?"

Chuck rolled his eyes and they set about getting stuff out of the way, putting some things lower, some things higher. For the most part it was a safe house for children, after all, they had raised four of them, and now often played hostess to three of their grandchildren. It wasn't too long before the door bell rang. Marty answered it and was struck dumb for longer than Kim had ever seen her be silent. But, it was fleeting, "My God, I'm in heaven."

Kim rolled her eyes as she moved past her Mom, "This is Henry Weaver. Kerry is missing, the Lopez's..."

Kim looked over at Abby who finished the thought, "They needed to get away."

Kim inclined her head, "Abby Lockhart, Helen Kingsley."

Chuck held up a hand, "Slow down Kimberly. Let's put the boy back down to bed. Then we talk." Marty nodded her agreement. Kim and Chuck walked up the stairs. "He's adorable."

Kim put Henry down and turned towards her father, "Don't egg Mom on, please Dad?"

He held up his hands, "Just stating a fact." He moved towards his oldest daughter and they met in a hug. After a few moments he stepped back and they did start back downstairs. "She's just concerned that suddenly...motherhood will pass you by Kimmy."

"Dad..."

He held his hands up in surrender as they came into the living room. Marty ambushed her daughter with a large hug, and then stood back with a half frown on her face, "Why didn't you call us. Tell us you were coming into town?"

Kim shook her head, "I didn't know." Kim started her pacing again.

She was getting a whole lot of exercise, but her Mother stopped her almost immediately. "Sit, sit Kimberly. Please, everyone should sit."

She disappeared into the kitchen. Abby flopped down next to Kim, while Helen looked a bit uncomfortable as she stayed standing. "I'm...going to go check into a hotel."

Chuck looked over at the red headed woman, "Do you need a ride or..."

Helen shook her head, "I simply wanted, want, to know if my daughter is safe. I...at this point, I think that I need to be alone for a while."

Chuck nodded as Helen high tailed it out of the house. He frowned at his daughter, "Tell us the whole story."

Kim shook her head, "Abby tells it better."

Chuck looked over at Abby who wasn't buying it, "Uh uh Kim, he's your father."

"Okay, I was sitting, drinking perfectly good hot chocolate, at least, I think it was hot chocolate."

Everyone in the room jumped at Abby's beeper went off. She winced, "Sorry," and looked at it. "Yep, the ER." She handed Kim her keys, "Just don't lock me out Blondie." Kim nodded, "It was great to meet you Mr. Legaspi." Marty came back into the living room with way more drinks than she now needed, "You as well Mrs. Legaspi."

Marty put the glasses down and gave a half a harrumph and half an oy vey. "Did you scare them all away Chuck?"

Kim had closed her eyes and was about a half a second away from sleep. "No, Dad was fine Mom. Helen obviously has some problem with Kerry's, and now probably my, homosexuality. Abby got called to the ER." Kim stood a bit unsteadily, "I'm going to..."

She fell, Chuck, barely got there in time to catch her, "Sit your butt in my car while I drive you to...Abby Lockhart's place...girlfriend."

Kim gave a snort, "Straighter than Kerry was..." Kim leaned down and got a kiss from her mother. "I'll come back over before I go..."

"Go?" The single word sounded as mother-ish as Marty ever sounded. "Go where Kimberly?"

Kim paused half way into putting her jacket on. "To find Kerry."

Marty frowned, but it was Chuck who spoke, "Let the police take care of it, the authorities."

Kim pulled on her second sleeve with an angry yank. "I...I just want to sit here on her couch and debate with her whether my Bears or her Patriots will win the Super Bowl." Kim grit her teeth, "The only problem, I figured that out now."

Marty put an arm around Kim, "When did you figure this out?"

Kim shook her head, and kept shaking it, "You don't want to know." Marty didn't move. "It's incredibly stupid."

Chuck laughed at this, "You're talking to the people who changed your diapers Kimmy, the people who nursed you through the eighties hair, nothing you say could be incredibly stupid."

"Hey, that was a perfectly valid hair cut."

Marty squeezed her daughter, "Half a hair cut honey, half a hair cut."

"Okay, okay, it was the Billy Joel CD. She still has it. But, it wasn't hidden, or, whatever. God almighty, I'm supposed to be the psychiatrist in this family."

"Where are you going first?" Kim shrugged. "How are you going to get there?" Another shrug. "Kimberly...good luck."

Kim looked up and gave her mother another hug. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 4

The detective was in the ER, again, but to their credit the ER staff was getting used to her being there. She had to jump out of the way when a man with what looked like a kimono on came barreling through screaming "Sensei, Sensei," trying to get out of the ER, or maybe just running in general.

Her interview with the Alderman the previous day had gone about as well as the one she had done with David Malucci. She just didn't get what she was missing. What would cause a woman, who everyone claimed doted on little Henry like he was the second coming, to abandon that child and disappear into the ether. And, of course, how in the hell had she not used anything that would pop up on someone's screen. The detective sighed, that led to the conclusion that the woman was dead, somewhere.

"Detective Fordheim."

The detective looked up, "Uh yes, it was Haleh, Haleh Adams right?"

Haleh nodded, "I've been elected spokesperson..."

The detective smiled, "They want to know if I know anything new?" Haleh nodded, "Sorry, I don't."

"Would you tell us if you did?"

The detective shrugged, "Probably not, it is an active investigation."

Haleh nodded and went back to the admit desk to give the bad news. The detective heard the swoosh of the ER door as a woman came in. She recognized the woman from somewhere, but she wasn't exactly sure where. The woman on the other hand, after a brief look around and a silent chuckle made her way over to the admit desk, and was immediately hugged by Haleh.

Jeanie Boulet smiled and hugged Haleh back, "There was this nasty rumor that you'd been fired."

Haleh laughed, "They'd need a team of professionals to get me out of here. What are you doing here Jeanie?"

"Kerry lived here didn't she?" Haleh nodded, "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Jeanie gestured back towards the detective, "Is she on the case?" Haleh nodded, "That's good. Reggie has met her, she's good, and freaky brilliant."

Haleh took a breath, "I need to get back to work, but give Jerry your email, phone, whatever. I'll call you the second something happens."

They hugged again, "Thank you Haleh. She helped me through a couple of hard times in my life. She got me Carlos. It would be such a waste if this was the end." Haleh nodded her agreement before she snagged Jerry and went off to change someone's bag.

Jerry did a double take, "Jeanie?"

Jeanie was quite surprised as well, "I thought you left County Jerry?"

"Came back, Randi's back too. Haleh said something about your phone?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I'm even calling. I told myself I'm through with falling. Right now I should be running from these thoughts of you. That just keep coming but I can't. You're in my head you're in my heart. You're in that song on the radio in my car. Even in my dreams. I feel your skin on my skin. Out of breath each day ends like it begins. You're in my head"<p>

Kim tapped to the music on her MP3 player and groaned. "What have you done to me Kerry Weaver. Hundreds of miles, and my mother's Ipod. I'm in hell..."

Kim looked back down at her notebook, trying to tune out "You're in My Head". She had written the words in it, almost three pages worth, right after she had fell out of Abby's couch, which was not a great place to spend a night. It had been her dream, and she had no idea what the hell it meant, but it had given her an idea where to start. Once, it seemed like years ago now, but they had been talking, and Kerry had said something about New Jersey. Kim really wished that she remembered the entire conversation, but it had been something about New Jersey and plain. Kim did know there was a hospital called Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, she had considered it before deciding that she really wanted to go home to Chicago.

Kim jumped as the next song on the Ipod started and she had to turn down the volume, "Tessie is the Royal Rooters rally cry. Tessie is the tune they always sung. Tessie echoed April through October nights. After serenading Stahl, Dinneen and Young. Tessie is a maiden with a sparkling eye. Tessie is a maiden with a love. She doesn't know the meaning of her sight. She's got a comment full of love. And sometimes when the game is on the line. Tessie always carried them away. Up the road from "Third Base" to Huntington. The boys will always sing and sway. Two! Three! Four!"

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head, her father must have slipped it on to torture Marty. Kim was a hard core football fan, never had really been too invested in the whole Cubs, White Sox baseball fanatics scene. But her mother, Kim smiled a little at the happy memory. Her mother was a die hard Yankees fan, loved Mickey Mantle, Joe DiMaggio, Mariano Rivera, and the died in the wool Cubs fan in my father just couldn't keep himself from reminding her that her Yankees had gotten shellacked two years in a row. Of course, on a couple of her visits in late 2003 all she had heard was Steve Bartman this and Steve Bartman that. Of course, they'd been, 'bantering' like that for all of their thirty nine years of marriage. Which reminded her, she needed to start thinking about a fortieth anniversary gift, maybe a giant poster of David Ortiz, or Bill Mueller. She wasn't above torturing her mother either, and her father would find it hilariously funny, she'd have to ask her sister and brothers what they were getting them though. Kim closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. The song wasn't to bad now that she let it wash over her. There was a pretty good beat, the piano and instrumental interlude was really nice, and if you took away for a moment the fact that they were singing about the Red Sox, Boston, and Fenway, it had a pretty good message in the lyrics as well.

"Tessie, Nuff Ced McGreevy shouted. We're not here to mess around. Boston, you know we love you madly. Hear the crowd roar to your sound. Don't blame us if we ever doubt you. You know we couldn't live without you. Boston, you are the only, only, only. Don't blame us if we ever doubt you. You know we couldn't live without you. Red Sox, you are the only, only, only."

Kim stared out the window and took a deep breath, she'd never been to New Jersey, which was saying something. She'd been through almost ever state in the Union, either visiting colleges, visiting med schools, or going to various conferences. She took a whiff, it didn't smell a bit. She didn't know where that rumor came from.

"Mommy, mommy, I got a Titanic Giant Squid, I got a Titanic Giant Squid Mommy..."

Kim smiled to herself and leaned over to the young girl. "Are you playing Underwater Fishing?"

The girl got an amazed look on her face, and she nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I have a niece about your age, she loves her Neopets very much."

The girl nodded, "What's her name?"

Kim pointed to the computer that she was obviously using on some sort of cellular network, "You mean on Neopets, you know, I have no earthly idea. I should find that out shouldn't I?"

The girl nodded, "Adults can play too, my Mom plays to make sure that I'm not going to get in trouble. It's fun, she gives me stuff just because."

Kim looked over at the fast asleep mother, "You mean the sleeping beauty lady?"

The girl nodded again as she laughed, this woke up her Mom who gave Kim a bit of a stern look. Kim held a hand out and the mom shook it, "I'm Kim Legaspi, your daughter was just excited because she caught a Giant Big Squid?"

The girl laughed again, "Titanic Giant Squid."

Kim cleared her throat, "Of course, and she was trying to convert me to the world of Neopia."

The mother laughed, "Sorry about that. But you need to get off honey, okay, we're almost to grandma's." The girl had started frowning, but smiled when she heard that they were almost there and started the turning off process. "It has been a long trip."

"What a long strange trip it's been."

Both the mother and Kim rolled their eyes at this as the train ground to a halt and everyone started for the exits. Now, all she had to do was find a way to get to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what, say that again. A sighting. No, that's great, it's been through. Yeah, I'm on my way down." The detective hit the call off button and let out a breath the she didn't know she'd been holding.<p>

First thing she had to do was call her partner. She punched in the speed dial and he picked up almost immediately, "Matthew Spangler."

The detective smiled, "You really need to get a new name Matt."

"Ha, hear my laughing tone. What do you have?"

"Plainsborough New Jersey."

"Ooh, ooh..." the false enthusiasm oozed through the phone line, "Do I get to go with you boss?"

The detective rolled her eyes, "Yes Matt, you do...kiss your wife and kids and get down here."

"By here you mean the hospital? Should we change your forwarding address to there now Mallory?"

"Twenty minutes Rookie."

The detective jumped as Randi put a hand on her shoulder, "What can I do for you Ms. Fronczak?"

"Did you find her?"

The detective shook her head, "No, we didn't, we haven't."

"You were smiling."

"My partner made a joke. He's a funny guy. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Randi didn't let the detective get past, "So, you didn't find her. A lead then."

"You know...Ms. Fronczak, Haleh Adams is a much better spokeswoman for the staff."

Randi crossed her arms over her chest. "I speak only for myself...detective."

The detective took a cleansing breath and looked at her watch. "New Jersey. But it was just a spotting...and...as you know there are thousands upon thousands of people who 'see' Elvis every year."

Randi nodded and took a step to the side, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Thank you."<p>

Marty smiled, "You're very welcome Henry. So you liked lunch?"

Henry nodded, "Yummy."

Marty's eyes twinkled, "Try delicious."

"Del isis..."

"Marty."

"What, learning shouldn't be restricted to school."

Chuck shook his head, "And you wonder why we ended up with two PhD's, a lawyer and a doctor."

Marty picked up Henry and pointed at her husband, "Remember Henry, he's not funny."

Henry nodded seriously, "Chuck's not funny." He frowned at Marty when she started laughing and couldn't stop, even though she had said that Chuck wasn't funny.

Chuck rolled his eyes and took Henry out of his wife's arms. "You and I, we're going to do something, something without the laughing Marty."

"Me..."

Chuck stared at Henry and this sent Marty into more hysterics, "Your Mom taught you grammar already huh? I think I need to meet this Kerry Weaver."

Henry's eyes got teary and he gave a futile sniff. "Mama..."

Marty sobered and straightened up. She put a hand on Henry's back, "Now, I know you don't know her, but I've never seen Kim like this. She'll find Kerry little one."

* * *

><p>"Why would someone have to use a crutch?" The three doctors in the room stared back at Doctor Gregory House. "Well..."<p>

Doctor Robert Chase spoke first, "Broken leg."

"Ehh...wrong answer, and not inventive at all. Next contestant."

Doctor Eric Foreman spoke up next, "Polio,"

"You never know, still, not rare enough. I thought that we were a diagnostic medicine machine. Third time the charm?"

Chase tried again, "Muscle death?"

House twirled his cane, "Nope, though the gratuitous sucking up is not needed...well, maybe a little is needed from you. Anyone else, Doctor Cameron?"

But it wasn't Allison Cameron that answered, Foreman tried again, "Vanity?"

House kept his gaze on Cameron who finally reached down into the depths of her brain and responded, "Congenital Hip Dysplasia."

"You see, inventive. The prize goes to Cameron."

As House turned back to his white board Chase kvetched, "Was there a point to that?"

House kept writing. "Is there a point to anything I do? Now, we have..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as there were four raps on the door. Everyone turned, "Ah, my future wife awaits. Study the board..."

House stepped outside the room. "You don't look like a patient, and are definitely too beautiful to be a doctor."

Kim held the picture of Kerry that she had printed out, "I'm a psychiatrist, I'm gay, and I don't have time for flirting. Have you seen or talked to this woman?"

House took the picture. "I don't..." He started to give it back, but Kim pushed the picture back at him. "Yes, maybe...I think she was talking to Doctor Cuddy."

"Doctor Cuddy?"

House handed back the picture, "Doctor Lisa Cuddy, professional pain in my ass. Her office is up two floors and take a right."

* * *

><p>"So, are we going under the assumption that she ran off now?"<p>

Mallory Fordheim shook her head as she swerved to avoid someone cutting her off. She blared her horn for good measure. "I'm not assuming anything at this point Matt."

"But you thought enough about the tip..."

Mallory smirked, "Actually, I believe I was about to be voted off the ER island."

Matt stared out the front window. "So...Randi Fronczak."

Mallory's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Shut up Rookie..."

The car stilled except for the bounce because of the amazingly well paved road. "I mean, it's just that you two..."

"Shut up Rookie...are those words in your limited vocabulary."

Silence came again, but not for long, "You know, it's better to get things off your chest, and who better to tell than your partner."

Mallory blew out a breath, "Your parents must have just loved living with you. Did you ever cease your talking as a kid."

Matt shrugged, "Not really." He smirked, "Now c'mon, you know you want to. Hey, I'll pay for dinner..."

"Which you'll then turn over to the department, kinda blunts the offer Matt. No, just, please, silence is golden Rookie."

* * *

><p>Lisa wracked her brain, a tall blonde was at her office door knocking, with looks that any normal human woman would die for. What could the woman want. "Come in."<p>

Kim entered, and brandished the picture with no fanfare. "Have you seen this woman?" She was getting good at those words, they were starting to flow off her tongue like butter.

Lisa took a glance at the picture as she took it in her hands, "Yes, Doctor Kerry Weaver. She inquired about a student...I...don't remember the name. I'd never heard of the student she was talking about though, I remember that. She..." Lisa shook her head, "She seemed very intense and not quite stable."

"What?"

Lisa took a step back, the blonde's calming exterior had been shed like a warp powered snake skin. "I'm sorry, she seemed disconnected, not in control."

Kim frowned as she took back the picture, "But you're sure it was her?"

Lisa nodded, "She used a crutch." Lisa shook her head with a small smile, "I remember thinking, another crazy doctor with a cane..."

Kim took a step back and slid her civilized facade back into place,, "Do you know where she was going, since she didn't find anything here?"

"New York...I think city..."

Kim took a step forward and held out her hand, Lisa shook it and asked, "Why are you looking for this woman. If you don't mind my asking."

Silence came as Kim tried to think of some logical reason why she had left her perfectly good job in San Francisco, flown to Chicago, and was now chasing after what could easily be in her head. Who knew, she could have been in a straight jacket in a bouncy white room somewhere. "Truthfully, I don't know Doctor. Again, thank you."

Kim exited Cuddy's office and started down the hall, about halfway to the elevator, House approached her. "Your friend, I did see her." Kim waited for House to continue, "She dropped a piece of paper. It had the address of the Jeffersonian Institute on it."

"The...in Washington D.C.?"

House nodded, "I don't believe there is another, well, another on our plane of existance at least."

Kim crossed her arms in front of her, "Doctor Cuddy seemed to think she was heading towards New York, New York."

House shrugged, "I know what I saw Doctor. Maybe she was coming there, maybe she was calling someone there, maybe she was writing a book about there..."

Kim nodded, "Thank you...and...you were right."

Kim continued down the hall, leaving House to figure out what he was right about this time.

* * *

><p>Matt was taking a power nap, and Mallory was glad. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, or even a bad rookie detective, but sometimes he just got into her head and wouldn't stop until he had practically made her want to commit seppuku.<p>

Mallory didn't have any problem with the story behind Randi Fronczak, but she was very private, and if one started telling one story here, and one story there, then suddenly people felt as though they deserved to be in on your life.

Randi had been an acquaintance. Mallory had been visiting a friend who happened to be a parole officer, Randi happened to be one of this friend's parolees. Other than that little fact they had so much in common. Everything from what kind of instant noodles they liked, since both were in a very single frame of mind when they met, to the sorts of music and books that they read, punk rock and almost none since they were both pulling multi-shifts on a regular basis. And Mallory kept telling her self that Randi wasn't a bad person, she had just made mistakes. She was gratified when she found out that Randi worked in County General's ER, but then, after a few years of going out, having fun and enjoying each other's company. Randi had just disappeared. Mallory had assumed the worst, and still assumed the worst. She should have just asked the woman why the hell she had just left, and what she had been doing, but she was too stubborn to admit that there was something in her life that she didn't know the answer to.

"You're thinking of her."

"Shut up Rookie. You're much better asleep."

Matt chuckled, "That's what my girlfriend says..." he gave a pregnant pause, "...what about yours."

Mallory braked quickly in the parking place in front of the Plainsborough hospital, throwing Matt forward in his seat, "Get out, go find the cutest nurse and grill her Casanova. I'm going to go talk to the head of the place."

"Referring to her in the present tense, that's good."

"So is finding her...she has to be alive Georgie, Lisa saw her only a few days ago, same with Tempy..."

George regarded Kim, "Tempy?"

Kim gave a short chuckle, "Uh, Doctor Temperance Brennan. Down in..."

"...Washington D.C. she works with the FBI on cases where the only way to identify the body is by using the bones."


	6. Chapter 5

Kim tapped her knuckles on her knees as she waited for George to answer his phone. He finally did, "Huang."

Kim leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, "Ah, Georgie Porgie. How are you?"

A laugh came through the phone, "Ah, Sprite, I'm doing well, you?"

"Not so well George. Not well at all. But I'm not getting into that yet, tell me about you. How's Pete, Sam?"

There was a pause from George's end of the phone, but he plunged on after a moment, "Petey is great, and he is going to be the next Noble Peace Prize winner."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Isn't he a bit young there George?"

"I'm serious, he got between two of his friends on the playground. He's sensitive to other's feelings, and brilliant, and...I'm starting to sound like an obsessed parent."

"Starting? Well, I wasn't going to comment on it. And Sam?"

"Sam is doing well."

Kim frowned, her eyes still closed, "What happened Georgie?"

Kim heard some movement on the other end. "You make simple arguments complicated Sprite."

"So do you Georgie..."

A short laugh, "In my job, not my life. Sam and I are fine. How about you, are you doing okay?"

Kim laughed back, "If a patient came to you. She had basically quit her job and flew off to who knows where because an ex was listed as missing."

George started to speak, but Kim barreled on. "But that's not all. She tells you that now, she's on a train to Washington D.C., and she's following a dream she had about this redheaded ex."

George was silent for a few moments, "This is Kerry Weaver, the woman you're talking about?"

Kim opened her eyes and stared out the window, "Nope, this is the new and improved Kerry Weaver, with a kid and everything, and astoundingly smart child who seems to be the best of everything about his mother, well, except for those pesky genes. Who, although I've never met this new Weaver, I'm oh so damn terribly besotted with her...and...and the cops simply think that she's dead like her child's Nanny."

"No, the don't. Sprite, the FBI is looking for her. Get off the train, come to New York, you...don't sound like yourself Kim."

Kim closed her eyes again, "I can't...but, if I don't find her in D.C. I may be popping by soon. Thank you Georgie...George." She shut off the connection, and closed her phone, ignoring it as it started ringing again.

* * *

><p>Abby yawned, which wasn't a good sign, she was only two hours into her shift. One positive that she saw was that the detective wasn't in residence today. This meant that Randi was much less on edge, and when Randi was in a good mood the docs only got a bit of attitude.<p>

Of course, her day couldn't stay that good, Doctor Dubenko appeared. "Doctor Lockhart, long time no see." Abby mumbled something about it could have been longer, but Dubenko either didn't care, or didn't hear her because he continued talking. "Are you aware that there is an organization that puts on a writing contest once a year, well, twice if you count the editing month, but people are encouraged to write 50,000 words in one month. Not that I have that sort of time, but as of yet I have almost twelve thousand words. My main character is a chemist who's trying to solve the world's problems, so far he's solved flatulence, but he's stuck on the burping mechanism."

Abby nodded, she was wishing for a GSW, maybe more than one. Of course, she didn't want them to be fatal GSWs, but maybe just a little GSW would roll through the door. She would be able to tell Dubenko that he'd have to go see his consult instead of annoying her, and then she could just avoid him for the rest of the day.

"And can you believe those Bears. Suddenly it's like we live in Indianapolis, or Boston, or Philadelphia."

"Mmhmmm..."

Dubenko hid a smile, "And of course, a table is as good as any to bend someone over and..."

"What the..."

Dubenko held his hands up, "You weren't listening...shock is usually the best way to get a person out of their stupor. I was going to comment on the bear mating ritual next..."

Abby held a hand to her head, "Sorry Doctor Dubenko, it was a long night. This Weaver thing has thrown everyone off emotionally and in regards to their jobs. They need to find her, one way or another."

Dubenko put a comforting hand on Abby's shoulder, "Let's hope it's one way Doctor Lockhart, and not another..." Abby nodded.

* * *

><p>Kim glanced around, looking for the red head. She shook her head, how ironic that she was still looking for a red head, this time it wasn't Kerry that she was immediately looking for, but Doctor Temperance 'Bones' Brennan. She spotted the woman and held up a hand, "Doctor Brennan."<p>

The woman frowned, but approached Kim, "Can I help you."

"Doctor Kim Legaspi, I'm looking for someone."

Temperance tilted her head to one side, "Is he dead?"

Kim opened her mouth and closed it once before she spoke, "I hope not, no. I have a picture, she would have been here to talk to you about...well, I guess about a girl, a woman? Sorry, I'm sketchy on the details."

Temperance nodded, "Red head, short, with a crutch. She was talking about a woman that she was looking for. I had no idea who she was talking about."

Kim nodded, "Did she..." Kim took a breath, "Did she seem out of it, not quite with it?"

Temperance shook her head, "Not at all, she seemed well articulated, and driven. Is something going on?"

Kim shook her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I'm just looking for a friend, someone had said she came this way. It seems that I've been one step behind her all this time."

Temperance nodded, "Do you know where she could be going next?"

"New York, or...that's where I'm going anyway. Maybe, maybe it'll be like An Affair to Remember, I'll catch her on the Empire State Building."

"What?"

Kim shook her head, "Never mind. Thanks for your help though."

"Are you hungry?"

Kim looked confused but shrugged, "Sure."

"Well, Angela, she works here, is my friend, why am I telling you this. Angela thinks I need to get out and about, get other friends. I'll never see you again, so, are you hungry?"

Kim still look confused, but smiled, "Sure, you know, you could simply go out and meet new people."

Temperance shook her head and started back the way Kim had come, Kim fell in behind her. "No, see, my nickname is Bones, I like Bones, people, people are so much more than their Bones. A pain in my ass..."

Kim laughed, some of the tension, though not much, draining from her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kim sipped at her coffee and picked at her food. "I can't believe it's Sunday. Do you generally work on Sunday's?"<p>

Temperance shrugged, "It depends. Why are you looking for this woman who is looking for someone else?"

Kim considered her words, "Well, I've always seen all the Lord Lucan stuff as interesting..." Temperance stared back at Kim who shook her head, "Sorry, a joke, obviously a bad one. I don't know why. Do you believe in one true love?"

Temperance shook her head, "Not at all, for one thing at different points of our lives we desire and require different things. Although there is probably a segment of the population that we work best with. Which is why saying opposites attract is factually wrong. Most often even the most opposite of couple, if you look to their deeper fears, loves, morals, and motivations are alike. Things like if they like peas or carrots or Rock or Classical is all window dressing. More like the skin of a human than the muscle and bones."

Kim stared at Temperance, "Okay, your friend Angela, I can really see her point..."

Temperance quirked an eyebrow, "I could go on."

Kim tilted her head to one side and shrugged, "It's actually mildly appetizing..."

This caused Temperance to pause, "Wait, my going on about the fact that love in general and specifically true love is all a hoax is making you hungry?"

Kim took a bite of her food and shrugged, "I'm a queer duck, well, not quite, I'm a lesbian queer duck, but I digress..."

Temperance's glass paused on its way to her mouth, "That made no sense at all..."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "And your soliloquy on love did?"

Temperance took a drink, and put it down, "Look, everything we think, everything we do is either controlled explicitly by our brains or by our brains through our glands. Why would this concept of procreation be any different?"

Kim shook her head, "It's not always about procreation. I'm proof of that."

"Do you want to have children?" Kim nodded, "Do you want to have them with a partner...wife...whomever...that you love?" Kim nodded, "Okay, so, as I was saying. Why all of a sudden is one emotion so mystified? No one has romanticized anger. Is there true anger? True sadness?"

"Then how do you explain that flutter you feel when you meet her eyes or how your hands feel as though they fit together?"

Temperance nodded mostly to herself, "Most hands fit together, and your neurons store your supposed true love's fave, so when you recall it your body congratulates you."

Kim wasn't sure if Temperance was being serious. "That's a very sad viewpoint of love."

"Well, why do you believe in true love?"

Kim wiped the crumbs around the table. "Why...for me, trial and error. I've tried, I've tried with a good portion of Chicago, and a whole big hunk a San Francisco. I've tried since I was in high school. I'm not saying a couple of those tries weren't great, or that I didn't love some of them with my whole heart, but...only one...bewitched my heart..."

"The woman...Kerry Weaver. You are aware that maybe you think this...you and she are true love because it's currently unattainable love?" Temperance paused, "You said you'd loved before, did she?" Kim nodded, "What if that was Kerry's true love?"

"Then I believe I would be screwed Doctor Tempy. Look, I am aware that this is crazy. Craziest thing I've ever done."

Temperance frowned, "You must be a smoker..."

Kim rolled her eyes as she stood and put money down on the table. "Actually no. Thanks for lunch, for a chunk of time I forgot that I'm doing something totally illogical, ill advisable, and stupid."

Temperance stood and shook Kim's hand, "It was...interesting. If you're ever in D.C. we can do it again..."

"Off to New York, New York, what a wonderful town."

* * *

><p>Randi jerked back to the real world, "Can I help you?"<p>

The young woman nodded, "I'm looking for Doctor Kerry Weaver."

Randi shook her head, "Aren't we all honey..."

"Well, if you're going to be tha..."

Randi held a hand up, "I'm not being sassy...I'm stating a fact. Doctor Weaver is missing, they're looking for her..."

"Oh...I just...I wanted to talk to her."

Randi nodded, "Are you a former patient?"

"No...she's...I'm Gwen Kingsley...she's..."

Randi's eyes bulged, "Your sister..." Gwen nodded. As Randi searched for a piece of paper. "Damnit, damnit...aagh...oh...here we go." Randi copied down the phone number. "Call her. She's the detective on your sister's case. It's...not a medical sorta talk is it? If it is, the Docs here are pretty good..."

Neela rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as she walked by, "We appreciate the ringing endorsement Randi."

Gwen shook her head, "No, not medically related, and it can wait. I..." Gwen shrugged mostly to herself, "I'm in Grad School over at Northwestern."

Randi furrowed her eyebrows, "I think that's where Doctor Weaver went to Undergrad..."

"I know..."

"Oh...they will find her."

Gwen looked down at her hands, then back up at Randi, "Do you really think that?"

Randi looked Gwen straight in the eye, "Yes, I do...she would come back from the dead for her kid."

"Kid?"

* * *

><p>This time Kim was sleeping. As she had dozed off she hoped that it was the food that was putting her to sleep, not her body telling her to stop, and after all, it had been a turkey burger, and turkey had the -phan stuff in it that put everyone to sleep at Thanksgiving.<p>

Her dreams weren't much better than her search, and she kept having one over and over. She was in her apartment as if she'd never left, but then, in the tick of a heart beat everything she could see turned red. It was an oozing, bloody red that coated her along with everything else in her apartment. And then her dresser started reciting the poem, Casey at the Bat. Except the dresser paid more attention to the last line of the poem, over and over, and over, mighty Casey has struck out, mighty Casey has struck out...

Over and over this dream was on loop in her head, until she awoke with a jolt that she didn't like the feeling of. Everyone was mumbling and Kim glanced across the asile. "What was that?"

No one knew the answer to that question, though everyone was asking it. Finally an answer filtered down from the front of the train. Kim, among others couldn't believe it, "A cow...how the hell did we hit a cow...we're going from D.C. to New York...Poor, poor cow."

It was the person across the aisle from Kim who responded in a sober voice, "At least it wasn't a person." The astounded shouts settled down as everyone agreed on that point.

The conductor came in and held his hands up for silence, "We will be on our way shortly. The cow, unfortunately, succumbed to the cow catcher that we still seem to have on the front of the train. We'll get to your stations almost on time." This got a woo from the passengers.

Kim put her hands on her forehead, "What in the frilly morn is going to happen next..."

* * *

><p>"So, you're sure your friend in New York will..."<p>

"Rookie..."

Matt leaned his head against the window, "I know, I know...shut up Rookie."

Mallory switched lanes, "I have my friends for a reason Rookie, because they come through for me. If they didn't, they wouldn't be my friends, simple as that."

"Right, so, where are we going next?"

"Home."

Matt looked surprisedly over at Mallory, "What? I thought you were all obsessive about this case..."

Mallory gave a short death glare at Matt before returning her eyes to the highway, "I am, but it won't do to go running after every single lead that is brought to our attention."

"Mallory and Randi, sitting in a tree...urfk..."

"Shut up Rookie..."

* * *

><p>George Huang engulfed the towering Kim in a hug at his front door, "Sprite, she wasn't in D.C. I take it?"<p>

"Always with a firm grasp of the obvious Georgie. Yes, she wasn't in D.C."

George guided Kim and almost pushed her down on the couch, "Tell me it, tell me it all Sprite..."

Kim rubbed at the bridge of her nose, "God help me, I still love..." Kim swallowed, "loved... her the same as I did the day that we slammed into each other."

"Love at first bump."

"Shut up."

A pause, "Tell me about it."

"Now you sound like me..." A pause, "It was my first day at County. I had just been called down to the ER for a my first psych consult there, I never really had liked doing the psych consults in my previous jobs." Kim shook her head, "The irony of ironies. That changed so fast. Anyway, I was down there and the wailing and whooping starts. God, there is nothing worse than a fire in a hospital. But, there it was, everyone was scrambling to get everyone out of the ER as fast as possible. I remember thinking that it was astoundingly organized, much more organized than most of the psych wards that I had worked in, and a large percentage of the psych patients are mobile. But it all ground along. I hung back a little and was going for the ambulance bay door when my movement stopped and I wound up on one knee on the floor. Kerry wound up on her back on the floor. Whew, did I get a look from the brown haired woman, Randi Fronczak that helped Kerry up." Kim smiled, "But, everyone got out, the firemen came...holy shit..."

George jumped, "What...that..."

Kim started laughing, and couldn't stop, "I cannot believe it..." George hit her on the back a couple of times, but she just kept laughing. She put her head between her legs and tried to catch her breath, but she just couldn't.

Finally, after about two minutes or so, the high started wearing off and she took more and more oxygen into her deprived lungs with a couple of coughs. George now sat back and stared at his friend, "What is so funny that made you stop your story half way through."

Kim shook her head, "The responders, in Kerry's house, there's a picture. I think it was taken in the NICU of County. It's a picture of the three."

"Three?"

"Kerry, Henry, and Sandy Lopez. Telling you the story. Sandy was one of the firefighters who responded that day, the 38. I can see her face, and...she made sure that Kerry was all right." Kim stood and paced to a window that looked out onto the street, "I wonder, I wonder if Kerry remembers that at all."

"You're referring to-"

"Mmm...she explained that. We had lunch."

"Sprite?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "She was straight, doing this whole I don't believe in love at all thing. But, it kept my mind off of not finding Kerry. But, I need to go, get out and try to find her..."

"Kim..."

Kim held up a hand, "No, Georgie, I'll be back, I do want to see Sam and Petey. But I have to do this for me." George reluctantly nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

"What in the hell are you doing Bones?"

Angela looked over at Booth from where she was trying to figure out the same thing. "I asked, she stonewalled."

"It's none of your business. I do have a job other than scrutinizing your bones."

Booth frowned, "You're using a computer."

"I do that sometimes, it's called research Agent Booth."

Booth moved over to Angela, "She's snippy today, any particular reason why? She obviously didn't get any over the weekend."

Temperance stared through the computer screen, "I am in the same room, I can hear you two."

Angela tried again, "What are you doing hon?"

Temperance finally looked up from the screen, "Going back to my office..."

Booth made it to her before she even hit the steps, "Wait, Bones, we're just trying to help."

Temperance considered his offer but shook her head, "I'm sorry, not this time Booth."

Temperance walked off and left Angela and Booth standing there contemplating each other. "What do you think it is?" Angela had no idea and simply shrugged. "Maybe one of her trips, New Guinea, or Venezuela or wherever?"

"I don't think so."

Booth paced to the computer and sat down, but it wasn't on Temperance's user anymore. He looked up, "Know her password?"

Angela laughed, "Sorry Booth, even if I did, you wouldn't be the first I'd tell..."

Booth leaned back in the chair and scratched at his non-existent beard, "Okay, maybe it's one of her books. She's always going on about how she doesn't seem to love writing them."

Angela shook her head and stared towards Temperance's office, "No, she has one coming out in a couple of months, she's into re-writes right now, not original stuff. Maybe, we should go in there and ask her again..."

Booth stood, "I don't think it will work. C'mon, you won't even try to hack her user."

"No."

Booth shrugged, "Okay, anyone different come around yesterday."

Angela shook her head, "No...wait, she said something about a lunch with a doctor. And the other day, I think I saw her with this red head...she had a crutch."

Booth frowned for a second, "Wait, was it one of those wooden thing-a-mabobbies, or the metal that has a cuff that kinda sits on your wrist?"

Angela shook her head, "I think it was short, and metal." Booth sat back down in front of the computer, "You're not going to try to get into her files are you?"

"Oh ye of little faith, no..." he logged on as a guest, and fiddled around for a second in his email. "Got it, Doctor Kerry Weaver, missing for...oh, that's not good, red hair, shortish cut, silver metal crutch, walks with a limp, 'bout five foot six."

Booth looked up at Angela who shrugged, "I was far away. And I wasn't expecting a missing woman to be coming around here. Sorry."

Booth shook his head, "So, why would Bones be doing something for a missing woman." He stood and made his way forcefully towards Temperance's office.

Angela followed after a moment, "Oh, this won't be good."

* * *

><p>Marty didn't know who in the world could be knocking at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She opened it and smiled, "Abby right, Lockhart, one of Kim's...friends..."<p>

Abby took a step back, "No, no...not a friend friend, just a friend..."

Marty laughed, "Sorry, it does get a bit confusing sometimes. I have to say, that's where the heterosexual lifestyle makes it easy on the parent. If a man came to the door for Maura, more often than not, he was her boyfriend, or boyfriend to be. With Kimberly...But what am I doing, come in, come in before you catch your death of cold."

Abby stepped inside the house and the door closed behind her, "You have four kids you said?"

Marty nodded as they made their way into the living room, "Kimberly, Charlie, Maura and Curtis. Doctor, PhD in History, PhD in Music and a Lawyer. But, you didn't come here to hear about my children..."

Abby nodded a little shyly, "Just came to see Henry actually, though I have no earthly idea why."

Marty smiled, "Kids are cute, they get under your skin, and when they're Henry's age, they are so innocent. It's hard to imagine that most all of us were as naive to the workings of the world at one time."

There was the pattering of little feet for a few yards and then Henry burst into the living room. "Abby..."

Abby nearly had an MI right in the family room of Kimberly Legaspi's childhood home. "Did he...did you...sh...whoa."

Chuck came into the room after him and bent over trying to catch his breath, "I'm...to...old for this..." He took a large breath, "He's the fastest, most insane little boy..."

Henry hurfed, "Not insane..."

Marty smiled, "I'm not insane..."

Henry looked over at the older woman and furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not insane." Marty nodded, Chuck just shook his head, and Abby looked on bemused.

Abby shook Henry's hand when he held it out, but spoke to Marty, "I would guess that you used to be a teacher."

Chuck answered, "Right in one darlin'...I mean Hen's already a genius, she's gonna make him smarter than God."

Henry frowned this time, but didn't hurf. He turned to Chuck, "I'm not genius." And stomped off towards the back of the house. Chuck put his hand over his eyes. "We aren't getting paid enough for this..."

Abby stood, "Uh, can I go? I mean, I have no exp..."

Marty nodded, "Go, go...it's okay. He does seem to like you."

Chuck smirked, "Good taste..." Which earned him a smack from his wife and Abby pretending that she had gone deaf for two or three seconds.

* * *

><p>"Bones, where is she?"<p>

Temperance looked up from her console. "Ah, the lost art of knocking. Come in, Booth, Angela. Where are Zack and Jack? You know, their names rhyme, I wonder if that was on purpose?"

Angela was starting to get worried, "On purpose? Honey, we're not in one of your books, they were named by their parents."

Temperance tried to ignore the intruders, "I know we're not in one of my books, I'm a better writer than even that."

Angela came to the desk and put an arm around Temperance, "Booth just wants to know what you know about the woman who was here a couple of days ago."

"And the blonde..."

Angela spoke Booth's words over, "And the blonde woman."

Temperance shook her head, "It's my business."

Booth paced to the door and back, "Bones, she's a missing person."

This got Temperance's attention, "What?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, went missing, presumed dead. If you know where she is..."

Temperance shook her head, and in two steps Booth was across the room and pulled Temperance out of her chair and up so that they were eye to eye, "Where is she."

The room three people or not, was so quiet it wasn't funny. Angela stepped between the two hot heads and disengaged Booth's hand from Temperance's lapel. Booth shook his head, "I'm sorry..." Temperance didn't seem to believe the apology, and Booth could see all the trust they had built up crumbling to dust.

Angela valiantly tried to be the mediator. "Why is this so important to you Booth, did you know her."

Booth mumbled something that no one could hear, "What?"

Booth took a breath and spit it out in a not so great tone of voice, "Whoever the fuck this woman is, she left a kid. So if she's not dead, she should be. A kid, c'mon, don't you know what that feels like Temperance, he's being bounced around Foster care, probably will never get out again. She has a kid Bones."

Temperance shook her head, "I'm sorry, you're not my boss Booth, and this woman, even if it is your missing woman. I can't Booth."

Booth straightened his suit jacket, "That's too bad Doctor Brennan, that's just too bad." With that he walked out of the office.

Angela looked after him. "What is so important that you won't tell an agent of the government. Can you tell your best friend?"

Temperance looked over at Angela and back to the door where Booth's form was rapidly retreating. "I screwed us all just now didn't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Your amazing social skills again reared their ugly heads."

Temperance met Angela's eyes, "You won't tell him?"

Angela let her breath out, "What did she do? Did she kill someone?"

Temperance shook her head, "Do you have that low an opinion of me? It's a long story, you need to sit down."

* * *

><p>Abby walked into a room that looked like Clowns had literally exploded in it. Henry looked up at Abby then crossed his arms and looked back down, "Mad. Go away."<p>

"You're mad at the Legaspi's?" Henry nodded, "But I didn't say you're a genius, cute as the dickens, yes..." She slumped down next to him leaned up against the side of the bed. "So, who's room is this anyway. Looks like Clowns ran rampant."

Henry laughed in his hand, "Kim's."

Abby looked around the room again, "You have to be kidding me. Kim Legaspi has a thing for clowns...didn't see that one coming."

Henry held a finger up, "Wait."

Abby smiled, and leaned into the side of the bed a little more, she was pooped, and truthfully had no idea why she had come over here when she should have gone home and fallen into bed.

Henry reappeared with a small grey lump in his hand. Abby took it from him and stared at it. "Is it a cat?" Henry nodded enthusiastically, "I bet it was Kim's favorite cat huh?"

"Ciaran."

Abby gave him back to Henry, "His name is Ciaran?" Henry nodded, "A good solid name huh?" Henry nodded again, "You're gonna ask Kim when she gets back if you can keep him."

"You're smart."

Abby smiled, "Why thank you sir. So, do you like it here?"

"Yes, I miss Mama, and Nana and Poppa."

Henry plopped down in Abby's lap, "They'll find your Mom Henry. We have to hope and pray that they do with all our hearts. Can you do that?"

Henry nodded, "Even Mama Sandy's part Abby?"

Abby closed her eyes totally stumped, she would have jumped up and kissed Marty if she hadn't had heavy Henry on her lap. Kim's mom saved her, "You can do both Henry, I'll tell you a secret, your heart is the only muscle that only expands, no matter what you do, once someone's in your heart they're always there, and there's always room for more." She paused, "Now, we are going to get you so clean that you will blind Chuckie when you say good night." Henry scrambled off Abby's lap with a laugh. Abby took a deep breath and met Marty's eyes, "You're pretty good at that. You a mom?"

Abby paused before she shook her head, "I...no..."

Marty nodded, "You should consider it...if you haven't already."

* * *

><p>Kim took a deep breath as she stepped off the sidewalk, she didn't get anywhere near the street, as two arms grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her back. "Watch where you're going."<p>

Kim shook herself out of it, "Sorry."

The brunette nodded, "It's part of my job."

Kim looked over at the brunette, "Saving idiot tourists who try to cross a street?"

"Not so much anymore, but I used to walk the beat. Olivia."

Kim shook Olivia's hand, "Thank you though, it would be an inconvenience to be run over by a car."

This statement brought a frown to Olivia's face, "You step in front of that car on purpose?"

Kim looked at Olivia, "No, no I didn't. Don't worry your little cop heart, I'll pay more attention."

Olivia paused, but finally shrugged mentally, "That's a good idea. Have a good evening." And she walked off. Kim watched her go, then looked across the street and crossed.

The door opened and Sam was there. "Sam."

"Kim."

"It's been quite a long time. How have you been?"

Kim made a vis a vis sort of motion with her hand, "Mostly busy...you. I hear Petey's a spitfire."

Sam covered his eyes, "Don't say the word fire anywhere near him."

Kim held back a bare chuckle, "The son of a Psychiatrist and Psychologist has fire problems. I'm sorry, you have to see the irony right?"

Pete made his way slowly into the living room by George's side, looking from his Dads to the newcomer. George gestured towards Kim. "This is Kim Legaspi, she's known you since you were born."

"Hi."

Kim smiled, "Much cuter now than the last time I saw you. You were all wrinkled and frowned a lot..."

"I'm older now..."

Kim nodded seriously, "Good, good, as long as you don't start mysteriously getting younger..."

Sam pinned the blonde with a look, "Kim..."

Kim held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, just a joke..." She winked at Pete. "But call me if you start shrinking." Pete nodded seriously. He came all the way into the living room and sprawled on the floor. Sam sat down with him while KIm and George sat on the couch.

The silence crept up on them, except for the dunks and dinks of Pete playing. George broke the silence, "Did you get any leads?"

Kim shook her head, "Came up empty. Though...I do have one place to go before I go back to Chicago."

"Where?"

Kim shook her head, "Doesn't matter. It's a...doesn't matter. Hey Pete." The boy looked up, "How 'bout those Giants?"

Pete practically sprang to his feet, "Eli is so cool, and Barber is so much better than LT. Jeremy is cool too. Do you root for the Giants?"

Kim shook her head, "Not on your life bud. Bears...Chicago Bears..."

Pete blinked, "Are they doing good?"

"Well."

Pete rolled his eyes, "That too..."

Kim managed to stifle her laugh and it bubbled out as a cough instead. "This season, so far, yep... it's a long way to go though."

Pete nodded and then made a face, "I know..." He paused, "Do you have email?"

Kim tilted her head, "I do...do you?"

Pete nodded, "I need help with it, but I do...it's fun..."

"Well then." A pen appeared in front of Kim, "Thank you Georgie..." Pete laughed at this.

"I'll get you back for that Sprite..."

Pete frowned at this as Kim wrote down her email address, "Sprite?"

Kim hurfed a breath, "Thank you so much for that Georgie..."

"I do try..."

Pete had a one track mind though. "Why Sprite?"

Sam intervened, "It's a story for when you're older Peter. Now, it's time for bed."

Pete awed, but after a minute said goodnight to everyone and he and Sam left the room. "They're reading the most recent Harry Potter together." Kim nodded, "You're not going tonight are you?"

Kim leaned back into the couch, "You don't know where I'm going George."

"The Empire State Building."

"Oh... Well, for the record, I wasn't. I was going to go tomorrow morning, then catch a flight back to Chicago." George inhaled and exhaled deeply, but didn't get to speak. "I know you're about to analyze me...don't. I know she won't be there...I'm going to say good-bye."

"Why there?"

"That, like the story of Sprite, is a long one..."

George sat back as well, "So...tell me the story. We have time."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest. "We had been pulling and pushing in our relationship. I had ambushed Kerry with Kate and Christy, two friends who were also gay, but we had talked about it, and we worked through it. We were watching Sleepless in Seattle."

"Not An Affair to Remember?"

Kim shook her head, "We'd both seen it. Anyway, Kerry fell asleep before either of them got to New York. The next morning...one thing to know is that Kerry had never seen it before...the next morning she asked what had happened, I quipped something about how, when we went to New York I'd show her." Kim swallowed, "Then we heard the paper hit the front stoop." Kim closed her eyes, "It was all down hill from there. The patient accused me of sexual harassment, Kerry covered her own ass, and our relationship was flushed."

"That wasn't long at all..." Kim didn't speak, "Would she go there?"

Kim shrugged, "Probably not. She probably doesn't even remember it. But this isn't about her." Kim paused, "It's about me getting closure."

* * *

><p>Chuck paced one way, then the other. "She said she'd call Marty."<p>

Marty hid a smile, "Sit down Chuck. How did you survive her teenage years."

Chuck paused and shot his wife a look, "You know I didn't. Thank god that she didn't go through the whole boys stage for too long in high school, I would have gone insane."

Marty stood and came over to Chuck. She put her head on his shoulder and they stood looking out at the cars going by. "Is Kimberly ready for a child? To help raise a child?"

Chuck looked over at his wife, "You're assuming a lot of things Mart, that Kim or someone will find Kerry, that Kerry wants to restart their relationship, that Kim wants to restart their relationship. She was a wreck before she took off last time. She may be doing this out of...loyalty. Not to mention, maybe Kerry doesn't want Kim to help raise Henry even if they jump over all those hurdles."

"Still...I...I don't even know if she wants children?" Chuck didn't speak, but did glance over at the phone and then back outside. "And I think I'll have a talk with Mrs. Lopez..."

"Marty..."

"What. It doesn't matter if they're tired, if they had the tickets for five years, if everyone in their family has died, Henry is their grandson. Period. Not to mention Ms. Kingsley..."

Chuck took a breath, "Marty, leave it alone."

Marty shook her head, "I was right there with Kim. Helen was being..."

"Marty..."

Marty was saved by the ringing of the phone. Chuck was over there in two steps and picked it up, "Kimberly."

"Hi Dad."

"You are late calling. And I can hear you rolling your eyes young lady."

Kim decided not to hurf, "My eyes aren't that loud father dear. Why are you so high strung tonight?" Kim's voice went chilly, "Is Henry alright?"

Marty on the walk around phone batted at Chuck's shoulder, "He's fine. It's just that you're gallivanting around the country, and no one knows what happened to Kerry, someone could have been after her young lady."

There was a pause from Kim's side of the phone, "Sorry. I was talking with Georgie."

Marty rolled her eyes and Chuck smiled, "He still short?" There was a mmhmmm from the other side of the phone. "And gay?"

"Yep. He's doing well. Is Henry okay?"

Marty spoke now, "He's as happy as a clam. He misses Kerry a whole lot, but surprisingly hasn't asked about the Lopez's. Abby Lockhart came over here after her shift, and we got a call earlier from Carlos Lopez earlier. I guess he regularly takes Henry somewhere, and he's going to do that tomorrow."

"Good, that's good...I think that I'll...be home tomorrow. I have one thing to do in the morning, then...I'll be back. Decide what in the hell I'm going to do now that I'm not...attached to San Francisco in any way anymore." Both Chuck and Marty didn't know what to say, so Kim continued after a moment of silence, "I love you Mom, Dad. I'll see you."

"Yes. We love you too Kimberly." There was a click on the other side of the phone.

Marty hit the talk off button the walk around phone and held it to her chest, "Tomorrow, Fettuccine Alfredo, Garlic Bread...Kim needs comfort food."

Chuck nodded, "She didn't sound like herself at all."

Marty had a determined look on her face, "We'll change that, yes, we will."

* * *

><p>Kim yawned and rolled her eyes, Georgie's couch was hellishly uncomfortable, and the radio edit of The Devil Went Down to Georgia really sucked. It was just wrong, Son of a Gun instead of Son of a Bitch, it was just wrong. After all, it would make sense that there'd be some minor bad words in a song about the devil. She took off her earphones and stowed the whole thing as she got into the elevator to go up to the observation deck.<p>

She hadn't been lying when she talked to George, she didn't think that Kerry was going to be up here. She had a bit of hope left in her heart, but she was a logical person for the most part. She touched at her neck for a second, not entirely of course, no one could really claim that, even the most anal of scientists, everyone went with their gut, with their emotions, or with some sort of faith every once in a while. And just maybe, the world would laugh at Kim, and Kerry would be there staring into the horizon.

The elevator jerked to a halt and Kim got out with the rest of the people. She looked around and went to the edge of the Observatory and looked out. She then turned and looked around her. She didn't see anyone she recognized, still, she started a circuit around the place, going slowly, and taking frequent glances out into New York. After a few minutes she shrugged, her head had been right, not her heart. But it had been worth a try. She gripped a rail and stared out at New York, trying to come to terms with the fact that Kerry was probably never coming back, that she'd never get to say any of the things she wanted to, or to take back some of the things that she shouldn't have said five years ago. "I'm sorry..."

She turned to leave and something caught her eye, she could have sworn that she had seen a stripe of Red hair go by. She scanned the crowd and found the back of the red head's head. She approached the red head and took a breath, "Kerry?"

The woman turned.


	8. Chapter 7

Kim shook her head, "Sorry, thought you were someone else."

The woman held her hand out, "Casey Novak. Are you looking for this Kerry?"

Kim nodded and joined Casey and looked back out, "Yeah, have been, but I'm about to give up. Thought that I may get lucky."

"Was she going to be here? I mean, did you have a plan to meet here?"

Kim shook her head, "No, that's why it was going to be luck if I did see her."

"Would have ended the story though right?"

Kim frowned, "What do you mean?"

Casey smiled, "Well, if you found her here, then the story that you'd tell your friends would be over. It would be a happy ending, but it'd be over. Are you planning on keeping looking for her?"

Kim shrugged, "I was actually planning on going home."

Casey shook her head, "No way, you need to keep going. What, just because it wasn't a romantic ending on the Observatory of the Empire State Building suddenly you give up on finding her. And you do have an advantage, she's a red head. Easier to spot..."

Kim turned and regarded Casey, "I don't have any idea where she could be, don't even know where to start."

"Boston."

Kim didn't quite understand, "Okay, why Boston?"

Casey shrugged, "It's early in the alphabet, it's close, they have good softball leagues, if you try to find her now, it won't be blizzarding. That enough responses for you?"

Kim considered this for a second, "Boston huh. Hmm..."

Casey looked down as her beeper vibrated, and winced, "Right, Olivia, Elliot."

Kim tilted her head to one side, "Olivia, tallish, brown hair, sorta short, sorta not, drop dead sexy and beautiful but also looks like she could kick both my brother's asses at the same time?" Casey nodded and Kim laughed, "Yeah, I think I'm going to Boston. After all, running into two people who know each other in the city of New York..."

Casey interrupted Kim, "We work together actually..."

"See, that's even better. One saves my life, the other tells me where to go. Hell, the rest of this is insane, I may as well go in full bore. Boston it is..."

Casey put back her beeper, "Good luck...uh..."

"Kim Legaspi. And I need all of it that I can get, thanks." Kim practically skipped back to the elevator and Casey shook her head, no doubt thinking, that one is seriously in need of a bouncy white room.

* * *

><p>Angela put the coffee down on Temperance's desk, "You've been here all night." There was absolutely no question mark in Angela's mind, but Temperance didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Yes, I finished up the skull reconstruction, not to mention a bundle of other stuff. It's all yours."

"Kerry. You're still doing research. Why?" Temperance didn't answer, "Booth came back yesterday, he was worried, but didn't think that having another confrontation was a good idea. Why are you doing this Tempe?"

"I can feel it in my..." Temperance shook her head and actually smiled, "I can feel it in my bones Angela. I know you don't understand."

Angela took what she wanted to sound like a self sacrificing breath, "And what am I supposed to tell Zach and Jack?"

Temperance paused in her typing and looked up at Angela, "Tell them that I'm working on... on something. As long as you don't tell them it's one of my books."

Angela smiled at this, "You mean because then we come in every other minute and annoy the hell out of you."

Temperance didn't smile, "Exactly."

Angela started to leave but paused for just a second more, "I hope you find something."

Temperance met Angela's eyes again, "Me too Ange..."

* * *

><p>Lily Lebowski looked up as she came inches from bouncing off a tall Amazonian blonde. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, do you know where she is?"

Lily pointed towards a room, "I believe she's in the conference room. Can I be of help?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, I'll just poke my head in and ask her my question."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as Kim was already mostly down the hall. She shook her head.

Kim poked her head in the conference room and was surprised. "I would have expected you in here with a guy Air..."

Jordan 'Air Jordan' Cavanaugh looked up, "Sprite." Kim smiled as Jordan came over and gave her a hug. "It's been forever. What are you doing here?"

Kim shook her head, "Looking for someone I shouldn't be looking for. But a red head told me, go east young woman and here I am."

Jordan went back to the table, "Well, see, that can't be you, you're not a young woman."

Kim tilted her head to one side, "And who graduated with me from Med School?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Keep your day job."

Jordan smiled, "You had a question?"

Kim nodded and handed Jordan the photo of Kerry. "Did she come here?"

Jordan stared at the photo before shaking her head negatively, "I haven't seen her. What's up Kim?"

Kim sat and took back the picture. "A long story, and I'm sorta tired of telling it."

This made Jordan frown, "About a woman then. She a girlfriend, former girlfriend?"

Kim nodded, "Former, yes. She's missing."

Jordan went still for a second before she saw Nigel outside the room. She stood and went out into the hall. After a second and a short conversation with Nigel she came back in. "Nigel's going to see if this woman..."

"Kerry Weaver, Doctor Kerry Weaver."

"If Kerry Weaver is listed in..." Kim nodded her understanding, after all, she was sitting in the conference room of an ME's office. "It'll just be a bit. Are you working under the assumption that she's alive or dead?"

Kim thought for a moment before answering. "Last night I would have said dead. This morning...I hope she's alive."

* * *

><p>Carlos smiled as he stood in the doorway of Henry's temporary room. He wished that he had enough room in his apartment for Henry, he loved his nephew more than he thought he would. Henry was so much like Sandy sometimes, it was amazing. After a moment he backed back out of the doorway and went back to the kitchen. "Has he been doing that all morning?"<p>

Mary smiled and nodded, "Staring at "Pierre: a cautionary tale"? Yes, he has."

"Is he reading it?"

Marty shook her head, "I have no idea. Have you seen him do this before?"

Carlos also shook his head, "No, but I haven't seen Henry for a month, my shifts have been hell."

Marty finished drying the last plate and turned, "I'd like to ask you a question..." Carlos nodded, "What does your mother think of Henry?"

Carlos looked a bit confused, "I'm not sure what you mean. She and my father love him."

Marty crossed her arms over her chest. "I have no doubt. How else to phrase it. Does your mother approve of Kerry?"

Carlos leaned against the kitchen's door jamb. "Do you know Kerry?"

Marty shook her head from side to side, "A little from what my daughter has said, but not really..."

"Kerry Weaver is an intense woman. Everyone was surprised that Sandy stayed with Kerry. That after their first bumps they stayed together." Carlos smiled sadly, "After all, Sandy was quite intense a lot of the time too. Kerry is Henry's mother, and my mother..." he trailed off, trying to compose his thoughts, "It isn't because Kerry is gay. It's because she's a single mom, and because no one other than Sandy would have been good enough to raise Florina Lopez's grandson. And Sylvia was involved in his life, and she felt like Kerry didn't spend enough time with Henry. The first sentiment I can understand. But my mother is wrong about Kerry's time with Henry. That woman would give up sleep if she thought she could get one more moment to play with him, or teach him, or even just watch him sleep."

"Children are a miracle. A messy, yelling, screaming, sometimes biting, often fighting miracle."

Carlos chuckled, "I'll take your word for that. Don't worry about my parents Mrs. Legaspi..." Marty gave Carlos a look, "Sorry, Marty...she may not like the situation, but she has respect for Kerry as Henry's mom."

Marty nodded, "This whole situation is...is..."

"...something out of an addled mind?"

Marty nodded, "Exactly. But enough, you and Henry go, go...have a ball."

Henry came into the room and held his hands up to be picked up. Carlos did. "So, where are we going today?"

"Zoo, to see Lion..."

Carlos smiled, "Good choice, good choice... and they have the best food." Carlos started to say something but didn't get a chance because Marty handed him Henry's coat. "Thank you. We are going to go crazy..."

Henry smiled, "Crazy, crazy, crazy..."

* * *

><p>Nigel poked his head into the room. "I didn't get any hits Jordan..."<p>

Jordan nodded, "Thanks anyway Nige..." Nigel nodded and made his way towards Trace. Jordan looked back at Kim. "I guess that's good news."

Kim swiveled and looked out the windows into the hall. "Who's the blonde woman?"

Jordan looked and then responded, "That's Lily. She's a grief counselor, not to mention the person who practically keeps this place together. Why?"

"Would she be the person most likely to have seen Kerry?"

Jordan nodded, "She sees a whole lot. And is here when we're out at a crime scene. C'mon on. I'll introduce you. You can grill her..."

Kim rolled her eyes and both women got up and left the conference room. Lily looked up as they approached, "The blonde mountain returns."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Kim Legaspi."

"Doctor... she's a doctor. Do you ever remember to tell people you're a doctor?"

Kim transferred her raised eyebrow look from Lily to Jordan. "Are you crazy? And get told about every wart and mole they've ever had. No, if someone's bleeding and dying, sure, I guess, but every day... Kim Legaspi is all anyone needs to know..."

Lilly looked between Jordan and Kim, "Doctor Legaspi, was there something you needed?"

Kim handed Lily the photo. "Have you seen this woman?"

Lily looked down at the photo and back up at Kim with a wary look. "Why?"

Kim took back the photo. "I promise, I'm not a stalker. She went missing. The police et cetera are looking for her as well, but I feel... I feel like I need to look also."

Lily waited for a half a minute before she spoke, "I did see her. She asked about a woman...but I hadn't heard of her."

Kim nodded, "Thanks. She didn't happen to let it slip where she was going next did she? Maybe she was going back to Chicago?"

Lily shook her head, "No, sorry. Nothing..."

Kim gave Lily an understanding look, "S'okay. Not your fault at all. Thank you for your help anyway. Knowing that she was probably here means that she could still be alive. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jordan took a hold of one of Kim's arms, "Let's get a late lunch..."

Detective Woody Hoyt appeared out of no where, "Did someone say food?" Jordan's manner changed as Woody got closer, but she didn't speak. Woody held out a hand, "I'm Woody, and truth be told, it's practically dinner."

Kim looked between the two. "It's...nice to meet you Woody. Jordan, I believe..."

"...the best Sandwiches, for Lunch, in Boston. Woody, Lily."

Jordan escaped into the elevator with Kim, who raised her eyebrows at Jordan. "You two go out, then break up?"

Jordan make a face, "Put away your Psych sniffer Sprite...let's just eat."

Kim shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Your city."

* * *

><p>Abby glanced up from her chart as the door to the ER swished open without a gurney entering. "You're back."<p>

The detective nodded with all the seriousness she could muster. "I survived a road trip with my partner."

Abby smiled, "That bad... well, we have those here too."

As if on cue, the red head popped his head out of the doctor's lounge, "You should be working. Do a chart..."

Abby counted to ten in her head, and Mallory thought for a second, "That's Morris right, Archie?" Abby nodded. A woman stood next to Mallory in silence, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Detective Fordheim?" Mallory nodded, "I'm Gwen Kingsley. I just...do you know what happened to my sister yet?"

Mallory frowned, "Sister?"

"I...uh, I talked to a man, another detective, he said that we should talk, and that he would tell you I called."

"I'm gonna kill the Rookie...of course. We should..."

Abby interrupted, "You should use the Chief of the ER's office. It's down here, and unused since we're in limbo."

Mallory blinked, "There's an office?"

Abby smiled, "I know, it astounded me as well. It's down the hall, and to the left." Mallory nodded and started towards the office, not waiting for Gwen.

* * *

><p>"What did you tell the blonde woman House?"<p>

House blinked, "What?"

Cuddy wasn't taking not understanding the question as an excuse. "The other day, what did you tell her?"

House leaned on his cane, "I'll change my answer, just to keep the conversation fresh. Why?"

Cuddy was getting madder by the second, House could practically smell the anger on her. "Washington D.C. is calling."

"F.B.I."

Cuddy frowned, "No..."

"Ah, so C.I.A. then." Cuddy shook her head, "NSA, OSS,... okay, I've run out. If I had to guess, which are actually usually more correct than what most people can do with the facts, I'd guess it was someone bluffing you."

Cuddy did not look happy at all. "What did you tell the blonde woman?"

House hadn't seen Cuddy this incensed in a while. "You should watch your bl..." House took a step back into the wall as Cuddy stepped into his personal space. "Don't screw with me Gregory..."

House raised both eyebrows, "If I didn't know you better Doctor Cuddy, I'd say you were harassing me..."

"House..."

House shook his head and gently pushed Cuddy back a step. "Nothing. I thought I saw a card that the red head had that was a New York, New York address. That's all. What did you tell her?"

Cuddy shook her head, "Why are you so antagonizing?"

"Why are you so anal retentive?"

"Doctor House."

House looked over Cuddy's shoulder, "Ah, Doctor Cameron. Is Mr. Triplett back from his MRI..."

House looked at the eyes that were only a foot or so away from his, "Unfortunately, I'm needed to solve a vast mystery. Otherwise, I'd stay and verbally spar with you a bit more." He slipped to the side and past Cuddy.

* * *

><p>Marty blinked in surprise as she opened the door, "Abby?"<p>

Abby colored a bit and nodded, "I know, I know... but..." Marty let Abby and her friend in the door, "This is Gwen Kingsley."

Marty did a double take, "Kerry's..."

"...sister. Yes. I, hello."

Marty smiled and shook Gwen's hand. "This is getting very complicated..."

Gwen frowned, "Complicated?"

Marty ushered them into the living room. "Well, I've now met your mother, you, and Henry's uncle, yet I haven't met Kerry yet."

Gwen's face went white, "My mother is here? In Chicago, not like...here here?" Martha nodded, "God, why?"

Abby pointed at the door, "I'm going to go home, I'm as tired as a marathoner who just tried to do the Ironman." This left Marty and Gwen alone together.

Marty let the silence go for a moment before she spoke, "Did you come here with Abby for a reason?" She gestured towards the couch, and then sat across from Gwen.

Gwen nodded after she sat, "I was talking to someone at the hospital, and they said something about Ke...Kerry having a son. I...I thought I might meet him."

Marty smiled, "Henry is a kick. How long have you known about Kerry?"

Gwen paused, "For a little bit, when my Mom came back from visiting with Kerry, I cornered her and found out about Kerry. But I had to do my own research to find out all about her. She's..." Gwen took a breath, "An older brother sucks."

Marty laughed, "This I know, as the youngest, with an older brother and sister. Do you live in Chicago?"

Gwen smiled, "Yes, I'm going to Grad School actually."

"How do you like Chicago?"

"It's nice, snows a lot on Thursdays I've noticed."

Marty laughed again and stood as the door bell rang. "That will be Carlos and Henry."

Marty got up and opened the door and Henry and Carlos shot through the door. Henry riding on Carlos' shoulders. Carlos stumbled to a halt when he saw Gwen in the living room and winced, "Sorry Mrs...sorry Marty, didn't know you had company."

Henry didn't look happy that his ride had stopped, "Like Elephant, awwooo, awwooo..."

Gwen smiled at the two, "I'm not company."

Marty shook herself out of it, "I'm sorry. Carlos Lopez, this is Gwen Kingsley, Kerry's..."

Henry interrupted Marty from his perch, "You look like Mama..."

"...sister."

* * *

><p>"You're insane."<p>

Kim looked around, "Admit it, c'mon, admit it Air, we're lost so badly that we're going to find the River Styx soon."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Subtle Sprite, very subtle. We are not lost."

Kim pulled one of Jordan's lapels to one side and got her hand slapped at by Jordan. "Hey, I was looking to see if there was male underneath there. Look, we find someone, preferably who doesn't look like a serial killer, rapist, or other malcontent, and ask directions back to the closest transportation spot."

Jordan frowned, but did start scanning the street for someone to ask. "Maybe we were supposed to get lost."

Kim frowned, "Don't get philosophical with me. My brain hurts too much as it is."

"Hey, no one asked you to eat the ice cream, and you didn't take my advice and put your tongue on the top of your mouth. It would have worked, it warms up your brain."

Kim hurfed, "You can't warm up your brain through your mouth. It's not possible, there's skin, cartilage, bone, hell, your nose."

Jordan held her hands up, "Hey, what can I say, it works for me." Kim mumbled something, "What was that?"

Kim gave Jordan a fake smile, "Who me? Ooh, look, a student."

Jordan didn't quite believe Kim, "And you can tell how?"

Kim tilted her head to one side, "She's young, is wearing slacks, a nice shirt, and sneakers. And has a messenger bag."

Jordan shook her head, "You're crazy Sprite."

Kim hid a smirk, "Oh, and I can see a T-Shirt sticking out of her bag. It says Boston on it, and she doesn't look like a tourist, so, it's either Boston University, or Boston College."

Jordan rolled her eyes as they approached the student, "We're a bit, stumped...Do you happen to know where the nearest T stop is?"

The student pointed, "Down the road is Park Street, you can get pretty much everywhere from there. Red Line, Green Line..."

Kim nodded, "Thank you."

The student kept staring at Kim, "Do I know you?"

Kim paused, but shook her head, "You're a student right?" The student nodded, "Have you ever been to the University of Chicago?"

The student snapped and put her finger on her temple, "Yeah, it was a dude, you have a brother?"

Kim nodded, "A professor, at the University of Chicago. Legaspi."

The student nodded, "This, this is trippy. You two look so much alike, you twins?"

Kim shook her head, "Closest we can be without having come up at the same time."

The student smiled, "Cool to meet you. Don't get lost."

Kim watched the student go and shook her head, "That was a bit...uh...trippy."

Jordan just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Marty looked between the three people in the living room. "What I wouldn't give for Kimberly right now. Okay... here goes nothing. Henry." Henry looked up, "This is Gwen, she's your aunt."<p>

Henry frowned, "She only... four legs, not six..."

Carlos and Gwen covered their mouths to keep from laughing at the young child and Marty. "You got me. Aunt, not Ant...She's your Mama's sister."

"Mama never said..."

Gwen spoke quietly and Henry's head swiveled to look at her, "She's never met me."

"Why?"

Gwen paused, "It... we were both busy I have no doubt. And I was a little nervous too. I think your Mom though, didn't have any idea where I was."

"You missing?"

Gwen shook her head, "Not exactly, not like your mom. I just wanted to meet you."

Henry came up to Gwen and threw his arms around her in a hug, then he was off towards his room with his new stuffed lion in his hand. Meanwhile Gwen was stock still and Carlos and Marty were smiling small smiles. Carlos patted Gwen on the back, "You okay?"

Gwen started to speak, but nothing came out, she tried again with the same result. Finally, "I...My head's going to explode. He's so..."

Carlos leaned back into the couch, though he didn't move his arm away from Gwen's back. "He's a genius. Sandy was okay when it came to smarts, no one ever really got that about her at first glance, but not this." Carlos smirked a little, "I've seen some of her elementary school report cards. Henry is just, he may not have Kerry's blood, but it's amazing how much of her I can see in him. I...it's amazing to me at least." Carlos shrugged and brought both his hands down into his lap, "Then again..." he trailed off.

Gwen stood, "I should, I should go."

Carlos stood as well, "Yeah, me too. Do you need a ride anywhere Gwen? I didn't see a car outside." Gwen opened her mouth and closed it, "Hey, I'm a firefighter, I promise, no funny business..." He smiled and Gwen smiled back. Marty rolled her eyes, though neither of the young'uns saw it.

She ushered the two out the door, "Have fun..." Neither was really listening.

* * *

><p>Temperance tapped her fingers next to her keyboard, then hit enter and sat back. After a moment results started popping up. She didn't look up as Angela came into her office. "Jack right? Tell him I'll be right in."<p>

Angela sat down in one of Temperance's visitor chairs, "Actually it's Booth, and he's getting antsy."

"You mean antsier?"

"Either, or. You have a job to do Tempe, I know you told me about...but I still don't understand why you think you have to kill yourself to help this blonde woman?"

Temperance thought for a second, "I help the dead get the justice they deserve, maybe I want to help someone who's alive for a change." Temperance gave her attention back to the screen and a smile came to her face.

"You found something."

Temperance didn't respond, simply picked up her cell phone and punched in a number that she had found with much work. She waited as it rang and rang and then the voicemail kicked in. "Damnit, where are you? When you get this message call me back, I will pick up..." she trailed off and ended the call.

She looked up at Angela, who had stood. "Well, let's go pacify Booth, wouldn't want him to come storming in here again." She went about shutting down her computer.

* * *

><p>"Grad student?"<p>

Gwen nodded as they traveled away from the Legaspi's. "Yes, you said you're a firefighter?"

Carlos nodded, "Had to do what my big sis did. I..." he swallowed and shook his head. "Sorry...Do you have any siblings?"

Gwen nodded up and down, "Yes, one, an older brother, Joseph."

Carlos glanced over at Gwen, "It doesn't sound like you get along with him."

"I..." Gwen clasped her hands in front of her, "It's just been very tough with him lately. My mother is very the very evangelical, reborn Christian sort, and she doesn't believe in a whole lot of the things that I do."

"You're gay, like Kerry..."

Gwen started coughing and couldn't stop. Carlos whacked her on the back a couple of times and the coughs retreated. "Sorry," another cough, "I think I choked on my own tongue there. No, I'm not a lesbian, but my best friend in, back home, we've been friends since we were little kids, she is." Gwen shook her head, "I mean, that's not all. I'm pro choice, my mother is pro life, I think that the President is an evil ogre, my mother doesn't see it that way. Anyway, my brother is firmly in my mother's corner, so I'm persona non grata." Gwen shrugged. "You and your sister, do you have other siblings?"

Carlos nodded, "Eduardo is my older brother, he's married..." Carlos nodded mostly to himself, "And you know what, not that I think of it, he's most often on Mama's side."

Gwen looked out her side window, then back out the front, "I guess we're the younger siblings of a couple of mama's boys..." Carlos cracked up as he pulled up to Gwen's apartment. She didn't get out though. "Do...ah, do you have an early day tomorrow?"

Carlos restrained his smile, "No, you?"

Gwen turned towards Carlos and gave him a slightly astonished look, "I'm a Grad Student going with a full scholarship. What do you think..."

Carlos let his laughter out. "Sure, get some coffee or something right?"

"Right."

* * *

><p>"There is no way that the Patriots can do it this season. I mean, they got crushed by the Colts, and barely beat the Dolphins. Harrison is out, and what happened to Dillon, maybe Cincy was right to trade the guy for a second round draft pick."<p>

Jordan waved at Kim, "No way, that's like saying that the Sox shouldn't have paid David Ortiz six million over whatever to stay because they didn't win a World Championship this year."

"Which...they didn't by the way..." Kim hid a smile, "Though the Chicago...White Sox won one..."

Jordan shook a finger, "Don't even try that with me Sprite, I know better than you do that you're a Cubs fan."

Kim grumbled, "Yeah, and the White Sox had the gall to complain that Dusty wasn't rooting for the Sox to win. Crap, the White Sox and Cubs are arch rivals, like the Mets and Yanks. But back to your sad little team."

"Okay, so have the Bears been decimated by injuries. We have no Dillon, we have no Graham, Givens wasn't active, no Rodney Harrison, no Kevin Faulk, no Matt Light, not one, but two, uh, Tackles I think, that are Rookies. Josh Miller was even hurt for a few games. Tedy only recently came back, same with Richard Seymour. Okay, and how the fuck is Heath Evans, I mean, I love the guy, he's wearing Marc Edward's number, but who in the world is he. And Hobbs, a rookie Cornerback and a Wide Reciever instead of Ty Law, though Hobb's is a little spitfire. I know I'm forgetting someone."

"And you know this off the top of your head why?"

Jordan shrugged, "Because Phil Simms won't shut up about it. Though his little brother isn't doing too bad in Tampa Bay."

"That's his brother?"

"Son."

"What?"

Jordan nodded, "Yep, I know, it makes you feel incredibly old doesn't it."

"Who me?"

Jordan laughed, "Okay. Cadillac has been a disappointment though. After he got hurt..."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You're changing the subject."

Jordan nodded, "Yep, Belichick has taught all us New England fans correct. Though the NFL seems to be working to get the Colts an undefeated season, and take down the great Kraft empire a peg or two."

"As a professional I can say that's just plain paranoid Jordan. But don't worry about the Colts, the Bear's will crush them in the Super Bowl."

"Uh uh...nope, the bear's will crush the Pats in the Super Bowl."

Kim shrugged, "That works. God, I wish you could meet Kerry, she's such a big New England fan. Both Pat Patriot and Flying Elvis..." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"She's not a Bear's fan?"

Kim shook her had, "No, she started rooting for them when the Colts were where they should be, in Baltimore, and the Patriots were horrible. I think she wanted to root for the underdog. Of course, they haven't been the underdog for quite a while now. I will say that the win was impressive. Now, the question would be, can they take down New Orleans?"

Jordan took a deep breath, "I want Matt Light..."

"What about Woody Hoyt..." Kim smirked.

Jordan put a hand to her head, "Don't start. I'd rather have you insulting my teams then my lack of a social life or how utterly I manage to screw up my relationships with men."

Kim held her hands out, "You should really consider taking a couple of swings on my team..."

Jordan looked up and gave Kim a pointed look, "You're cute, but it's not gonna happen. I need the..."

Kim put her fingers in her ears, "No, la la la la la la la..."

Jordan smiled and shook her head and used a hand to pull Kim's arms down. "Sorry, I forgot, your sensitive hearing." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Okay, selective sensitive hearing." Kim tilted her head to one side and pulled out her phone. Jordan looked a bit bemused. "Having a psychic feeling."

Kim shushed Jordan and frowned as she listened to the voicemail that was there. She looked at the number on the screen and hit the button that would dial the number. She got barked at when the person picked it up. "Sorry, Doctor Brennan, I had turned it off...what. You're kidding how did you. No, you're right, I wont' ask, but thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. If you ever have serious psychological problems, I'll be right there for you." Kim smiled as laughter came through the phone followed by a click. Kim ended the call herself, "I got a lead."


	9. Chapter 8

Samantha Carter sat behind Janet Frasier with her arms around the short doctor's waist. "You tired yet?"

Janet smiled, "You're kidding me right? No, I could stay up for days like this, and I wouldn't need one wink of sleep."

Sam smiled, "See, now I know you're sleepy. You're the doctor doc, you know better than that."

"Yeah, but Sammy, it's how I feel. I missed you so much."

Sam closed her eyes, "Ditto."

Janet laughed for a second before she caught her breath, "That's a funny joke. Well, funny since I'm sitting here in your arms staring up at the sunrise in my back yard."

They both lapsed into silence, just enjoying each other's company. It was Janet who finally spoke up, "Do you think she'll find what she's looking for?"

"Who, Kerry? I hope so. She looked so, tired, so... emotionally drained. I know..."

Janet leaned back into Sam, "God, I'm sorry, I know that..."

"No, no... Jan, it's okay. As you said, it's okay, because you're sitting here in my arms, alive. It makes everything okay."

"Even your... foray back into heterosexuality."

"Uh uh..." Sam harrumphed, "You know that I... I know you're straight up lesbian, but I still. I love you."

Janet chuckled, "Nice try Casanova. I know that you are of the bi persuasion. Still, the guys you pick suck."

"That's because I love you."

Janet just smiled at this, "See, that was better."

"But Dean Cain, Clive Owen... Who can resist that."

Janet laughed again, "Ah yes, the only person in the world who went to see Beyond Borders for the guy opposite Angelina Jolie."

"He should have been picked to be the next James Bond."

Janet shook her head, "Daniel Craig isn't so bad."

Sam raised both eyebrows, "Janet Frasier, he's blonde."

Janet looked up above her head at Samantha, "Well, we all know that Sean Connery is the one and only true bond."

"Roger Moore."

"Sean."

"Roger."

"Sean."

"Nope, Sean was a little short, and that hair. Roger was just dashing on a spoon."

Janet started to speak, but the phone that was sitting next to them rang. Sam winced and picked it up. "Carter."

She listened for a moment before taking a deep breath. After another moment she hung up. "That was Jack, we're needed back at the SGC. Well, outside the SGC, they found a body." Janet made a not so happy face.

* * *

><p>Booth looked up at the mountain and then off to the side. He met Temperance's eyes, "Don't go anywhere near the mountain Bones. Got it?"<p>

Temperance looked up at it and back down at Booth, "You are aware that I'm not an idiot Agent Booth. Correct?"

Booth held his hands up, "You don't tend to listen to directions. Now, these are bones, we need to know who they belong to."

"Here?"

"You will have a lab in the main building to do whatever tests or such that you need to do." A blonde woman held her hand out, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter. You must be Doctor Temperance Brennan." Temperance nodded, "Good, this is my colleague Major Janet Frasier. She's going to assist you in whatever way you need."

Temperance crouched down by the bones, "And be my very own personal watchdog. You don't think that Agent Booth can do it by himself?"

Samantha looked Booth up and down, "Truth be told, I'm not sure why Agent Booth is here." Temperance hid a grin. "And if you need me, Doctor Frasier knows how to get in contact with me or someone else who can be of help."

Temperance looked up, "Thank you." She held out a hand and Samantha shook it again. "So, why are we just standing here."

* * *

><p>"I would dial the numbers. Just to listen to your breath." Kim's Mom's iPod had just surprised Kim so much that she had spit out the drink that she had been drinking. "Holy shit."<p>

The man that was sitting next to her patted her on the back, "Are you alright ma'am?"

Kim coughed for a second before she nodded, "Sorry, did I get you soaked."

The dark haired woman next to him took his handkerchief and sopped up a little of it, "He's used to it." She reached across the man, "I'm Lois Lane."

Kim shook Lois' hand and the man's as well, "I'm Clark Kent."

Kim blinked and looked at the two of them. "You, you're..." She peered at the two people. "So, can you, ya know..." She made a flying motion with her hand.

Lois rolled her eyes, "No, he can't, he's married, and I'm not a reporter, I'm a PE teacher, he's a school principal, and the only way we fly is by plane. God almighty, they're just names."

Kim held her hands up, "I'm going to go back to my music now. Uh...bye..."

Kim put back in the ear bud that she had taken out and caught the middle of a song. "You raise up so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up to walk on stormy seas, I am strong when I am on your shoulders, you raise me up to more than can be." She smiled to herself, this was more like her Mom's style. Josh Groban, not bad in moderation, but more than that. Kim couldn't be held responsible for what she did.

Clark tapped Kim on the shoulder, and Kim took the ear bud out again. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of my wife. Yes, we do have the same names as the two people in the Superman comics. We get that a lot, jokes, looks, sometimes..."

Kim held a hand up, "I understand. And am sorry for saying anything. I've been having a very... trippy trip, and for a second there I was having a stroke and regressing or something." Clark laughed. "So please, go back to... whatever you were doing."

Lois spoke, "Mostly contemplating our navels."

Kim smiled, "See, I was doing that while listening to music I don't actually like."

This made Lois smile, "Why are you going out west?"

Kim took out the other ear bud and shut off the iPod, "I'm looking for someone. A short woman who has stolen my heart."

Clark smiled, "That's very poetic, are you a writer?"

Kim shook her head, "Doctor, psychiatrist actually. I'm Kim Legaspi by the way. I don't think I have the same name as any comic book characters."

Clark laughed, and Lois rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Did you get the information I wanted on the soil?"<p>

Jack nodded on the screen, "And you know..."

Temperance cut Jack off, "Thank you. Did Angela..."

"I'm good Tempe, but I'm not a miracle worker."

Booth mumbled in the background, "You're her friend, that's a miracle."

Angela shot the out of frame Booth a look, "I heard that. I can't make something from nothing."

"Please, just do your best." Both sides shut off the connection. Temperance went back to the bones, and walked around them slowly. Booth took a look at his watch, "I'm going to get something to eat. You should come with me Bones." Temperance shook her head, "Your loss."

Temperance undid and redid her pony tail and took another circuit around the bones that she had in front of her. She almost bumped into Janet. "Oh, sorry."

"You should take a break."

Temperance put her hand over the chest area of the body and shook her head. "The breaks just aren't consistent with anything I've ever seen." Janet nodded along with Temperance, but didn't speak. She went over to her computer and typed in a few things, a list came up. "Do you have a common printer somewhere?"

Janet looked around, "Uh...no..."

Temperance stopped just short of laughing, "It'd be great to have one."

Janet gave a distinct nod. "Can do... be right back."

* * *

><p>"You're insane."<p>

Kim smiled, "You know, I've been getting that a whole lot lately Ms. Lane, uh, Mrs. Kent...uh.."

"Lois."

"Right, I have been getting that a whole lot lately."

Lois had moved over a seat, Clark having had to go pay a visit to the boy's room. "Well, look at it this way. You're going over hundreds of hundreds of miles to find this woman. I assume you're in love, and she's not related to you in some way?" Kim nodded, "So, for true love you're going on a great journey. Hell, you have a better story than I do."

"You believe in true love?"

"Damn straight I do...uh sorry..."

Kim laughed, "I don't mind the word. Generally we don't mind the word straight."

"Right, anyway, I do believe. I was sitting in a classroom, minding my own business, and Clark he just, well he swooped in like my personal Superman."

Kim smiled, "See, now you're even making the jokes."

Lois rolled her eyes, "It's hard not to. So, is this woman your Superman?"

Kim thought about this for a moment, "No, you know what, she really isn't, she's my Clark Kent though... the comic book one, not the one you're married to."

"A Clark Kent ran for, I think it was President a few years ago."

"Really." Kim glanced out the window, "That would have been interesting. So, a PE teacher. My sister spent most of her childhood wanting to be a PE teacher."

Lois nodded, "What is she now?"

Kim paused, "What, oh, Maura's a Professor at Northwestern, in the Music department."

Lois inclined her head, "It is teaching. Does she love what she's doing."

Kim nodded, "Every single one of us does. My father's a cook. Ker..." Kim stopped and swallowed, "Why in the world am I telling a total stranger all this?"

Lois paused for a moment, "Most likely because you still think that you had some sort of psychotic break and are really talking to yourself in a bouncy white room. What about your girl?"

Kim crossed her arms over her chest, "See, my mind would never have made that up. I... I told Kerry that my father was a cook and she was quite astounded. I believe that she said something about guessing that I must be adopted."

"I take it you're not the best cook."

Kim snorted a laugh, "To say the least."

Lois out her hands, "Join the club."

* * *

><p>"She knows something is fishy."<p>

General Jack O'Neill looked from Sam to Janet, who had spoken. "How do you figure that. All she has is the bones."

"Have you ever read her books sir?" General O'Neill shook his head, "She's the best in her field. She also..." Janet trailed off, then resumed her previous statements, "She feels that something is wrong. She has a sixth sense about some things, while she has no sense about others."

General O'Neill sat back in his chair, "Do we know enough to make a positive ID? Do you know enough?"

Janet shook her head, "I have a guess, but you won't like it, and I'm not fully sure."

General O'Neill thought for a moment, "You tell Sam here, and she'll tell me, would that be better."

Janet cracked a bit of a smile, "You'd be less likely to have me locked up in a psych ward that way."

General O'Neill nodded. "Good, then it's settled, out, out..."

Sam and Janet both stood and left the room. Janet spoke, "She wants a printer. I said I'd be back in a moment."

Sam laughed, "Well, we'll use the government excuse."

"What?"

"Hey, a government moment is extremely different from your regular old moment."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Right."


	10. Chapter 9

Lois gave Kim a hug as they got off the train. Kim steeled herself so as not to do a double take. Clark just shook her hand. "It was fun talking to you Kim."

Kim nodded, "You two as well. Made the trip feel positively short."

Clark and Lois Kent walked off one way while Kim went the other.

After a moment Kim looked back, but couldn't find the married couple. She shook her head, "I had to be tripping... Next thing you know I'll be talking to Seven of Nine and Kathryn Janeway." she shook her head again, "Must have been the Josh Groban."

* * *

><p>Seven of Nine, also known as Annika Hansen frowned over at her Captain. "Do you believe that she spotted us Captain?"<p>

Kathryn stared at Kim's back for a second, before looking back at her Astrometrics and Jack of All trades officer. She shook her head. "I think she's just had a long day Seven."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Temperance looked up as Janet and the Lt. Colonel that she had met at the original site came into the lab. "Took long enough. Just for a printer. Did you assemble it as well."<p>

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Do I need the cord, or do you have IrDA?"

Temperance shook her head, "No cord needed. I live in the twenty first century. This is the list of missing persons, you wouldn't happen to have a list of the personnel on the base." Sam shook her head. "I didn't really think so. None the less, I sent what I could to my people in Washington, at the Jeffersonian Institute. They'll see what they can find. The chest area still disturbs me. Other than that, the bones are pretty much intact, other than some old breakage in one of the legs."

Sam tilted her head to one side, "Which one?"

"The left." Sam nodded, and Temperance bit, "Does that mean something to you?"

"What? No. I just wondered. I'm a scientist as well. Astrophysicist, knowledge is power right?"

Temperance nodded and watched the two women go out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam waited in the secret room behind the lab. Janet entered quietly and the two women looked at each other. "You think it's you?"<p>

Janet looked through the one way glass into the lab, "Yes, I think that it is Janet Clone."

Sam sat and stared at Temperance walking around the lab. "Damnit. Will she figure out what caused the lower abominable injury?"

Janet turned towards Sam. "How do you know where it was?"

Sam's face froze, "You're kidding me right?" Janet started to speak, but Sam put a hand up, "I... the injury is imprinted on my rods and cones Janet."

Janet looked back out the window, "Maybe we'll get lucky."

Sam shook her head, "We never get lucky here. We get put through the ringer here."

* * *

><p>Kim rang the door bell. After a moment a young woman opened the door. "Can I help you?"<p>

Kim nodded, "I'm looking for a... Samantha Carter."

"Why?"

Kim didn't miss a beat. "I have information that she may have met with someone I'm looking for, a Kerry Weaver."

The young woman nodded, "Yeah, c'mon in. Have a seat. I was just studying."

"You're in college?"

The woman smiled, "Air Force Academy actually. It's kind of flipping me out a bit actually. I'll be a Lieutenant in the Air Force in..." she shook her head. "But, that's not why you're here, and I need to get back soon. Doc Weaver, she came, she left."

"To the point. I like. Did she talk to your mother?"

The woman shook her head, "Yes and no, I'm Cassie by the way. Yes, she talked to my mother, and Sam... but Sam's not my mother." Cassie paused, "You get all of that all right?"

Kim nodded, "Do you know what the three of them talked about?"

Cassie shook her head, "Nope, wasn't here. Most likely I was sweating somewhere, maybe also in some sort of pain."

Kim frowned, "Do you know where either of them are right now?"

This made Cassie pause, "I do... but..." she paused again, this time much longer. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke again. "Give me a second okay?"

Kim nodded and Cassie went into the back of the house. Kim took a stroll around the living room. The picture that seemed to be in central one in the room was sitting on shelf off to the side. It was of six smiling people. Cassie was much younger, twelve or so probably. She was standing on the ground. Right behind Cassie, on her knees with her arms draped around the young girl was a blonde with a large smile and short hair. Behind her and to one side on one knee was a brunette woman with her arm over the blonde's shoulders. The rest of the photo was Chaos. There was a brown-grey haired man half standing, half lunging at a brown haired man who wore glasses. In the middle, holding the first man back from the bespectacled one was a very large, muscular and downright scary looking dark man with a with a wool hat on, and a very serious look on his face.

Cassie had come up behind Kim. "That's my family. Sam, Mom, Uncle Jack, Uncle Danny, and...Teal'c..."

"That's an interesting name."

Cassie smiled, "Teal'c's a unique kinda guy. So, you still want to see my... Sam and Mom... I can drop you off."

Kim turned, "If you don't mind, are they all Air Force, in the picture I mean."

Cassie nodded, "Everybody but Uncle Danny, he's a squint..." she smiled, "But we don't hold that against him."

* * *

><p>Matt popped up right next to Mallory's desk. "You have a visitor. It's the cute sister."<p>

Mallory raised an eyebrow, "Your cute sister?"

"Ha..." Matt sat down across from Mallory at his desk. "Keep your day job. She's on your six."

Mallory stood and turned, "Ms. Kingsley, can I help you?"

Gwen handed a piece of paper to Mallory. "This..." she paused, "...I found this last night."

Mallory took it and blinked, "Holy shit. Who else touched this?" Gwen looked around the room, "Gwen..."

Gwen finally met Mallory's eyes, "Carlos Lopez... he found it in his jacket. He thinks that Henry probably slipped it into his pocket when they were out. Other than that, just me."

Mallory looked down at her hand as Matt came over to them with an evidence bag. "Is this Carlos Lopez a firefighter, had an older sister?" Gwen nodded, "Okay. Still, we're going to need statements from both of you."

Gwen nodded, "I can call him. He's on duty, that's why he didn't come...nuh...nothing sinister or anything, you know why I..."

Mallory nodded as Matt led her away so she could give a statement and call Carlos.

She took a deep breath, she'd known Sandy...she took another breath, she'd gone out with Sandy.

She looked down at the baggie. This note, it wasn't good, it wasn't good at all. She set about entering it into the justice system.

* * *

><p>Sam and Janet were back out in the lab. Temperance was doing her thing. "Middle forties. For the most part in good health at the time of her...death. Thought it looked like she had some form of Osteoporosis. But not quite, I'd never seen it quite like this. So I took a slice of bone. I know bones, it's my job, it's my passion, it's my life... as sad as that may be. This is, not, bone." Temperance moved to one side and let Janet then Sam take a look at the sample up close.<p>

Sam straightened up, "Who have you told?"

Temperance raised an eyebrow, "Told what, that what we have here is some sort of unidentified humanoid form that looks much like a human should, but isn't made out of the right stuff. I may not be up on popular culture, or the brightest when it comes to things other than the sciences and book learning, but I'm not so stupid that I would go around blabbing this."

"Colonel Carter to the nearest courtesy phone. Colonel Carter to the nearest courtesy phone."

Temperance stood there stunned, she turned to Janet, "Okay, did I just have a mini stroke, or did that sound very similar, eerily similar to a mall?"

Janet smiled and shrugged, "Walter has an interesting sense of humor. So... are you sure of your findings?"

"Yes, I'm also assuredly sure that you already know who this is."

Booth swooped in, "Now Bones, if she had known, she would have told us. C'mon. This is the Air Force, not the Navy, or Marines, or Army. What kinds of secrets could the Air Force have. You aviators don't even have proper dress uniforms."

"You'd be surprised Agent Booth. We have a problem, and..." she almost comically grit her teeth for a second before she regained her composure. "...we need your help. One of our... people, a Mr. Siler... has gone, missing. He's in San Francisco. But we can't send a team. Agent Booth, I need your help to go find him."

Temperance nodded and Booth stared at Sam, "Why do I get the feeling that you already know the answer to this question?"

"Agent."

"Colonel."

Temperance got in between them and diffused the glare war. "Booth... I'm done here."

Booth looked between Sam and Temperance, "Okay, let's go then."

Temperance started to pick up her computer and accessories, but Sam put a hand on hers. "You can't do that."

"Colonel with respect. Unless you have another.. whatever... that did that to our victim here. One we can take with us, then I need my data."

Sam paused for a moment then nodded. Booth and Temperance were halfway to the door when Sam spoke again. "Try not to kill him okay?"

Booth shot Sam a look, but Temperance met Sam's eyes and nodded.

* * *

><p>Kim got out of the car and took step back as Cassie roared out of sight. She turned and was met by a very barrel chested man. She took a step back and realized it wasn't just a man, it was a Butterbar Marine. "You cannot enter."<p>

"I just..."

"No."

Kim gave a hurf and crossed her arms over her chest. "You going to kick me out of the area as well Lieutenant?"

"No Ma'am."

"Blondie?"

Kim looked up to see Temperance and a very FBI looking man coming out of the base. "Doctor Brennan?"

On her way past Temperance caught Kim's arm and pulled her along. "You're coming with us."

Kim stumbled for a second before she successfully matched Temperance's pace. "Where?"

"San Francisco."

Kim snorted a laugh, which got Booth to turn around. "You're kidding me."

Temperance frowned and shook her head, "I don't kid." All three go into the car. Booth driving, Temperance in the shotgun seat, and Kim in the back. "Why is San Francisco so funny?"

"It's where I've lived for the past five years."

* * *

><p>Carlos was over in a flash when Marty called him, and Gwen was with him, which thankfully Marty or Chuck didn't ask any questions about. "What's wrong? What happened?"<p>

Chuck was the one who spoke, "He wouldn't come out to eat. Not worrying at that point, but he's been in his room for...a while now. We thought maybe you would be better to talk to him than either of us. I think, we think, that the whole, situation may be hitting him for real, full blown bore on. The fact that there's only a small chance that his mother will be coming back. Not to mention that...I'm sorry, they're your parents. But they should be here, not us."

Carlos took all that in and nodded, "Right. I..." he nodded, but then shook his head and went back towards Henry's room. He knocked on the door then entered. "Hey bud. How you doing?"

Henry didn't look up, just held a cat, or what Carlos assumed was a cat that he didn't recognize to his chest. "Hey, who's that. What happened to Leo the Lion?"

Henry pointed on the other side of the room. The Lion sat had obviously been thrown over there, and landed, if it had been a real lion, very awkwardly. Carlos walked over to the bed and sat down on the end. Not too close, but not too far away. "So, 'sup today?"

Henry shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "Tired."

Carlos reclined on the bed, "You're not kidding kiddo. Me too, wanna know what I did all night last night?"

Henry paused, but then nodded. "It started off pretty normal enough. Bad dinner, you know how Eddie makes Mac and Cheese sometimes, when it's just us boys?" Henry's eyes got a little spark in them and Carlos smiled, "Yeah, you know what I mean, very very bad Mac and Cheese. Not a great way to start the night, but what can ya do. Anyway, we got a call last night. There was this little boy, a bit older than you. He had been playing at the park, but his mom had looked away from a moment and the boy had disappeared. No one could find him. You'll never guess where we found him..."

Henry frowned, "You?"

Carlos nodded and scooted closer to Henry on the bed. "Yep...are you going to guess?" Henry shook his head from side to side defiantly, "Okay, but if you give me a guess, then I'll tell you what happened..."

"A Lion."

Carlos smiled, "Good guess, but nope, I had to go up into the big tree in the middle of the park. Do you know the one I'm talking about."

"Really tall, picnic tree."

Carlos nodded, "You and your Mama have lunch under there sometimes don't you." Henry nodded, "Well, this little dude, climbed up so far into the tree that he couldn't get out. He was very scared, didn't know if he was ever going to get down. But we found him and helped him down."

Henry scooted over with his new, old looking cat and leaned against Carlos. Carlos took a breath, "Are you scared that you won't see Mama again?"

"Is Mama like Mama Sandy?"

Carlos practically cut Henry off before the child could finish his sentence. "No, no, they are going to find your Mama. She's going to hug and kiss you. Then you can wag a finger at her, I promise."

"No promise, promise bad."

Carlos closed his eyes and gave a chuckle, "You're just a forty year old man in a kid's body huh Henry?"

"Mama says too. I want Mama."

Both guys lapsed into silence for a bit, finally Carlos asked the question he'd been wondering since he entered the room. "Who's the bear?"

Henry handed the cat to Carlos for his inspection, "Ciaran."

"I like the name." He gave back the cat to Henry, "C'mon, Marty and Chuck are worried about you..."

"They're nice."

Carlos picked Henry up from the bed with an oof and nodded, "Yep, they are very nice indeed."

* * *

><p>Matt slammed his fist down on the interrogation table, "Where is she?"<p>

The man across from him, an Irish looking bloke with an overbite shrugged, "Don't know who ya talking about kid. Again."

Matt massaged his wrist for a second before he sat down. "We have the note, with your fingerprints all over it, it's not a nice note, so, where's the body. At least give the family a body."

The man shrugged, "I would if I could detective, but I can't, and I'm pretty sure that I never will."

Matt swallowed a few times before he stood and exited the room. He met Mallory's eyes, "I don't think he knows where she is."

Mallory nodded, "You give up too easily Rookie. He has to know something."

"You say that..."

"He has to know something Rookie. Stay here."

Mallory went into the interrogation room, "Uh oh."

* * *

><p>Kim sat across from Booth and Temperance. "So, it's a guy, Siler. Why can't they go him, or even better tell the San Francisco PD about him?"<p>

Booth gave a bit of a hurf, "Didn't get the chance to ask any questions." He did not look happy about that.

Temperance spoke up, "He's a blonde, an engineer, and about your height Agent Booth."

Booth looked over at Temperance who looked back. Kim looked from one to the other and shook her head. She spoke to Temperance though. "Do you know where he might be?"

Temperance shook her head, "Not at the moment. Angela made a tracking program. He gets entered into a database, we will have where he is."

Kim nodded, "Any idea what he wants. Why they're so worried?"

Booth spoke, "To me, it sounded like he was going West to wreak some havoc. I'd keep an eye on the banks, diamond stores, that sort of thing. Now, Bones, you going to tell me about that last little conversation with Colonel Carter?"

"No."

Booth managed not to look too pissed off, "I didn't think so, wouldn't want something as blind as trust to get in the middle of our working relationship."

He stood and walked towards the nearest airport store. Kim shook her head, "He's a bit high strung."

Temperance looked up from the computer screen. "He doesn't like not being in control. You seem to be taking this all in stride."

Kim sat back in her chair. "Over the last few days I've honed the skill of going with the flow. Have it down to a science actually. You?"

Temperance paused, "I work with the bones. I don't worry about anything else."

Kim uncrossed her arms, "That's a lie...luckily for you, I'm not feeling much like a Psychiatrist these days."

Temperance closed her laptop with a click, "You don't believe me?"

Kim nodded, "Everyone feels something when they see a dead body, a horrible injury, or someone dying, whatever. What differs is how much we let it get to us. How fast we move past it."

Temperance stared at Kim for a moment, "You're about as good at turning off your skill, your profession as I am."

Kim tilted her head one way, then the other, "We should work on that."

"We should."

Temperance stared at Kim for another second before she laughed. Booth sat back down with food and a mind numbing magazine. "You give her drugs Doc?" Bones' is laughing, that never happens."

"New things happen every day Agent Booth."

Kim looked between the two and felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and winced at the name on the front. She answered the call. "Hello."

"Where are you young lady?"

Kim took a deep breath, "Hey Mom. I'm at an airport, 'bout to go back to San Francisco."

There was silence from the other end of the phone, "Really."

"I'm sorry, I was coming back to Chicago, I was, but then I met a lawyer on the Empire State Building. Saw Jordan in Boston, and then got information from a nice Forensic Anthropologist that lead me to Colorado. If...if nothing else. I'll get my affairs in order out there, and be back as soon as I can."

Marty sounded a bit peeved, "That would be good, there are people here...Henry is really hurting, we're worried about you, and you won't be able to find her any better than the FBI or the Chicago Police Department will." Kim was silent, "Just come home safe, okay Kim?"

Kim switched the phone to her other ear, "I will. I love you Mom, and Dad too."

"We love you too sweetie."

As Kim hung up her phone she realized that both Booth and Temperance were starring at her, "What?"

Booth shook his head, "Nothing Doc. I think they called our plane."

* * *

><p>Mallory sat at the table in the interrogation room, alone. She was concentrating on her breathing as Matt came in and sat down across from her. "That doesn't mean we won't find her...Kerry. And we got him on Sylvia, found the weapon and clothes in his apartment. Maybe he's telling the truth."<p>

"You know, I met her once. It was weird, and it wasn't for long. I was at a Blackhawk game, I bumped into Sandy looking hellishly pregnant and this red head using a cane, a crutch I guess. It threw me for a bit of a loop. I thought I knew Sandy's type down to a T, I thought I was Sandy's type, and then I met this woman who threw all that totally out of whack. It..." Mallory shook her head, "Made me think."

Matt shrugged, "Not that I have multitudes of dating experience, not like the vet in the room..." Mallory shot him a look, "But, most people don't really have a type when it comes down to it, I usually surprise myself. We will find her Mallory."

"Or maybe she's floating at the bottom of a lake or pond somewhere."

Matt clapped his hands once, "That's it, we need to go dredge every body of water in Chicago and surrounding areas, then we'll find her."

Mallory looked up and met Matt's eyes, "I get your point Matt, and it's not over until the body is cold and dead..."

"...and found."

Mallory nodded and stood. Matt gave her a friendly whack on the back as they left the room. "Don't touch me Rookie..."

Matt smiled, "Ah, much better."

* * *

><p>Carlos sat in the Legaspi's living room with his head between his knees in his hands. Gwen patted him on the back. "This has to end... one way or another. For everyone, especially for Henry."<p>

Gwen nodded, "I know. I mean for you all. I...I barely knew her." She glanced into the dining nook. Henry was still there, eating his very good, his words not hers, Mac and Cheese. "They are unique parents, they could have just dragged him out of the room, made him eat. Told him that he had to eat, it would have been what a whole chunk of parents would have done."

Carlos also looked over into the dining nook. "Then he'd still be as sad, depressed as he was to begin with, pissed off, and he wouldn't trust them anymore."

Gwen looked away from Henry and the Legaspi's. "What would Kerry have done?"

Carlos sat back and thought, "He wouldn't have skipped any meal that she made...makes. That kid eats everything that is put in front of him, even Broccoli. I don't know if she's just an extraordinary good parent, cook, or both, but of course, if Kerry had been here, we wouldn't have had the problem in the first place, at all."

Gwen shook her head, "She, Kerry and Henry seem to have the perfect relationship."

Carlos chortled at this, "Oh God no. On more than one occasion screaming, crying, and tantrums have happened. But yeah, on the whole, I think she had good parents, good role models to pattern herself after...and she just tries to love the kid with all her heart. He's her world."

"True love."

Carlos blinked in surprise and looked over at Gwen, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Uncle Carlos, Aunt Gwen." That was all the warning they got before they were peppered with cheesy kisses.

* * *

><p>Sam rolled her shoulders as she stood in the gate room waiting for the whoosh of the Stargate. Teal'c stood on her left side, on his left was Doctor Daniel Jackson, on Sam's right stood Janet. Sam wasn't thrilled about that fact, but Janet had field experience, and considering how Janet had come to them when they had found her, she might very likely be needed. Sam did have to keep reminding herself that this wasn't the same Janet who had gone to P3X-666. The Janet Clone had gotten killed, and not a moment too soon it seemed. Ironies of Irony, the event that had ripped Sam up one side and down the other had been the best thing that could have happened to Earth. Sam hated irony.<p>

"Chevron Seven...Locked."

From the control room General O'Neil spoke, "Godspeed Campers..." Sam gave a wave over her head as she and the other three people decked out in BDUs ascended the ramp and stepped into the Stargate's event horizon. "...and good luck."

* * *

><p>Kim looked over her shoulder, "Is there any particular reason that Booth is sitting at the back of the plane? Hasn't he even watched one episode of Lost?"<p>

Temperance shook her head, "I don't get that reference."

"A TV show... the back of the plane comes flying off, fwoop, into the ocean. The relationships are quite intriguing."

Temperance regarded Kim for a moment, "You must have loved Lord of the Flies as a kid."

Kim shook her head, "Scared the crap out of me actually. Did you like Dry Bones?"

"Dry Bones?"

Kim hummed the melody but still got a speculative look. "Dem Bones, Dem Bones, Dem Dry Bones. The Hip Bone's connected to the leg bone..."

"That isn't technically correct."

Kim breathed in and out slowly, "That's not really the point of the song. Do you listen to music at all?"

Temperance nodded, "Yes, putting aside the insulting fact that you asked me that question, I like Hip Hop, the tribal beats are primitive, they talk to your soul through the soles of your feet. I've found if I listen to one loud enough, my heart adjusts its rhythm ever so slightly to match the beat."

Kim just shook and shook her head, "You really need to get out more, much more."


	11. Chapter 10

Sam led the team up one hill and held a hand up. She got down on her stomach. Everyone else followed suit, "Looks like we found him, or those who have him at least."

Janet scooted over on her stomach so she was right next to Sam, shoulder to shoulder. "Do you see him?"

Sam handed the binoculars to Janet who frowned. Teal'c was also frowning, though to be fair, he didn't smile much usually either, while Daniel was staring intently through his pair of binoculars as only a scientist can.

Teal'c and Sam's eyes met, and Sam took a breath, "Jan, you and Daniel are the bait, the distraction, Teal'c and I are the trap."

Janet looked at Sam and made a mental note to have a conversation with Sam when they got out of this. Got back to Earth. "Give us the signal, we'll look nice and wormy."

Sam nodded and she and Teal'c made their way stealthily into the jungle. Janet marveled, "It's a good thing the Goa'uld seem to love jungle planets. We'd be sunk if it were a desert planet."

Daniel looked away from his binoculars. "I'm surprised Sam wasn't the decoy with you."

Janet nodded slowly, "Truthfully, so am I Daniel. But, she's working on everything regarding... she working through it. Now... we should shut up."

"What will our decoy... ness be?"

"We'll look lost and clueless."

Daniel nodded and looked through his binoculars again. "Can do."

* * *

><p>Booth and Temperance looked to Kim. "So, where now?"<p>

Kim held her hand up, "I'm a psychiatrist, not a psychic. Sounds alike, but they're different. I have no idea. Nothing on that mondo tripped out computer of yours?"

Temperance shook her head, "Not the last time I checked. I do need to find an outlet."

Kim tilted her head to one side, "You mean it can't find it's own electricity through the air."

"That's humorous, very funny."

Kim shook her head, "Well, it's not the end of the month, and I should pack up my stuff to send, so let's go over to my place." Kim waited for a quirky quip from Booth, but nothing came. "Walk this way."

* * *

><p>Marty breathed out and settled into the couch next to Chuck, "It's not the same, I've concluded that it's not the same."<p>

Chuck nodded, "You mean raising someone else's kid, going through everything and yet not quite knowing where you stand in his life."

"Yeah, that."

Chuck chuckled, "Maybe we're just too old for this."

Marty punched him playfully in the arm, "Speak for yourself old fogy."

Chuck smiled, "Yep, that's me, cradle robber to the end..."

Marty kissed the side of Chuck's face, "That's me, thirty three until the day I die."

Chuck looked back towards Henry's room. "He's not going to start doing any better with this unless he gets some sort of closure."

Marty nodded, "Did you see those two?"

Chuck smiled, "Gwen and Carlos. They seem inseparable. Unlike our daughter."

Marty grumbled, "She's in San Francisco, going to Fed Ex most of her stuff."

Chuck raised both his eyebrows, "Here, she's sending it here?"

"Simmer, simmer Charles my dear. I have no doubt she'll be moving into Kerry's before long."

Chuck put an arm around Marty and pulled her into him, "That's why you're the optimist in our relationship."

* * *

><p>Janet raised her head as Sam's signal sounded, she took a breath, met Daniel's eyes and stood. They made their way down the hill, making sure that they didn't surprise the Jaffa too much. Janet had no wish to get a scar that matched her dead clone.<p>

She and Daniel stopped as two Staffs were pointed at them. "Kree'ta. Shel na kree"

Daniel held up his hands, "We surrender... Shel, shel." Janet glanced around one of the Jaffa's and met Sam's eyes for a half a second. She took one step back, then another, and then hit the rock she knew was there and fell backwards. Both Jaffa took the bait and Teal'c shot them both in the chest with his Staff just as Janet landed on her butt. Sam popped out of the tend and gestured that Janet should join her in the tent.

Janet scrambled up and was in the tent in under two seconds. She schooled her features before a wince could show. "You're not looking too great there Sparky."

Siler took a breath and it ended with a cough. Sam kept looking towards the tent's door and back Janet took one of Sam's hands and their eyes met. "Hold this here."

Sam nodded and put her other hand on Siler's forehead, "Your wrench is back at the mountain, waiting for you. It's very lonely..."

Siler tried to laugh, but it came out more like another cough. Janet raised an eyebrow, "Don't make him laugh hun... It'll only make him hurt."

Daniel stuck his head in, "Is he stable yet?"

Janet spoke without looking up from Siler. "Tell Teal'c almost, and he'll be the second one to know once I do."

Daniel's head disappeared and Siler caught Sam's eyes. She leaned down and blinked, "People are tracking him down. Don't worry about that Siler, remember to breathe in followed by a breath out, over and over."

Siler rolled his eyes. Janet nodded and opened the tent door flap. "His neck and back are clear."

Teal'c took this as permission and hefted Siler with both women and Daniel wincing at this. Sam took the lead. "Let's get the hell off this wretched planet." Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet fell in behind her.

* * *

><p>Kerry Weaver, red hair, crutch, limp and all, yes that Kerry Weaver took a step off the elevator and looked around. It was much quieter than her ER in Chicago. She took another step forward and slammed into a blonde woman. Both nearly went crashing to the floor. Fortunately the only thing that fell to the ground was Kerry's crutch.<p>

The blonde woman leaned down and picked up the crutch. "God, I'm sorry..." the blonde, her name tag said Em, handed back Kerry's crutch. "It's these damn contacts." Em shook her head, "Are you alright?"

Kerry nodded, "Uh... do you have a phone here?"

"I..."

A dark haired, dark complexioned man interrupted Em, "Can I help you?" Kerry just stared. And the man repeated himself, "Are you hurt?"

Kerry stood there and blinked, "What's your name?"

"Doctor Christopher Sole."

Kerry shook her head, "I didn't think it would be so obvious. I thought that it would be subtle, that I would miss it like I missed everything else in my life. But..."

Chris held a hand up, "Ms..."

"Actually, Doctor... Doctor Kerry Weaver."

There was a pause, "You're being very vague."

Kerry still hadn't taken her eyes off of Chris. "I'm not if you have any idea what I'm talking about..." Christ waited. "A... I think you're my son, I guess."

"What?"

Em suppressed a smile, "Here's hoping you're adopted Chris."

Chris gave Em a friendly punch on the arm, "Keep your day job."

Em smiled, "I try, and I think I'll leave you two to your... discussion."

Em left and Chris took a breath, "We shouldn't do this here."

Kerry nodded, "Agreed. I've had more than my share of scenes in the ER. I don't want this to be one of them."

* * *

><p>Booth took a look around Kim' apartment, "Pretty nice. Can't say I like the clowns."<p>

Kim seemed to pull boxes out of nowhere into the room. "No one likes the clown, I like the clowns, that's why they're there. Sit, relax, if you want something to drink, it's through the doorway to the kitchen." Kim disappeared into the bedroom of the apartment.

Booth shook his head, "She is stressed out."

Temperance set up and started up her computer, "And you aren't stressed?"

Booth looked out the window for a moment, then moved over a bit and looked at the pictures on the mantle. "Big family."

Kim stepped out to get a box. "I have many Aunts and Uncles, Nephews, Nieces...Cousins. Three siblings... we have big holidays."

She went back into her room, Booth's eyes following her. "Why did she come with us?"

Temperance paused before she looked up, "A feeling."

Booth did a double take, "Well heaven be, Doctor Brennan is having a feeling, does it hurt too much?"

"Keep your day job Agent Booth."

* * *

><p>Chris gestured that Kerry should have a seat on the other side of the desk in the on call room. Kerry looked around, "You're an ER doctor?"<p>

Christ shook his head, "No, and yes. I did my Residency in Psychiatry, but I'm doing, actually, I'm almost done, my time's almost up on a Fellowship in the Emergency Department here." He put his hands on the table, "I can't be your son Doctor Weaver." He looked over her shoulder for a second, "It's not physically possible."

Kerry shook her head, "I didn't expect... I have been looking for, asking about, a girl, a daughter. Your eyes, I don't know anything about you, but maybe I was wrong in some way, but you are, you're my offspring."

Christ sat there, "You said, you were... looking and asking... about your daughter."

Kerry nodded, "I did. It was crazy, and winding, and tiring, but ultimately worth it..."

Chris frowned, "I'm not going to dissuade you from believing that I'm your kid?"

Kerry shook her head, "I... during this journey, I've had time to think, lot of time to think. I was given up for adoption, and it took me over forty years to find my birth mother... birth parents once I..." Kerry shook her head as she trailed off.

Chris sat back and put his hands back in his lap. "I never was adopted, I'm an orphan, but I aged out of the system."

Kerry's face went white, "Y-you..." she put a hand to her head, "My God, I... I should go. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I..." she stood, but was stopped from moving any further away from the desk by Christopher's hand on her arm.

"I'm off in half an hour. If you'd... I have to make a stop first, but we could go to my apartment, we could... we could talk."

Kerry met Christopher's eyes. "You believe me?"

Chris tilted his head to one side, "Maybe a little, maybe...I can see it, or maybe you're very good, and have successfully pulled me into your delusion."

Kerry raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Marty looked out the back window and shook her head. Chuck was raking all the leaves into a big pile that would be sucked up later. Henry meanwhile was helping, running all around the yard carrying small piles of leaves in his hands to the pile, leaving a trail of leaves behind him. He'd dump one handful and sprint to another part of the yard to grab more leaves.<p>

Every few minutes Chuck would pause his raking, just stare at Henry's energy and shake his head, the kid didn't pause, and didn't seem out of breath even. And then there were no leaves. Henry stopped in front of the pile and looked up at Chuck as if to say, 'Now what?'

Chuck frowned, "Are you going to jump in?"

Henry frowned, "Jump?"

Chuck took a few steps and threw himself into the pile of leaves with an oof. Henry's eyes got big and a smile came to his face and he took a running start at the pile. He flung himself in laughing and rolling and smiling.

After a few moments Chuck rolled himself out of the pile and stood with a loud groan. This snapped Henry's attention to Chuck who waved at Henry, "Keep going, frolic away."

Henry laughed as he threw leaves into the air with a woo.

* * *

><p>Temperance looked up at Booth and Kim, "I have something."<p>

Booth shook his head, "So grammar conscious, everyone else would have used got or something."

Kim frowned, staring at Booth for half a second before she shook her head and concentrated on Temperance. "What?"

Temperance consulted the computer some more, "Angela sent me a picture from yesterday, from a bank in town, their security cameras. Looks like Siler, or whomever this person is, looks like he was scouting the bank."

Booth moved next to Temperance and stared over Temperance's shoulder and nodded mostly to himself, "Let's go."

Kim pointed at herself, "Me?"

Temperance raised an eyebrow, "I'd like for you to come." Temperance swung the computer around so that Kim could see the picture. "Do you know anyone who works there?"

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and thought for a half a minute, "Yes, Paula. I think she's an assistant day manager or something."

Temperance stood, and put away her computer as she met Kim's eyes, "Then even Agent Booth can't complain about you coming with us." She shifted her focus to Booth, "Can you Agent Booth?"

Booth shook his head and exited the apartment. Kim raised an eyebrow and shook her head a Temperance followed him. She took a glance around her apartment, threw her keys in the air, and followed the other two out the door.

* * *

><p>Chuck was finished sucking up all the leaves. He hefted Henry into his arms as they went back inside the house. Marty made a face and scrunched her nose. "Aren't you two a sight, and a smell as well..."<p>

Henry laughed into his hand as Chuck gave Marty a kiss on the cheek. Chuck looked at where the cordless phone was sitting on the kitchen counter next to his and Marty's cell phones. "Have you heard from Kim today?"

"Hardy Har Har Charles Legaspi..."

Chuck smiled lightly and shrugged, "I guess I'll go dunk the dirty one in the bath."

Marty nodded with a smile, "You should partake in a shower after that Charles."

Chuck gave Marty another kiss, this time on the lips, "I'll take that under advisement."

Marty raised both her eyebrows, "I guess I should take under advisement whether I make dinner or not."

Chuck blinked for a minute before he smiled, "Point taken m'lady. Bath and shower for the boys...before dinner then." Marty smiled as she watched them go out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kerry looked around the bank as she and Chris went up to one of the tellers. "Paula. What are you doing behind a window?"<p>

Paula shook her head, "Everyone is out sick. I'm covering. So, what can I do for you Chris?"

"Money, mostly money. For one thing, I looked at my balance online earlier and it didn't look like my check had been deposited by the hospital. If you could check that, and..." He handed a withdrawal slip to Paula along with his License. "And as I said... money."

Paula nodded and typed and looked, looked and typed for a second. "Okay, it looks like it was put in later than usual, but yep, it's there now, and your money's upcoming." Chris nodded.

Kerry jerked forward as a blonde man bumped her from behind. She turned and took another step backwards towards the teller. She stared at the black lump the man was holding and then met the man's cold blue eyes. Kerry gripped Christopher's arm so hard that he turned, he took in the scene and yelled, "Gun... gun..."

The door of the bank slammed closed and echoed through the bank to Kerry's ears. Kerry looked at the doorway and her eyes went wide, "Kim?"


	12. Chapter 11

Henry frowned, "Where's box?"

Marty lifted Henry into the practically ancient booster seat. "The... where's the box, and I didn't buy the pizza Henry, I made it."

Henry tried to look around the room, "Where's... the... box?"

Chuck chuckled and ruffled Henry's hair as he came in the room, "Marty cooked the pizza Henry. She makes amazing homemade Pizza."

Henry's gaze went to Chuck, "Garlic, Anchovies?"

Marty winced, "Garlic, yes, it has Garlic. Anchovies, are you crazy kiddo?"

Henry spoke with a straight face, "Little..." before he cracked himself up.

Chuck sat and shook his head as Henry dove into his piece of pizza. "How does Kerry, how does anyone deal with his sense of humor on a day to day basis?"

Marty smiled, "Just eat your pie Charles."

* * *

><p>Cameron stepped into House's office and frowned, the doctor was engrossed in his small TV. "General Hospital on?"<p>

"It's not on for an hour, AMC first, then One Life to Live, no, there's a hostage situation going on in San Fran."

Cameron shook her head and sat down across from House, "No one actually says San Fran when referring to the city."

"Then I'll start something."

Cameron looked down at her hands, when she looked up again, House was in front of her, leaning against his desk. She shook her head, "Ah hell." She stood up and gave him a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Em looked up at the TV in the waiting room as she set about going home. "My God, Chris."<p>

* * *

><p>Casey did a double take at the TV in her office that was always turned to news, "The blonde."<p>

Olivia looked as well, "Yeah, guess she went from almost getting run over to getting held up."

Casey blinked, "You've met her?"

"You have?"

* * *

><p>Kim was sitting next to Kerry, they were leaning together, though it wasn't clear who was leaning on whom. "I was looking for you."<p>

Kerry frowned as she looked back at Kim, "What?"

They were interrupted, "Shut up, you speak again, you will each get a bullet, through your brain." Kerry and Kim closed their mouths. "C'mon, c'mon, what you have cement for hands, the money, the money."

Paula held her hands up, "I'm a teller, I don't have..."

She swallowed as Siler came over and put a gun to Paula's forehead, "You're a manager, of course you can get into the drawers. You, and the cripple, put 'em in here, and none of those damn dye packs understood." He yanked Kerry up and Kim followed, "Did I say anything about you Blondie?"

Kim grit her teeth, "I'll help." She glanced out the door of the bank to where Booth and Temperance were. She had no doubt that Booth was kicking himself for putting money in the parking meter instead of letting Kim do it as she had suggested. Kim didn't give Siler any choice as she supported Kerry as they went back behind the counter.

Chris spoke, "So, come here often?"

Kerry frowned, "Shut up Christopher."

Chris had to restrain himself from laughing, even if she didn't turn out to be his mother, she sure sounded like it. Siler met Kerry's eyes again, "Take the advice of the lady."

Kerry leaned heavily on her crutch as she regarded Siler, "Choose, either call me a cripple, or a lady."

Siler blinked, "Excuse me?"

Kim interrupted Kerry, "Nothing," she gave Kerry a mostly gentle elbow in the gut. "She said nothing at all." She held her hands out, and Siler threw her the bags. Kim caught them and held them for a second, "You do know that this is illegal, wrong even?"

Siler stared at Kim, "C'mere."

Kim pointed at her chest and Siler didn't seem amused, she made her way towards him. When she got within reach he reared back and slugged her, she fell to the ground, and to the amazement of everyone else in the bank but Kim, Kerry was the first to Kim's side. "You okay?"

Kim winced as Siler waved his gun, "Everyone, back into the vault." People didn't go fast enough for him and he shot a bullet into the teller's window. Everyone flinched and were much faster. He pointed the gun at Kerry and Kim, "No, you two get to stay here, you two big mouth."

Chris didn't move from his place on the ground, he assumed that Siler meant him.

* * *

><p>Temperance pulled Booth aside, "Why aren't we going in, saving Kim, those two others?"<p>

Booth shook his head, "The bag in front of them, the bomb squad thinks it's a bomb."

Temperance took a breath, "Well, at least they don't think that it's bagels. He has the detonation device?" Both nodded, "They're going to die?"

Booth met Temperance's eyes, "You like this woman."

Temperance shrugged, "We talked, she's a doctor, I am able to make friends other than ones at work Seely."

Booth shook his head and put a hand on Temperance's shoulder, "Now I know you're worried, you called me by my first name, no one ever calls me by my first name."

Temperance looked over at Booth, "Booth, your first name is Seely..."

* * *

><p>Kim looked at the bag in front of them. "That's why they're not coming in." A gun shot sounded and Chris started to get up, but both Kim and Kerry held him down with one hand. Kim stared at Chris, "You, you were on my plane to Chicago."<p>

Kerry didn't let Chris speak, "You flew to Chicago. Why did you go gallivanting across the country?"

"Why did you?"

There was a click and both women looked up, "Do you two ever do anything other than talk?"

Chris groaned, "All they've done is talk, talk, talk. Maybe you should let 'em join the other hostages in the back, in the vault."

Siler pulled Kim up and dragged his hand along Kim's jaw and lips. Kim clamped her teeth down on her tongue before she bit Siler's hand. She did use one of her hands to push Siler's hand away. Siler pushed her back down to the floor. "No, you all stay, a handsome young man, beautiful blonde, and a cripple. Oh, they won't let you three be blown to bits."

* * *

><p>Neela grabbed Abby's arm and yanked her towards the TV. "Look."<p>

Abby looked, "Shit." A mother looked over at Abby with a venomous frown on her face. Abby held a hand up, "Sorry, sorry..." Abby looked back up at the TV again, "I...wow..."

Neela went back to the Admit desk and picked up the phone, quickly punching in a number she knew by heart. "Michael. Turn on the news, then...could you." Neela paused, "You are the one and only Michael." She hung up and turned, coming up short because Abby was in her pat. Neela blinked, "Michael said he'd stop over."

Abby tilted her head to one side, "Do you love him?"

Neela blinked, "What?"

Abby frowned, "I just wondered..."

Neela was still confused, "He's, he's Michael, my heart is a flutter when I see him. Do you love Luka?"

"I asked you first, do you love him?"

* * *

><p>Marty was pacing back and forth, back and forth. She shook her head, looked at the TV for a second, then shook her head again and started pacing once more. Chuck came up from behind Marty and put his arms around her. "She'll be fine hun. For one thing, she's a psychiatrist. She can get in people's heads better than anyone I know. And, she's scrappy, she gets that from you honey."<p>

Marty leaned back into Chuck's embrace, "I know, I know, but she's my daughter, my first born, and she's not in there alone."

Henry stumbled out into the living room and stared at the TV. "Mama?"

Both Legaspi's turned as Henry came to the TV and touched its screen. The picture then changed and Henry took a step back, "Mama, I want Mama..."

He turned, tears streaking down his face. Marty picked him up, "That means she's okay little one. Your Mama will be coming back." Chuck winced, but Marty shook her head, "I have faith, we all need to have faith that Kim and Kerry and whoever the gentleman is, will all get out of this in one piece."

Henry stared at the TV, "Stay...I...Can I?"

Marty and Chuck's eyes met, Chuck shrugged, he had no idea if they should make Henry go back and worry. Or hope that if he stayed he would fall asleep. "Yes, okay, but just for a bit Henry." Henry nodded and yawned.

* * *

><p>Kerry looked between Siler's face and the gun, "Is someone back there bleeding all over the vault?"<p>

Siler looked over at Kerry, "He didn't bleed, much..."

Kerry was up on her feet before either Christ or Kim could restrain or stop her. She stepped right into Siler's gun barrel. "Sit down."

Kerry didn't, "How can you stand there when someone's bleeding out, dying." She looked over towards the doorway to the vault. Her attention was brought back to Siler when he laughed, "Your laws don't apply to me, your morals don't apply to me, you don't apply to me, you would never understand what I stand for." He straightened the gun, "Now, sit down."

Kerry slowly sat back down and Kim poked her in the gut. "Kerry..."

"Kim."

* * *

><p>Booth paced on one side of the police car as Temperance tapped away on the other side. She hit the enter button after a few more keystrokes and took a step back which made Booth look up. Temperance shook her head, "I sent something back to D.C., but no, nothing yet." Booth turned and looked at the bank. Temperance moved so that she stood next to him. "Are they going to go in?"<p>

Booth looked over, "They may if he goes back to the vault. He doesn't seem to want to be contacted."

Temperance frowned, "Can't they get into the vault through a back way?"

Booth looked over and looked a bit bemusedly at Temperance, "Bones, it's a vault, you're not supposed to be able to get in the back." Booth pushed off the hood of the car, "Get me if you get anything." Temperance nodded and watched him go.

* * *

><p>Sam was standing stock still in General O'Neill's office. Janet, Teal'c, and Daniel were next to her, and they were all staring at the LCD panel. O'Neill hung up his phone, "SG-18 is there. If the cops get him, dead or alive, they're ready to take him in. But..."<p>

Sam nodded, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking. There has to be a way to..." she shook her head as Daniel gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out Sam..."

Sam met Janet's eyes. "I need... silence, I'm going to go check on Siler. The real one."

Janet followed Sam out the door.

* * *

><p>Temperance stared at what Zach had sent back to her, and stared at it again. She finally blinked recognition. "No, this can't be possible, it can't be that easy."<p>

Booth looked up and started to make his way over. "They're about to..."

Temperance shook her head, "Tell them not to... it's..."

* * *

><p>"...electricity. Like a Zat shot, except they can't." Sam snapped her fingers. She was back in General O'Neill's office and O'Neill blinked in surprise at the snap of her fingers, "Hailey's on 18 right?" Janet nodded, she knew who was on each team better than she knew the back of Sam's hands. "Send her over as... someone. Have her give someone there the...have her set up something to electrocute him as if he was getting shot by a Zat."<p>

O'Neill nodded, he got what she was saying and got on the phone.

* * *

><p>Kim frowned, "They're doing something."<p>

"Shut up."

Kim stared up at Siler. "If they're setting up for something then we have a large chance of dying, so I'm going to say what I went back and forth across the country to say to Kerry, and you can shut me up with a bullet." She looked at Kerry, "I love you." Kerry started to speak, but Kim shook her head, "I know, I told you to move on, you weren't ready and I was too ready, and it got shot to hell. You moved on so well, took me so seriously, and I moved on so badly, and I'm sorry for any hurt I caused you, and..." Kim swallowed, "I've long since forgiven any pain you caused me."

Kerry started to open her mouth to speak, but a bullet flew by her head, "No one else speaks." Kerry blinked a few times, and put her hand to her head, bringing away blood. She turned, took Kim's face in her hands and kissed the day lights out of the blonde woman.

* * *

><p>Both Chuck and Marty were jerked out of a light sleep by Henry. "Mama's kissed Kim, Mama's kissed Kim..."<p>

Marty tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, as she watched over and over her daughter get practically mauled by the red headed woman. "Indeed she did Henry."

"Mama's will be okay, can I sleep?"

Marty blinked at the one eighty that Henry had done, but Chuck was awake enough to respond. "C'mon." He lifted Henry up. "Let's get you some sleep then."

* * *

><p>Chris tilted his head to one side for a second, but then shook it. But then did the whole motion again. This time giving his ear lobe a little pull to see if it was him. He blinked, "Over... shit, shit, fuck, over the counter, get over the counter."<p>

He practically threw Kerry. And he took her cane with him as he went over along side a surprised Kim. There was a buzzing followed by a reverberating boom that shook the three people's fillings. They just sat there for what seemed like forever before a police woman with her gun held out came around the corner of the counter. "We need to get you seen..." she was speaking to Kerry.

Kerry shook her head with a grimace, "The man... in the safe, in the vault."

The police woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, was he?"

Kerry started to shake her head, but thought better of it. "No... I..." she took a deep breath. "I need to go home. See Henry, Sylvia, the... what?"

Kim put her arms around Kerry as they both stood up, "It's a long, long story."

* * *

><p>Marty breathed out, "They're safe."<p>

Chuck kissed Marty, "I'm glad you're always right."

Marty took another deep breath, "Me too. Me too."

* * *

><p>Olivia stared at the television for a second before she flicked it off. She tilted her head to one side and picked up her phone. "Maybe it's time to get you back already."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam just stared at the screen waiting. And more waiting. And then the screen popped up with Hailey's face on it. "We got him Colonel, in one piece, though he's going to need a little work before we can work him over. Had to do a little sweet talking to make the cops understand that he was lucky, not... different... and that's why he didn't get blown to kingdom come."<p>

Sam nodded, "Good, good. Thank you Lieutenant."

"Ma'am."


	13. Chapter 12

"I knocked over the wine on purpose."

Kim frowned, "You're not dying Ker."

Kerry put her hand to the bandage on her head, "I know that Kimberly, I'm a doctor. I just.. .I wanted to come clean."

Kim shook her head, "I think you've lost too much blood Ker, how about we go get some Kung Pao Chicken, I know the best place, then we can get you on a plane home."

Kerry paused, but nodded after a moment.

* * *

><p>Matt popped his head in, "She got shot."<p>

"I know that Rook, everyone in the country practically knows that. Unless they don't have cable, and then they'll know it soon anyway."

"Also, I uh... think I saw someone you know coming down the hall."

Matt disappeared before Mallory could say anything back, and a half a second later Randi knocked on the squad room's door. "Can I come in?"

Mallory looked up and shrugged, "It's public property. Suit yourself."

Randi stood to the side of Mallory's desk with her arms crossed, "Can't I even tell you why I dropped out of sight for so long? Or, are we past that completely?"

Mallory took a deep breath, "I moved on Rand, you should too."

Before Mallory could move a muscle, Randi pulled open the top left drawer of Mallory's desk and pulled out a photo that was on top of the pile in the drawer. "Okay, so why do you still have this picture of us."

Mallory snatched it away, "I'm busy, a lot, so I haven't cleaned out my desk, sue me."

"You called me Rand, I haven't heard that in...can I just talk, you don't have to say anything, you don't even have to listen okay?"

Mallory shuffled some papers around, pulling a pen to one side then the other. "Fine, talk."

Randi nodded, "It was my mother, she's in Cleveland you know, or..she was. Anyway, she called me one night, crying her eyes out. She was dying, she, we haden't had the best relationship, but she said that she wanted me by her side as she went. It took her...I was away two years, but now...I'm back."

Mallory stood and was in Randi's face, "And you think that we'll just start up again?"

Randi sat down, "No, I'm not stupid. At first, I didn't call because I was so busy, getting hospice, and that sort of thing set up, the it got to be so long, and then I needed to find work, and I..." Randi pulled a hand through her hair. "I should have called, or written, or..."

"...shouted. Did you think I wouldn't understand, did you think I wouldn't have waited for you to come back. Hell, I would have gone to Cleveland and visited you and your mother."

Randi stared down at her hands, "I know."

Mallory shook her head, "God almighty woman."

"I know." Randi stood and started on her way to leave the squad room.

But Mallory also stood and caught her around the arm, turning her back, "We're not done here yet Rand."

* * *

><p>Both Kim and Kerry sat in silence, eating their food. It was Kerry who broke the silence, "Tell me the story?"<p>

Kim took a bite of chicken and a deep breath, "Right, the story. Well, apparently after Sylvia took Henry she got attacked by someone, and killed." Kerry looked horrified. "Henry went to the Lopez's."

"I should call them."

Kim shook her head, "They had a cruise or something." Kerry nodded as if she knew about it and had just remembered. "Henry is... uh..."

Kerry put her hand on Kim's in the middle of the table, "What, what's wrong?"

Kim slowly took her hand out from under Kim's, "No, nothing is wrong with Henry, he's at my parents house."

Kerry blinked, "Oh."

"Sorry, but I wanted to look for you, Abby had started with him, then me, and I thought... I mean, Maura, Curtis and Charlie aren't too screwed up right?" Kerry blinked, not recognizing any of the names, "My siblings." An 'ah' look came to Kerry's face. "Anyway, I think he is doing fine, I think they gave him my old room, probably totally freaked out by the clowns."

This brought a small smile to Kerry's face, "They're not the most kid friendly thing in the world."

Kim shrugged, "Oh, and your bong and olfusion is? He, he's such a good kid, amazingly smart."

Kerry's face went silent, "You didn't call him, tell him that did you?"

"Yeah, he's also kinda touchy about his smarts I found out."

Kerry tried to hide a laugh, but couldn't. "I'm sorry, I... I believe that I will blame it on getting shot."

Kim put her hand on top of Kerry's. "Now, be forewarned, that only gives you three months, that excuse."

Kerry looked out over the top of her nose at Kim, "This, from the psychiatrist?"

Kim chuckled, "This is the longest time since before my residency that I have not had any patients, it's given me astounding clarity about my life. Did you find your daughter?"

Kerry blinked, "You really did follow me around the country." Kim nodded, "I didn't find my daughter, but I did find a son."

Kim frowned, "Wait, but everyone I talked to said that you were looking for a woman, a female."

"I was."

"So, you didn't find her."

"Yes, I did."

Kim shook her head, "I don't understand."

Kerry smiled a little, "It's complicated, and Chris hasn't actually said anything out loud."

Kim was silent as she puzzled everything Kerry had said out in her head for a few minutes before she looked back up, "Oh, okay, I catch your drift. Are... are you going to tell me your story now? Why you left your son, who everyone says you're so crazy about you'll do anything for him, to go bouncing around the country?"

Kerry looked at her now cool food and back up to Kim, "It's a long story."

Kim held her hands out, "Hit me."

* * *

><p>Luka frowned and took a seat in the doctor's lounge across from Abby. "Are you okay Abby?"<p>

Abby looked up, "Who me? Peachy, two instincts in my body are going at it like dogs after a bone. I seem to be stuck in the mud not able to move anywhere with my life...You know what most people would do right now." Luka didn't speak and Abby continued, "Get sloshed, have a cigarette, sleep." She shook her head, "Other than that, I loved the play mister booth."

Luka put a hand on Abby's back, "You need a break."

Abby stood, "No, my problem is that I don't know what I need." She slipped out of the doctor's lounge door.

* * *

><p>Kim, Kerry, and Chris all sat in the same row on the plane that was jetting itself to Chicago. "Oh yes, this isn't weird."<p>

Kerry turned to Chris, "Why are you going back to Chicago with me, with us? Not to mention the fact," Kerry turned to her other side, "Kim, why are you going back."

Chris went first, "I have an interview at Mercy actually." Both looked over at Kim.

Kim shrugged, "Nothing better to do, oh, and I promised my mom that I would." Kim paused, "Plus, I'll admit it, I've fallen in love..." Kerry did a double take and started to speak, but Kim wasn't finished, "...with Henry Weaver." Kerry blinked. "Cutest guy I've seen since, well, since little Justin came into my life."

"Justin?"

Kim paused for a second, "Nephew, son of Charlie and Robyn, with a y."

Chris looked across Kerry to Kim, "Do you guys do the whole big family Thanksgiving?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, we do the big family Christmas actually. Why, you wanna come? We tend to take in a whole lot of strays as well as well, everyone from both the Keelers and the Legaspi sides of the families, not to mention, sometimes we also have David and Robyn's families, and on occasion Scott and Douglas' family, not to mention Pam, Heather and Susan's."

"Susan?"

"Susan Keeler, who's married to Uncle Victor. No one can actually keep track of most of it, though I try, I think I have a graph back at my apartment, well, what was my apartment. Basically we have the Legaspis, who are my Dad's family, he has a brother Chad and a sister Rosalie. Chad is married to Lilith, and they have three kids, Christina, Peter, and Lori. Rosalie is married to Robert Burne, and they have one child, Darren. Got it so far?"

Chris was shaking his head, and after a second leaned back and closed his eyes. Kerry though, was listening with much attention. "Go on."

Kim settled in, "Okay, so, where was I. Oh yes. Darren is married to Heather Polk, and they have one child, Joey. Christina is married to Scott Choe, and they have one child, Scott Jr. We call him Scottie. Peter is...well, Pete is gay, but he's been with Dougie, sorry, Douglas Hong for years and years now, but they don't have any kids. That was the Legaspis, well, after you add in my family, Charlie, who is married to Robyn and has Justin, Maura, who is married to David and they have two kids, Harold and Brandon, and my little bro Curtis, who is single, and boy is he looking. Are you still with me Ker?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Mostly."

Kim laughed, "Good. 'Cause here come the Keelers."

Kerry rolled her eyes.

"My Mom has two brothers. Victor and Paul. Uncle Vic is married to Susan and they have three kids, Alan, Roy and Patty. Alan is married to Kelly and they have one kid, Lionel. Patty, I believe her actual name is Patrice, she's married to another David."

Kerry interrupted Kim, "Wait, wasn't... uh... Maura, your sister, married to a David?"

Kim nodded, "At family get togethers, the first David that comes in the door is David, the second is Dave." Kerry shook her head, trying to figure out the logic. "I know, it makes very little sense. That happens a lot in my family. Where was I?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me?"

Kim smiled, "Then there's Roy, Roy well, he's not the black sheep of the family because we really don't have one, but he's, no one quite understands him. He lives and works in Canada."

Kerry frowned for half a second before she shook her head again, "You don't understand him because he lives in Canada?"

Kim shook her head, "No, no... two totally unrelated statements. We don't get Roy. Also, he happens to live in Canada, so we don't see him much either."

"Oh, okay."

Kim put an arm around Kerry, "Hey, I've had decades to put this all straight in my head. Then, there's my Uncle Paul. He's married to Pamela, Pam to most of us. They don't have any children."

"Thank God."

Kim's hand was still behind Kerry, and Kim reached a little further and flicked Chris for speaking. "They can't."

Chris opened his eyes and winced, "Ah, sorry..."

Kim shrugged, "They're still cool in-laws. Paul's my favorite Uncle. He always had candy and an insane travel story ready. Anyway. There's also Grandma Martha and Grandpa Lyonel, but they haven't been able to make it the last few years. I mean, the only reason Poppa is able to make it every year is that he is so close..." Kim lapsed into silence.

After a few minutes of airplane noises Kerry broke the silence, "You love every single one of those people, know their life story, and care enough to keep in touch with them."

Kim nodded, "I try. They're my family, part of me, part of who I am is because of them. Email helps."

Kerry nodded, "Maybe that's a reason we didn't work out. I've had so few people in my life other than my parents, my ex-husband John, you, Sandy, Carlos and Henry."

"What about your birth mother, or Florina?" Kerry looked back at Kim with absolutely none of her facial muscles moving. "I did get a... peculiar vibe from her."

Now Kerry's face sprang into action with surprise. "You've met Helen?"

Chris got another flick as he convulsed with laughter silently next to Kerry. "Yes, I did. She was..." Kim paused, thinking how exactly to phrase her next thought. "She was nothing like you Kerry. And then I met Henry, with who..."

"...whom..."

Kim raised an eyebrow at the red head. "With whom you share no blood, and, it's amazing how much he's like you. He learns, he listens, he's your child through and through." Kim paused, "Can I ask a personal question?" Kerry debated whether she should give a slightly smart alecky answer, but then simply nodded that Kim could ask her question. "What's his full name?"

Kerry blinked, that was not the question that Kerry had been expecting. "Uh...Henry Guillermo Lopez Weaver."

Kim smiled, "That's a mouthful, named after your father..."

"...and Sandy's father...sort of. I..." Kerry put a hand to her forehead, "I wasn't thinking at all, and I took off, and..."

Kim put a hand over Kerry's mouth, "Shush... You're going to walk in, he's going to run to you, jump on you, he loves you, it will be fine."

Kerry raised her eyebrows and mumbled into Kim's hand. Kim managed to look sheepish as she pulled her hand away, and Chris was in stitches again. This time Kerry was the one who smacked Chris on the shoulder.

Silence came again, and Kim was the one who finally disturbed it this time. "Are you considering other hospitals than Mercy?"

Chris shook his head, "Not really, no, they're considering me for Chief of the Emergency Department."

Kerry blinked, "Do you have a resume with you?"

Chris looked confusedly at Kerry, "Uh, yes, a few, why?"

Kerry held a hand out, "I... may I see it?"

Chris stood and rattled around for a second before he sat back down with the papers. "Here, it doesn't need..."

"Shhhh..."

Chris and Kim's eyes met and they both shrugged. After a minute of Kerry's speed reading Kerry looked up with a smile, "If you weren't possibly my son, I'd kiss the hell out of you."

Kim turned Kerry's head towards her, "Feel free to use me as your able substitute."

Kerry rolled her eyes, and turned back towards Chris, "You have saved me from my board. I mean... do you have your heart set on being the ER Chief at Mercy?"

Chris laughed, "Not really. Why, you gonna offer me a sweeter offer?"

Kerry paused, "We're looking for someone at County General. We're getting near the end of the initial search."

"How's it going?" Kerry stared at Chris, "Right, right, can't tell me. I didn't try because the straight poop is that a... Doctor Victor Clemente is a shoe in."

Kerry handed back his resume. "You should try applying. Your experience in Psychiatry first is interesting, and pretty unique."

Chris blinked, trying to see if he could find the secret messages in Kerry's statement, finally he shrugged, "I... can you give me where I should email it?"

Kerry nodded, "Cover letter, CV, and the like." Chris nodded as he handed her a piece of paper and pen. Kerry jotted down the address, "I won't be in for a bit, obviously... Well, unless I don't have a job."

Kim blinked, "Oh, I didn't even think of that."

* * *

><p>Henry stared at the Arrivals and Departures TVs so hard that Marty was sure his eyeballs were going to detach themselves from his head. She picked him up and he smiled, "Better, thank you."<p>

Marty laughed, mostly to herself and posed Henry a question. "Henry, can you read these?"

Henry pointed at the top, "Arr...a...vial... Dep...Depo..." He shook his head and pointed again, "Coming and Going."

Marty smiled, "Well, you do have the basics down. It's Arr-aye-val and Dee-par-ture."

Henry mouthed the words with no sound coming out of his mouth, "Arrival...and, Dep-arr-ture."

Marty smiled, "Close enough for me."

Henry seemed to be waiting for something. "You're not saying I'm smart."

Marty tweaked Henry's nose, "I catch on fast little one. If you don't like to be called smart or a genius, I will zip my lips."

Henry laughed, "Zip my lips, that's funny."

Marty hefted Henry up to change position. "I aim to please, but ...I'm gonna let you down first, because you're a heavy thing you are."

Henry chuckled to himself and resumed staring at the TV screens.

* * *

><p>Kerry was standing. Chris had already deplaned since he had to check in, but Kerry was standing at the back of the line to get out of the plane. The only non-crew person behind her was Kim. She took a deep breath. Kim put her arm around Kerry again. "He loves you Ker. It'll be fine."<p>

Kerry nodded as the line moved out of the plane, then into the airport and then whoosh, Marty let Henry go and he was off like a miniature rocket, "Mama..."

Kerry had already handed her carry-on luggage to Kim, and she caught Henry with one arm as he flung himself at her. It looked like the catch was from long practice because Kerry didn't get bowled over. Kim smiled at the two of them. She accepted a hug from her mother as well and both the Legaspis stood back and watched the family reunion.

Finally mother and son turned and Kerry looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Marty shook her head, "Never be sorry for loving your kids, your kid, it's what we as parents give to the world... and I can see you making a gagging motion Kimberly Elizabeth." Kerry's face did light up in a smile, but Henry laughed, which was what Kim had been going for in the first place.

Marty for the first time in a while looked unsure. "Doctor Weaver..."

"Kerry, please, you... you took care of my son."

Marty nodded, "Kerry, I... I think that you need to first make a stop at Casa de Legaspi before you head home. If that's all right with you."

Kerry didn't look like she understood, but nodded, "Okay, but not for long." Marty nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming."<p>

"You're not."

"I'm coming."

"You are not going..."

"Yes..."

"God damnit."

Then there was silence as Randi took Mallory's face in both her hands and started an in depth exploration of her mouth.

Mallory fell back a few steps as Randi let go. "I'm going."

Mallory blinked, and blinked, "Uh...right..."

Randi smiled.

* * *

><p>Gwen was the one who heard the car first. "Oh lordy, lordy, they're here. Carlos...I..."<p>

Carlos rubbed Gwen's back, "This is nothing. Just wait until my parents find out we're dating."

"What?" Gwen's eyes got so big that Carlos felt very bad for joking with her in such a way.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sorry, they'll love you to pieces Gwen. Look, Kerry's a great person. Just introduce yourself as Gwen Kingsley, she'll get the rest."

The door opened and Henry came flying in, on a mission. Chuck came out of the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss and a raised eyebrow. "You give him sugar?"

Marty laughed and shook her head, "That child's energy output could fuel a small third world country for years."

The room went silent as Kerry entered. Carlos came over and engulfed Kerry with a hug. "Welcome home."

Kerry took a step back and her gaze went to the woman in the room that she didn't know. The woman stepped forward, and took a hold of Carlos' elbow. "I'm... my name is Gwen Kingsley."

Kerry blinked for a half a second, "Your mother is Helen?" Gwen nodded, "We're sisters..." Gwen nodded again, "Do you share your mother's... views... on human sexuality?"

"No... no, I don't. We..." Gwen shook her head, "We disagree about a whole lot of things actually."

Kerry held out a hand, which Gwen shook, "It's good to meet you Gwen."

Chuck cleared his throat and Marty smiled, "Ah, and this is Chuck Legaspi, Kim's father."

Kerry turned and shook his hand as well. "It's nice to meet you."

Henry saved them all from more uncomfortable-ness as he came back out of the back of the house dragging two things, the bad that he had come with, that Kim had packed, and a grey lumpy cat. Kim did a double take, "Hey..." she kneeled down in front of Henry. "Are you stealing Ciaran?"

Henry stuck his bottom lip out, "Please?"

Kim took the cat in her hands and pretended to whisper to it for a moment, "Okay, he says that he thinks you're cool."

Henry flung his arms around Kim's shoulders in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you."

Kim ruffled his hair, "You're very welcome pipsqueak."

Kerry cleared her throat, "I hate to spoil the fun, but Henry..."

Henry let go of Kim and straightened up, "I'm ready."

Kerry smiled, "Then, let's get you home and into bed." Henry nodded in a way that was far beyond his years.


	14. Chapter 13

**A Week or So Later**

* * *

><p>Kim was on the stood of Kerry's abode waiting. Kerry raised an eyebrow as she and Henry mounted the steps. "What are you doing Kim?"<p>

"Still got your job?"

Kerry put her key in the lock, "Have, and yes, I do. Don was amazingly kind about the whole thing."

"Did Chris interview yet?"

All three people stepped into the house, "Yes."

Henry went off towards his room. "Do you still love me?"

"Ye... what?"

Kim smiled, "Now the question is does that count as a full answer?"

"No. Kim..."

Kim took Kerry's hands in her own. "It makes no logical sense, you, I never know what you're going to do next, you're so unpredictable, your life is so unpredictable, but I want to know what's next." Kerry shook her head, but Kim wasn't done. "Come to Turkey Day at my family's, we're doing a big one this year instead of at Christmas. Bring Chris, Henry, invite Gwen and Carlos, who...by the way, are so very cute together. Henry can wow everyone, and my family can bring you over to the dark side so you'll be convinced that I'm a very good evil...It'd be like jumping into the pool instead of going in toe by toe."

Kerry concentrated, "Kim... I..."

Kim took her hands away, "I've been looking for the person who completes me like my Dad does my Mom for years. You're it."

Kerry shook her head, "We blew up, we broke up so badly Kim. Your statement makes no sense. Friends, we seem to do better as friends."

Kim tilted her head to one side, "Okay, then come to Thanksgiving as a friend."

"Kim..." Kerry gave Kim her best stare.

Kim tried valiantly to look surprised and innocent. "What?"

Kerry hurfed, "Fine, fine, but I'm definitely dragging some people along with me...friend..."

Kim had a triumphant look on her face. "Of course, of course."

"Now, shoo. Chris is coming over."

Kim's whole demeanor changed to her more professional one, "You're going to tell him..."

Kerry nodded, "...everything that I remember."

Henry cleared his throat and smiled. He held up a book, "Read please?"

Kerry spoke, "Henry, I need..."

Henry shook his head, "No Mama, Kim to read to me..." he paused, "Please?"

Kim batted her eyes at Kerry, "Yeah, please, Mama?" Henry laughed behind his hand.

Kerry shook her head as the doorbell rang, "Go, go..." Henry ran over, hugged Kerry's legs and shot back towards his room.

Kim looked towards the door. "Good luck."

Kerry smirked, "Kim, you're gonna read Henry, 'The Goalie Mask', you're the one who needs luck."

Kim blinked, "Oh...um..."

"Go, go..."

Kim followed Henry as Kerry took a breath and opened the door, "Chris. Hi, come on in." She took his coat. "Do you want anything?"

Christ shook his head, "I'm good, thanks, should we sit down. Is this a sit down sorta thing." Kerry nodded, "After you... regale your tale. I... I have one of my own."

Kerry nodded as they sat, "It... a phone call, it all started with the phone call..."

* * *

><p><em>"Weaver."<em>

_"You are Doctor Kerry Weaver?"_

_Kerry frowned as Sylvia let herself in, "Yes, I am...to whom..." she trailed off because she could hear the phone being passed to a new person, "Look, whoever you are..."_

_"Kimburu."_

_The voice stopped Kerry mid sentence and mid thought. "Mlungisi?"_

_"My dear Kerry, I am calling to say good-bye."_

_"Calling...good-b, what. Mlungisi...what, what's going on?" But the phone had been handed back to the first person._

_"He's not in pain, and I believe...he loves you."_

_Kerry was still stunned to silence as the phone call ended as abruptly as it had started._

* * *

><p>Chris frowned, "Mlungisi, who?"<p>

Kerry nodded, "Sorry, Mlungisi and I...we grew up together. My mother and father were missionaries, we spent some time in Kenya. I guess you could say he was my first boyfriend."

Chris opened and closed his mouth, "A-are you saying..."

Kerry shushed Chris, "Don't jump to the denouement...let me finish please."

Chris sat back and waited.

"Thank you. Anyway, Sylvia said that she would drop Henry off at the Lopez's and explain everything to them. Henry's my son." Chris nodded, "Getting to Africa is a time sensitive endeavor. Not like flying to LA, NY, or Boston."

Kerry paused and Chris took one of Kerry's hands in her own. "He... I... I got to say good-bye to him in person. And he dropped a bomb on me. That I, that we had a daughter."

Chris frowned again, "Kerry how could Mlu... how could your friend, ex-boyfriend, know you had been pregnant and not you?"

Kerry took a couple of deep breaths, "I... I'm very good at denial, extremely good, but let's just say that even I didn't know exactly how good I was."

"You repressed it."

Kerry nodded, "Yes, I somehow managed to repress child birth." Kerry shook her head, "Me and Erica Kane..." This got Chris to smile a bit. "Sorry, bad daytime soap joke. I... I wasn't raped though, I, I was so in love with Mlungisi." Kerry trailed off. "I'm not exactly sure why I repressed it, you, everything."

Chris thought as Kerry lapsed into silence for a moment. "Do you remember now?"

Kerry looked away from Chris and then focused back on him, "Some, yes, but at that time I simply went on Mlungisi's word. He wanted me to find her. He..." she took a deep breath, "he had beat himself up that he had never tried to tell me before. I mean, that I had been pregnant and given the child up for adoption." A smile came to Kerry's face, "He got to see a picture of Henry though." She shook her head, "I... after Mlungisi's funeral I came back and started my search in New York, and I tried like hell to remember. I was so focused..." Kerry shook her head and lapsed into silence.

Chris sat there in silence also for a few minutes until he looked up, "I guess it's my turn huh?"

Kerry held her hands up, "Only if you want to Chris."

Chris nodded, "You know, I don't know why exactly, but I think that you. You're my mother. We... but, if we get a test to see if we're both right, you'll find out my story anyway, so it's better that I tell you now instead of later. You did have a daughter if I'm it. Technically I have two Xs in my genes, always will, but through modern medicine I've changed my body, I think I make a pretty good Y." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "You know, there really should be a handbook, how to tell the woman who is most likely your mother, but she didn't remember that fact until just recently, that you used to be a woman but are now a man."

Kerry smiled, "I think it would be in a very small niche in the marketplace, not too many sales."

Chris breathed out, "Ah, see, the same sense of humor, that's... that's good. Are you... is this a delayed reaction or?"

Kerry put a hand on Chris' cheek, "Are you happy?"

"Yes."

Kerry smiled, "Well, two things then, number one, I have no right to judge anything about you. I wasn't there. But, I also believe, after much of my own drama. You have to be who you are. You are Christopher."

Chris nodded, "Um... any questions?" He winced and closed his eyes, "Sorry, but... I mean... Ugh."

Kerry couldn't subdue a short chuckle. "Two actually. One, the fairer sex or not?"

Chris shuddered, "Oooh... definitely women. I mean, go gay guys, it's your birthdays, but isn't for me."

Kerry smiled, "They're not all that bad, but I do agree." Chris smiled, "And... uh, you don't have to answer this one if you don't want to."

Chris looked confused, "You just asked about my sexuality, but now you say I don't have to answer the next question?"

Kerry swallowed, "What was... what was your name before, as a female?"

"Iva Sole."

Kerry blinked, "Short for Ivana, God's Gracious Gift."

Chris nodded, "I should... go, I don't want you to get in trouble for consorting with only one of the candidates."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to ply me with gifts?" Chris laughed, "Then please, stay."

* * *

><p>Harry plopped onto the bed, then scooted forward so that Kim could sit behind him. "Read." He commanded. Kim raised an eyebrow and Henry softened his tone, "Please?"<p>

Kim smiled as she looked at the book, "What do we have here? 'The Goalie Mask', by Mike Leonetti, illustrations by Shayne Letain." She opened the book, "Oh, is this book about hockey perchance young Henry?" Henry laughed and nodded, "Do you like hockey Hen?"

"Yes, my favorite sport."

Kim nodded as she flipped by the title, copyright, and dedication pages to the first page with story text. "Do you like the Blackhawks?" Henry nodded, "Okay, here goes nothing, are you going to interrupt me?" Henry nodded his head up and down enthusiastically, "Well, at least you're honest. 'It.' wow, that is a big it..." Henry poked his finger on the page, "It was a crisp Saturday morning in October and Grandpa was driving me to hockey practice. It wasn't very far to the arena, but my mind was miles away."

* * *

><p>"Wow, You, you've been through so much Kerry. How did you keep going?"<p>

Kerry laughed, "Sheer cussedness?" She shook her head, "But I topped myself with this, trying to find you. Everyone..." Kerry shook her head again, "I went into this... it was like Henry didn't exist, which..." Kerry put a hand over her heart. "He's my life."

Chris looked towards Henry's room and back to Kerry. "If... if I am... family, can I get in on that action?"

Kerry smiled, "In a heart beat Christopher." Chris smiled.

* * *

><p>Henry yawned and Kim stifled her own yawn. "The atmosphere in the Garden..." Kim paused, "Okay, I'm assuming they mean Madison Square, and not THE Garden in Boston." Henry looked up backwards towards Kim who smiled and continued, "Sorry, back to the story. 'The atmosphere in the Garden was amazing. There were only six teams back then - 'The Original Six': Montreal, Toronto, New York, Chicago, Detroit, and Boston.'"<p>

* * *

><p>"Helicopters...? and you took the Chief of Staff job even though the last one had been ravaged by Helicopters?"<p>

Kerry smiled, "He was a good Surgeon, he just was a short little power monger, even so, no one deserves to go through life with those memories and only one arm, no matter how much of a bastard he was. I should..." Kerry paused, "Come with me, we'll see if Kim has survived reading, 'The Goalie Mask' with Henry."

Chris did half a double take as he stood, "That's the one about Jaques Plante?" Kerry nodded, "I've seen that one. He wants to be a goalie, Henry I mean?"

Kerry groaned, "He thinks he does, yes..." Chris smiled, "It... Sandy bought it for him before he was born, she was crazy about hockey. And Carlos, Henry's uncle encourages him as well."

She stood as well. "Come on..." He followed Kerry down the hall. Kerry smiled as she got to the doorway. She put a finger on her lips as Chris looked in and rolled his eyes. Kerry gently pulled the door a bit closed and led the way back to the living room.

"I should really go, so you can figure out whether or not you're going to wake Kim up."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Be safe. I think it has started snowing."

Chris paused before he engulfed Kerry in a hug. "You, thank you Kerry." He grabbed his coat and was out the door before Kerry could say anything. She shook her head and locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sam put an elbow out, Siler looked down at it, but finally shrugged after a second and took a hold of it. "So, where are we going Colonel?"<p>

"No where fun, the briefing." Siler made a groaning face but didn't let out an audible groan. "How are you feeling, you and your wrench had a good reunion."

Siler rolled his eyes at the joke and shrugged, "Better, guilty as hell for letting any of this happen."

Sam smiled gently, "You're in good company. Janet felt guilty too, but it's neither of your faults."

"Still."

Sam restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the Sergeant, and instead changed the subject. "So, next week, a little Indian tinkering?"

Siler nodded, "If I get sprung from the infirmary."

Sam smiled to herself, "Oh, you will be, I think I may have some pull in that area."

Siler chuckled, then winced in pain.


	15. Chapter 14

"Wah...uh...oh." Kim looked down in front of her. Going to sleep sitting against a head board with a boy sized weight on her chest made Kim a bit sore. She looked up to see Kerry standing in the doorway, the red head's eyes were twinkling. Kerry smiled as she came into the room and helped lift Henry off of Kim. The blonde scrambled out from under him and watched as Kerry tucked the little one back in.

Kim followed Kerry out into the kitchen and blinked as Kerry went to her island. "Whew... Deja Vu."

Kerry looked up, "Do you want coffee?" Kim nodded silently, "You two looked so peaceful, didn't want to wake you up." Kim rolled her shoulders, and the crackling was audible. Kerry winced, "So, you're saying I should have woken you up."

Kerry handed Kim a coffee mug and Kim inhaled the coffee closing her eyes, "Mmm... good..."

Kerry smiled, "Are you staying?" Kim raised an eyebrow as she came to join Kerry at the island and leaned against it. "You well know that I mean in Chicago, not here."

Kim smirked, "Yes, both Kate and my parents, okay, mostly my Mom, have been bugging me about it constantly." The smile went off her face after a half a second of silence, "Do you... want me to not stay?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, no... small talk. I was trying to start a bit of small talk, what you were going to do next and that sort of thing."

Kim laughed, "We've never been great at small talk." She put her cup down, "Like Thanksgiving, five years ago, your husband's surgical guffaws, my heart wrenching stories." Kim shook her head, "Are the Pats playing on Thanksgiving this year?"

Kerry went with the change of subject as she cracked eggs into a bowl, "No, I think it's the Falcons and the Broncos."

Kim nodded, "Do you like Football on Thanksgiving?"

Kerry shrugged as she mixed the eggs, "I have nothing against it, the Bears are doing well right?"

Kim smirked again after taking a sip of coffee, "They are gonna go to the Super Bowl and win it all. Yep."

Kerry smiled, "If you say so."

"I do, and your Pats will try, but they cannot win against Orton and the Bears, and Jones, and big Brian."

Kerry moved to the stove, "You don't think that the Colts are going to the Super Bowl."

Kim laughed, and laughed, and laughed, her sides practically splitting. She finally held a hand up and tried to stop, "Sorry, oh yeah, they're going to go sixteen and oh, but then, whap, they'll hit the playoffs, and well, Pats and Bears all the way." Kim looked into the living room, "Wanna make it a date, we can teach your hockey lovin' son something about a real sport."

Kim jumped as she got a whack on her leg by someone or something. Kerry held up her kitchen implement Henry's way. "Henry, you know better than to hit."

"Sorry Mama, but hockey not stupid."

Kim held her hands up, "Sorry Hen, I take it back, but Football is a fun sport, everyone has the big pads that a hockey goalie wears."

"So."

Kim waved her hands around a bit, "So, so..." she looked towards Kerry, "A little help here red?"

Kerry smiled and turned back towards the stove, "You're on your own there stretch, Henry can like whatever sport he wants to."

Kim hurfed, "It's a good sport, and, and they have better helmets than hockey." Henry didn't look convinced, "Uh, their team name is the Bears."

Henry looked up at Kim, "Really?"

Kim pumped her fist, "Woo... a convert."

"Kim..."

Kim cleared her throat, "Uh, if he wants to be of course Ms. Weaver my dear."

Kerry rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Randi tilted her head to one side as she saw Gwen talking to Sam at the ER window. She glanced to make sure that Jerry was at the desk, and went over to Sam. "Gwen. What's up?"<p>

Gwen met Randi's eyes, "Carlos, Carlos Lopez, he called me, said he need a ride home."

Sam shrugged, "You going to make sure she doesn't shoot up the ER?"

Randi rolled her eyes, "You're funny Sam." Randi reached over and pressed the door opening button. Gwen came in and walked over with Randi to the Admit Desk. "So, you and Carlos huh?"

Gwen colored, "Yes, we're..." she shook her head, "We're going to the Legaspi's Thanksgiving. It's moving at lightning speed." She smiled, "I do think he's in big trouble with his parents for not going to their house for Thanksgiving, actually, I think Kerry might be as well."

Randi smiled, "I'll be there too."

"Really?"

Randi nodded, "I think Doctor Weaver is trying to bring her own army to even out the Legaspi, Weaver ratio."

Gwen laughed.

"Gwendolyn Leslie Kingsley."

Gwen winced but didn't turn around. She mouthed to Randi. "My mom."

Randi looked up, "Mrs. Kingsley, do you need help with something?"

Helen looked up, "Just to talk with my daughter young lady..." Randi raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwen seemed to stand up straighter, "Picking up my boyfriend."

Randi had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Helen was just starting, "Your brother got absolutely no response to his invitation he sent for Thanksgiving. The whole family will be there."

Gwen blinked, "My god, my lord freakin' god, you didn't come to Chicago to worry about my sister, you did it to hound me. Well, Ma... I'm going with her to her friend's house for Thanksgiving, I'm going to have fun with my boyfriend." Randi cleared her throat, "And other new friends, I'm happy, I'm healthy, please mother, be happy for me."

Carlos appeared behind Gwen, "Is everything all right?"

Gwen took a breath and smiled, "Yeah." She turned her back on her mother and frowned at Carlos. "Are you okay?"

Gwen put her hand on the sling that was on Carlos' left arm. Carlos shrugged, "Just fell off a roof. Unfortunately, that means I get to Ref this Thursday."

"Or coach."

All heads turned to Kim, "Coach?"

Kim nodded with a smile, "Yep, we are insane enough that we have coaches."

Carlos stared at Kim. "Shouldn't you..." Carlos shook his head with a smile, "have you convinced Kerry to join your clan yet?"

Kim smiled, "Not yet, but thanks to Carl, I'm one step closer. Think this Chief of Staff is going to fire me?"

Randi shook her head, "When she finds out Carl hired you, someone's going to get fired for sure."

Helen cleared her throat, "You... you all..." She hurfed and turned. Gwen flinched but didn't turn to watch her mother go.

Randi spoke again, "Sour disposition. What's her deal?"

Gwen shook her head, "Too much unhappiness in her life."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Must run in the family. Still, you should try to contact her, catch up with her, something, you only have one mother."

Gwen paused, but shook her head, "Maybe sometime, but not today. C'mon Carlos, let's go." Carlos nodded and followed Gwen out the door.

Kim turned to Randi, "I did come down for a consult. A... Doctor Rasgotra?"

Randi gestured with her head, "Exam two, and it's good to have you back Doctor Legaspi."

Kim looked around, "We'll see..." and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Who's bringing the Pumpkin Pie again?"<p>

Chuck put a dish away, "Robyn is."

Marty took a deep breath, "And turnips?"

"Lilith I think. The Cherry Pie is Maura, the peas are Curtis, the carrots, uh..."

Marty flicked water off her fingers, "Peter. Am I doing the Mince Meat Pie?"

"Nope, I think that's Patty... uh, or Kelly..."

Marty and Chuck looked at each other and smiled, "Uh oh..." Chuck put an arm around Marty, "Then again huh, when does our Turkey Day celebration ever turn out how we think it will?"

Marty smiled, "Ah, you mean the year that Lori ejected her two front teeth during the game. Or the year that Kim brought Christy?" Marty and Chuck both shook their heads, "Or the year that Robyn brought the potatoes, and we all spent the night in the ER."

Chuck winced, "Oh, I do remember, for hours and hours I remember." Marty rubbed Chuck's back, "But, I get your point, and you should too."

Marty nodded, "Go Legaspis..."

Chuck laughed.

* * *

><p>"You what?"<p>

Carl held up his hands and debated whether or not he should stand so that he would be a moving target. "Haven't the ER Docs been complaining about us and how slow we are responding to calls for consults? Who was the queen of consults. Once did, what, eight in one day."

Kerry folded her hands in front of her on her desk. "Did she promise you she wouldn't disclose her sexuality to patients?"

Carl folded his own hands. "She learned from her mistake Kerry, you believe she should have been fired?"

"She wasn't fired because she told Ms. Wallace that she was a lesbian, she was fired because Romano couldn't stand her and was a prick. Would I have suspended her until the charges were rightfully dropped? Probably." Carl blinked and Kerry continued, "But, you make a good point about the consults to the rest of the Hospital, Kim..." she paused, "...and yourself, aren't going anywhere."

Carl nodded, "How's the Chief search going?"

Kerry sat back, "I think we're almost there, we've narrowed it down, after Thanksgiving we'll take a final look I think."

"But you must know who you're favoring."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I do..." She repressed her smirk, "But you hired Kim, so I'm under no obligation to tell you.."

Carl shook his head with half a smile, "Touché. I can wait, just make sure he's good."


	16. Chapter 15

Marty whistled as she pulled her hand out of the turkey. Kim came in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Mom, is the Mince Meat already done. Something woke me up."

"Do not snitch young lady, but yes."

Kim pulled her back from the pie and went over to the kitchen window to look out. "Is anyone here yet?"

Marty shook her head, "Maura and David called from the car, they should be here first, and when I talked to Douglas he said that he and Pete would be here earlier rather than later. Your father also went to pick up your Grandpa Curtis."

Kim smiled, "Good, good. Are Grandma Martha and Grandpa Lyonel going to be here this year?"

Marty nodded, "You're not planning on introducing Kerry to everyone at once are you Kimmy?"

Kim rubbed her hands together, "No, of course not Mom."

"Kimberly."

Kim laughed, "She'll only kinda get muddy..."

Marty shook her head and Kim went to the front door as the bell went off. Kim opened it and immediately Maura passed Brandon to Kim, "Hey Sis."

Kim rolled her eyes as Harry and David came in the door, "Hello David, how're you doing Harry?"

"I'm fine Aunty Kim, but kinda tired, it's too early. 'Supposed to be able to sleep in on Thanksgiving."

Kim waved a hand at Harry as she passed Brandon back to his father. "There is no too early on Thanksgiving."

Harry shook his head as he slouched into the couch, "Yeah, there is." He closed his eyes.

Kim smiled and went in search of Maura. She found her in the kitchen dropping off her contribution to the meal. "What, no hug for your big sis?"

Maura rolled her eyes, but did hug Kim. "Your girlfriend here yet, huh, huh?"

Kim shot Marty a look, then shifted her gaze back to Maura, "She's not, so don't call her that."

"Yeah," Maura smirked, "But you want her to be...I can tell by how you said, she's not. What, you haven't told her. Kimmy, I'm surprised..."

Kim hurfed, "Of course I've told her, but we both got burned last time, not to mention she and Sandy...and Henry..."

Maura raised her eyebrows, "Is this about to get very kinky?"

Kim didn't have to object to this because Marty did. Giving Maura a small whack on the shoulder. "Henry's her son, Sandy was her...partner, wife...and Henry's birth mother."

Maura shrugged, "Sorry... good thing I didn't say that to Kerry huh?"

Kim held a hand to her eyes, "Maybe I'll go hide with Harry. I should not have invited Ker..." She shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen.

Marty whacked Maura again, "Stop torturing your sister Maura, you're old enough to know better."

Maura smiled, "But Mom, it's in my sisterly contract, and I'm so very good at it these days..."

* * *

><p>Gwen paced until Carlos popped his head out of the bathroom, "Don't pace."<p>

Gwen shook her head, "Easy for you to say, you have a family bigger than four people."

Gwen held the sling up as Carlos put his arm through it. "You'll be great. You know Marty, and Chuck are great people, their families can't be that different."

Gwen put her chin on Carlos' shoulder, "Will you pick me for your team?"

Carlos turned and gave Gwen a kiss. "Not on your life hun..."

Gwen pretended to gasp, her mouth hanging open, "I bleed. I could be the next... uh, a little help?"

Carlos shrugged, "Bobby Hull? Tony Esposito? I don't know a whole lot about Football, how about the next Peyton Manning? Tom Brady?"

Gwen nodded, "I could be the next Tom Brady or someone..."

Carlos smiled and put his good arm around Gwen, "I'm guessing you're not though..."

Gwen laughed, "That's an understatement... c'mon, let's go get stuffed."

* * *

><p>Kim's head went up and she managed to beat everyone else in the house to the front door which she flung open. "Poppa..."<p>

Poppa Curtis smiled as he engulfed Kim with a hug. "Where is this woman that has bewitched my Kimberly?"

Kim shook her head, "Not here yet Poppa. She has a son so..."

Poppa Curtis chuckled, "Getting out of the house is half the battle."

Chuck patted his father on the back, "Henry's a bolt of lightning for sure."

The front door flew open and Lionel came flying in, "Kim, Kim..." He took a flying leap at his cousin as Poppa Curtis and Chuck got out of the way.

She caught him and gave him a swing around, "How are you doin' Lion?"

Lionel giggled, "Is Uncle Roy here?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, not yet."

"Justin?"

Kim nodded, "I think he's out back."

Lionel's face lit up and Kim let him down. He took off, but turned at the doorway, "Thank you Kim." She smiled and watched him go. She gave Alan and then Kelly a hug as they came in the door. She looked down at Kelly's belly, "So, girl or boy?"

Alan escaped to the backyard or kitchen as Kelly rolled her eyes, "He doesn't want to know, but he's rooting for a girl..."

Kim made a tell me motion with her hand, "Well?" Kelly smiled, "Hey, congrats, so I'm taking it that you haven't bought a whole lotta pink accessories."

Kelly chuckled, "No, blues, reds, greens and yellows." Kelly wiggled her eyebrows, "Ya need advice in that department yet?"

Kim took a step back and shook her head, "No, no, nope...uh, yet, I think..."

Kelly smiled, "Oh, I can hear you ticking from here Kimmy..."

The doorbell saved Kim from further comment. She opened it, "Carlos, Gwen, welcome. Come on in. This is Kelly Keeler, don't even ask how we're related."

Kelly laughed and shook both their hands, "What happened?" She asked Carlos.

"Fell off a roof."

Kelly shook her head, "No, really, what happened?"

Carlos smiled, "No, really, I'm a firefighter, I fell of a roof."

"And that's all you broke?"

Carlos shrugged with his good shoulder, "Milk, I drink lots of milk." Kim laughed.

* * *

><p>Kerry held out her hand and Henry took it, she glanced over at Chris who rolled his eyes and started up the walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Poppa Curtis sat in the living room recliner and looked up as the door bell rang. No one came in from the kitchen. With a shake of his head and a groan he stood and opened the door. He looked the three people up and down, "You are Doctor Weaver."<p>

Kerry nodded, a bit confused, "Kerry, yes, this is Chris and Henry."

Poppa Curtis stepped back to let all three in. "It's nice to meet all three of you."

Kim stepped into the room, "I thought I heard someone in here." She came over and ruffled Henry's hair. "Poppa, this is Kerry Weaver, Henry Weaver and Chris Sole, Kerry, this is Curtis Legaspi, the original, my grandfather."

Poppa Curtis put an arm around Kim, "We already went through this Kimberly."

Kerry smiled, "I see where you get your height Kim."

Kim hugged Poppa Curtis, "Yep, and blonde hair, though you wouldn't know it now."

Poppa Curtis squeezed Kim to him and then let go, "You just wait young lady."

Henry looked between his Mom and the kitchen. Kim smiled, "Well, I should do more introductions, Chris, do you play touch football?"

Chris shrugged, "Need a punter?"

Kim looked bemusedly at Chris, "Ah, no..."

Chris shook his head again, "Then nope."

They got into the kitchen and Kim closed her eyes and sniffed the air, "Ah, turkey..."

Kim opened her eyes and squatted down by Henry, "I think the boys are playing tag. You want to too?" Henry looked up at his mom, then nodded, "The guy in the red hoodie is Lionel, he's the fun one..." Henry nodded way too seriously, and made his way outside. Kim stood, everyone was watching or staring at her, "What... c'mon, what?"

Marty shook her head as she climbed the back steps to the second floor, Chris wandered outside, leaving Kim and Kerry alone, but not for long. The back door opened and a dark haired woman that Kerry recognized immediately walked in.

Kim smiled, "Lori, I didn't see you come in..." Kerry raised an eyebrow and Kim winced after a second, "Ah...oops... you got me?" Kerry shook her head, and Kim hurfed, "You were being so damn level headed, you were starting to come out of your shell, and I..." Kim crossed her arms over her chest. "I felt petty... deal with it."

She stormed out the back door. Lori held out a hand, "I'm Lori Legaspi. Kim's cousin. She..."

Kerry shook her head, "...she let me think that you were a girlfriend."

Lori shook her head, "You're not my type. I was actually visiting Med Schools when we met. You're not going to go after her?"

Kerry shook her head, "She's not angry because of me finding out about you. She's angry because I screwed her over and wasn't there for her during her problems five years ago, and I don't blame her."

"You should..."

Both Lori and Kerry looked up and Lori smiled, "Peter...bro." and they met with a hug. She took a step back, "Kerry, this is my brother Peter, Pete, this is Kerry Weaver."

Peter and Kerry shook hands, "So, why aren't we blaming Kim?"

"We both made mistakes."

Peter shook his head, "Blame her a little, it will make better... mmmphtt..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as his little sister covered his mouth with her hand.

Marty came back into the kitchen and saved the day, "Shoo...you two...shoo..."

Peter was now trying to wrestle Lori down and the dark haired woman was giving it back pretty well as they went out the door.

Marty shook her head, "I'm about to break Horace...would you like to help?"

"Horace?"

Marty pulled a squash out of a bag, "Horace the Hubbard, we need to break him up into pieces so I can make the pie."

Kerry smiled, "No Pumpkin from a can?"

Marty threw a towel at Kerry, "Feel free to wash out your mouth with soap."

Kerry smiled, "Well, let's get with the annual hucking." She passed by the window and did a double take. "Is that Detective...detective..."

"Fordheim...yes, I believe your friend Randi brought her."

Kerry blinked, "Randi...really?"

Marty laughed as she hucked the Hubbard at the box on the floor, "I believe you need a bit of a tune up on your gaydar."

Kerry laughed as she picked a piece of squash off her arm, "Oh, I'm very aware of that, I spent two months with your daughter, dinner, lunches, hellos in the hallway, and apparently everyone else in the building knowing she was gay and I didn't get it." Kerry jumped as there was an audible thump from outside, "What was that?"

"Touch football."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Touch?"

* * *

><p>Curtis slammed the ball to the ground and infringed on Kim's personal space, "Can you comprehend touch, not tackle, touch."<p>

Kim smirked, "I touched you."

Charles stepped between his children, "Okay, okay... no tackling Kimberly, buck up Curtis..."

Both blonde Legaspis walked toward their team. Charlie clapped Kim on the shoulder, "Good, getting into his head."

Kim nodded, and Carlos spoke, "Gwen, remember to roll."

Gwen shook her head and Christina chuckled, "As an often halfback, if you run lower, the fall will hurt less."

Mallory was watching the interplay, "So, I'm just guessing here, but y'all don't actually play touch football?"

Doug put a friendly arm around the detective, "Never have. There is nothing touchy about the Legaspi, Keeler's annual Thanksgiving, or Christmas football game."

Mallory shook her head, "So, do we get to tackle Uncle Chad?"

Kim put an arm over Mallory's other shoulder, "Welcome to the dark side detective."

* * *

><p>"They're all boys..."<p>

Marty looked up from the pie workings, "Excuse me?"

Kerry turned away from the window, "Grandsons, all you have is Grandsons..."

Marty nodded, "I have noticed that yes, though I believe Kelly is going to tip that balance a bit, and there's always Maura and David's next child."

Kerry frowned as she finished the pie crust, "She's pregnant?"

Marty smiled, "Oh yes, but she doesn't know it yet."

Kerry glanced over to the doorway where she saw Harry sneaking into the kitchen. She hid a smile as Marty spoke, "Do not touch those cookies young man, we will be having Dinner soon enough..."

Harry made a face and went back into the living room. Kerry stood back as Marty finished putting together the pie. "You make a good solid pie crust, minimal patches, but not too thick..."

Kerry nodded, "Don't want to have it come out hard as a rock. My Mom taught me, she made a very good Pumpkin Pie, and a not bad Apple one either...But didn't someone bring Pumpkin?"

Chuck spoke from the doorway, "You can never have too much Pumpkin Pie."

Both woman turned and Kerry winced. She went over to Kim and guided the blonde to a chair. "God Kim, what happened?"

Kim put a hand to her forehead and brought away blood, "My idiot brother decided to sack me into one of the goal posts."

Kerry frowned as she held a cloth to Kim's head, "Aren't the goal posts the two trees back there?"

Kim nodded, then groaned in pain, "You're catching on."

Henry came quietly into the kitchen and up to Kerry and Kim. He put a hand on Kim's knee, "You okay Kim?"

Kim picked him up and plopped him in her lap, "I will be fine, your Mom has magic hands." This earned Kim a whack on the side of the head. "Hey, ouch..." Henry laughed, "Oh, everyone thinks my pain on Thanksgiving is funny now?"

Marty chimed in, "Yep, we do Kimmy."

"Not helping Mother dearest..."

Marty put the pie into the oven and smiled, "I think I'm going to go outside, help my poor husband make sure that you kids don't kill each other."

Kerry looked out the window and her eyes got big as Marty left, "Chris, Chris has taken your spot...They're going to kill him aren't they?"

Kim shook her head slowly, "Nah, me and Curtis, we just have a thing. Brother sister thing. He'll be fine."

Kerry glanced out of the kitchen, "Do you have band aids?"

Kim nodded, "C'mon." She took possession of the cloth and led the parade of two past the sleeping Harry who had the Falcons, Lions game on. Kim glanced at it and winced, "Ouch Lions."

* * *

><p>Curtis wiped his face off with the back of his hand and patted Chris on the shoulder, "You're not too bad there Chris."<p>

"Thanks, I think."

Curtis smirked, "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

Curtis shook his head, "Another one?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yeah, another one. How about you?"

Curtis shook his head, "Not telling."

Lori came over and whacked Curtis on the back of the head, "He's a lawyer."

Curtis made a face at his cousin, "Yeah, yeah, thanks so much."

Chris wasn't paying attention to Curtis anymore, "Lori right?"

Lori held her hand out and Chris took it in his own, kissing the back of it. Lori rolled her eyes. "Did you happen to get kicked in the head like Kim? You're Chris, your with Kerry right?"

Chris smiled, "Nope, can't say I did." Curtis shook his head and went towards the house, "Have you ever been on a Harley Davidson?"

Lori shook her head, "Are you for real Chris?"

"Have you?"

Lori decided to humor Chris, "No, no I haven't."

Chris nodded, "Give me two weeks, I'll take you on a ride you won't forget."

Lori paused, then shrugged, "You told Curtis you were a doc? So am I... maybe that'll make one of my relationships go better than the rest."

Chris smiled, "Oh, m'lady, I have no doubt."

Lori shook her head, "Okay, new idea, only if you tone down the bad pick up lines."

Chris held up his hands, "Can do... I think. You did say tone down, not stop totally and completely?"

Lori put a hand on her forehead, "Oh, this can't turn out well..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, sleepy head." Harry jerked up and looked around.<p>

"Oh, did I miss turkey?"

Kim shook her head, "No, not yet." She sat down next to Harry, "Are you okay? I've never seen you so..." Kim shook her head, "Anything going on?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah, just..." he shrugged, "I don't like football, or sports, but I'm not into all the band stuff either." He shrugged again, "Just don't really have any people, ya know..."

Kim sat back into the couch, "Hmm...how about the drama club?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "C'mon Aunt Kim, I said that I had no skills, that includes acting."

Kim shrugged, "So don't act, can you lift things?" Harry shrugged, "So, lift things, be on the run crew, or a stage manager, or...I don't know, the lighting guys. Point lights at people."

Harry frowned, "But, I mean, I don't know anything about that stuff."

Kim nodded, "That's cause you're a young'un, don't worry about it, I have no doubt that they teach as well as putting on all those good plays and stuff."

Harry stood, "Hmm..." He paused, "Thanks Aunt Kim."

Kim looked up as Harry left the room to see Kerry standing there. "Do you want something?"

Kerry frowned, "Do you want me to leave?"

Kim shook her head, and put a hand to her head, "No, I'm sorry, I mean, for earlier in the kitchen, or, for whatever else I should be sorry for."

Kerry sat down next to Kim on the couch, "You're good."

Kim looked out the living room door towards the kitchen, "You mean with Harry? It's my job Ker."

Kerry shook her head, "No, you care, you, I mean, you rule this family. It's quite funny actually."

"Please."

Kerry shook her head, "Hear that..." Kim listened, "They're done with the game, now, I'm a bit of a touch football Legaspi style novice, but I get the feeling that it should have lasted a bit longer." They lapsed into silence, "Can I ask you a question Kim?"

Kim nodded, "Sure."

"You and Curtis, the older Curtis, your grandfather, what's your connection?"

Kim turned towards Kerry, "I assume you mean other than the fact that he's my Poppa?" Kerry nodded, "My late grandmother." Kim paused and closed her eyes before she continued, "...was also named Kimberly. I was named after her, actually, I was born a day after her, about twenty minutes or so. We always shared a whole lot Nana and me. When she died, Poppa and I, we leaned on each other."

"How old were you."

Kim swallowed, "Fifteen." A small smile came to Kim's face and eyes, "Poppa is convinced that the reason I'm gay is because Nana 'did something' to me from up there."

Kerry chuckled at this and then they lapsed into silence. "So much is changing, I mean...Chris...and..."

"Chris is a big boy, he's grown up all by himself," Kim trailed off.

Kerry stood, "That's not what I meant. You have to stop putting words in my mouth."

Kim stood as well, "Then stop being so dam nice. Spit it out."

Kerry stepped towards Kim, almost too close, "You gave me no time, you had your own little coming out schedule and didn't stop to think that maybe I'd be different, that maybe I wouldn't jump out of the closet after being in it to myself for forty years or so. And now," Kerry sucked in a breath of nitrogen, oxygen, argon, methane, helium, and carbon dioxide (among other things). "Now, after I've moved on with my life as you suggested by the way, you come back, claiming that I'm your one, your only, your love. What changed, is it because I got yanked out of the closet, or because I kicked and scratched until I feel half way decent about myself again, or maybe you just want a ready made family..."

"Stop, just stop. At least I had back bone..."

"Running away when the going got tough?"

Kim practically towered over Kerry, "To stand up to Romano, and speak what was on my mind. Damnit, you didn't have to come out Kerry, just stick up for me professionally..."

Kerry was silent for too long before she finally spoke, "You shouldn't have disclosed your orientation to her..." Kim was stunned into silence. Kerry spoke again, "Would you do it... the same way again?"

Kim took a step back, "No...probably not Ker, what, what made me so, I was confused because of the stories that were around about you. How, when Romano had gone after Maggie Doyle, after Elizabeth, you had come to their side, fought the good fight, and suddenly when it was me, someone you supposedly loved, poof, you made the most lame defense I've ever heard."

They lapsed into silence again. Marty stepped into the living room. "It's dinner."

Kim took a breath and they both followed Marty to the dining room which was stuffed to the gills. Kerry blinked, she hadn't thought about how exactly they were going to fit the Legaspi, Keeler clan into the dining room.

They both sat and everyone joined hands. Kim glanced over at Kerry who was watching Henry who was watching Marty. "Lord, add a blessing to the food we eat and the people we share it with."

Chuck waited for a couple of seconds before he spoke from the head of the table, "Being well aware that it is horribly clichéd, still, I'd like us to go around the table and say what we are thankful for this past year. I'm thankful that my family is here together, that my father is here and that we are all able to celebrate this holiday together."

Poppa Curtis spoke next, "I'm mostly thankful to be alive." Chuckles wafted over the table. "But also that I get to see my great grandchildren grow into such good people."

Harry glanced up at this, "Ah, was that towards me? I... I guess I'm thankful that I'm... I have a brain, and that my family doesn't expect me to be perfect..." Kim coughed, "Or awake. Happy now Aunt Kim?"

Kim smiled, "I'm grateful for a second chance in my hometown. I'm thankful that Kerry was okay, and I'm thankful for new friends and old family."

Chad smirked, "Who're you calling old. Surely not Uncle Chad." Kim smiled, "I'm thankful for my wife, my children, grandchildren, and for kickin' the doc's team's... uh, to the turf..." Kim shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Lilith also shook her head at her husband, "I'm thankful that it was a nice day, and that I got to spend it with those I love."

Kerry spoke next, "I'm thankful that I found Chris and that Gwen found me, and I'm thankful that Kim is like a dog with a bone when she is going after something she wants."

Justin made a kissy sound and Henry frowned and hit him. Kerry caught both Henry's hands in her own. "Henry."

Heather wasn't as near to Justin and so when she reached over she hit the back of Kim's chair, which Kim was halfway through moving away from the table. The outcome wasn't pretty.

* * *

><p>Kim lay on her side as Abby sewed up the back of her head. "So, you flipped over in your chair?"<p>

"Mmm... almost. My fall was stopped by the table that had the water pitcher and some pies on it."

There was a tinkle as Abby shook a pain, "Yes, I guessed that. So, did the whole family come down with you?"

Kim decided not to shake her head, "Nah, just Kerry and Henry. I... just Ker and Henry. No reason for the rest of the family to not finish their Thanksgiving dinner."

Abby waited, "C'mon, what's your real reason?"

Kim paused, "I need to talk to Kerry, without a gigantic horde of my family there."

"You flipped over on purpose."

Kim harrumphed, "C'mon, I'm not that stupid, but fate has seemed to give me a helping... ouch... though hurtful... hand..."

* * *

><p>"Doctor...Clemente."<p>

"Doctor Weaver, what brings you to the hospital on Thanksgiving?"

Kerry looked up from the journal she was looking at, "A bloody head."

Doctor Clemente nodded, "Ah... I'm just going out on a limb here, but it isn't you."

"No, is there something you need Doctor?"

Clemente smiled, "Just wondered how the Chief selection was progressing?"

Kerry shook her head, "We haven't made a final decision yet, because of Thanksgiving."

Clemente nodded, "Yes, yes, you want to hire the correct Chief."

Kerry looked up to see Kim exiting the suture room, "Exactly, excuse me." She held her hand and Henry collected his drawing and took a hold of it. "You cleared to leave?"

Abby patted Kim on the back, "Someone needs to keep an eye on her, but other than the usual, it just seems like a run of the mill bump to the head."

Kerry nodded, "Good, good."

"Have a good rest of Thanksgiving."

Kerry met Abby's eyes, "You too Abby. It was good of you to take the shift."

Abby shrugged, "Someone had to...I make as much sense as anyone else."

* * *

><p>It was the pause between the turkey and the desert and Marty was practically hovering over the phone. "Chuck, I shouldn't call."<p>

Chuck massaged Marty's back, "She'll be fine, and you have pie to orchestrate. I also believe that Kerry mumbled to me something about Chicken..."

Marty winced, "Chicken? Oh, my poor daughter..."

* * *

><p>Kerry watched as Kim and Henry played on her living room floor. After she snapped one last Construct into place she stood and came into the kitchen. "Chicken on Turkey day, there is a first time for everything."<p>

Kerry peered into the mash potato pot for a second before she faced Kim. "I'm sorry for some of the things I said in the heat of the moment before dinner, take one."

Kim nodded, "I am too."

Henry interrupted their conversation by grasping both their hands. "Come look, come... please Mama, please Kim."

They both went to the living room Kim tried to hide a smile, "It's... inventive."

The comment earned her a poke in the gut from Kerry. "What is it Henry?"

To the naked eye it looked like a house that had been flipped over and stomped on a little bit. "A house, a fun house..." He frowned at Kim who was laughing, and trying in vain to stop. "Mama?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow at Kim and shook her head, "Oh, don't mind her Henry, she's just having a small nervous breakdown." She had Henry come closer and whispered something to him. Henry gave a half a smirk and half a smile as he approached Kim, and Kerry straightened up and went back to the kitchen. Kerry smiled as Henry the tickle monster was unleashed on the unsuspecting Kim.

"Hey, Kerry, a little help, heh, heh, Kerry..."

Kerry marveled at how Kim's voice had gone up an octave as she had said Kerry's name. Not the way that Kerry had traditionally rooted for it to go, but she was a new Kerry, she could go with the flow.

"Dinner's ready you two."

The yelping from both sides stopped and after half a second Henry and Kim appeared at the kitchen doorway. Kerry raised an eyebrow that Kim got immediately and Henry after a beat. Kim hefted Henry up and he washed his hands then went over and climbed to his seat as Kim washed hers.

* * *

><p>Peter came over and sat down next to Harry, "So, better Cowboy, Bronco game than the Falcon, Lions game?"<p>

"Leaps and bounds Pete, leaps and bounds. It was like Russian Roulette quarterbacks in the Lions game. Painful to watch."

Peter quirked a smile, "Or sleep through?"

Harry shrugged, "It was a relaxing game to watch."

Peter nodded, "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Just school stuff."

"Don't fit in, don't think you have anything to give the world, just kind of hanging in the wind?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Aunt Kim said maybe I should try the drama club or something, be a grunt, or someone. Did you ever act?"

Peter snorted a laugh, "Uh, no Harry, I can't sing, dance, or act worth a damn. But I was in the club, it was a fun group to be in. All through high school. I mostly was the props master, but I was in the chorus a few times as well, when being in the chorus didn't involve anything more than standing and moving. Everyone is much more focused on everyone doing well, if there are Primadonnas, the whole show gets screwed up. It was pretty accepting back in the day, even for a Goth ahead of his time like me." Harry rolled his eyes at this, "So, you gonna give it a try?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, I think I saw a flyer thing for the musical their doing now. Grease. Wasn't that, like a movie a while back."

Doug laughed as he came into the room, "Yes, yes, in the way, way back, I could see you as Danny... or, uh... his sidekick..."

Doug glanced at Peter who shrugged, "There was Danny, and Sandy, and Stockard Channing, who is very funny in her new show."

Harry looked between Doug and Peter, "You two crack me up." He shook his head and stood, "Time to go start bugging Grandma about pie."

Doug looked at Peter, "We're not that funny are we?" Peter chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Now what?"<p>

Kim looked down at Harry, who was fast asleep between them on the couch. "So, even without the tryptophan he's out like a light."

Kerry readjusted his hair, "I think he was wiped out by all the pre dinner excitement. But I meant...us."

Kim breathed out for a few beats, "Which rant exactly made you change your mind?"

Kerry shook her head at Kim, "No rant. I, I had a sort of flashback I guess you could say. Me and Sandy, we had a lot of bumps, but the bumpiest was this little one. Or more precisely, his conception. Sandy. I should start from the beginning. I tried to have a child, but had, I had a miscarriage." Kerry took a deep breath and Kim stretched an arm around her. "We had more than a few rows about the fact that she didn't want to carry a child." Kim started to speak but Kerry shook her head, "I know, she has every right to think that. These weren't, they started as logical arguments, but soon we'd both be too tired, I was working both the ER and the rest of the hospital, Sandy threw herself into her work as much as she could, we were both emotional and tired, and it... I think it's part of the reason that the Lopezes aren't extremely enamored with me. She spent a whole weekend back at their house, it was the longest weekend of my life to that point."

Kerry took a breath and Kim spoke quietly, "Do you know why Sandy didn't want to have a child herself?"

Kerry smiled, "Uh, yes. After that weekend she came into work, Jose, one of her fellow firefighters told me this part, after...after she died. Anyway, she looked like hell on a biscuit, I guess that she hadn't slept. He inquired 'what the fuck was wrong'" Kim smiled, "She hemmed and hawed, but he got to the point that she was having problems with me because of her not wanting to carry a child."

"It wasn't that she didn't want one?"

Kerry nodded, "She loves, she loved kids, but she loved being a firefighter as well. That's how we met you know?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Really, no lunch in the lunchroom?"

Kerry chuckled quietly, "Ah, no, I went out to a scene with Michael Gallant, he was a Med Student at the time, he's in Iraq right now." Kim nodded, "Anyway, there was a pregnant woman stuck in an Ambulance that had also been stabbed. The only problem was that the entire Ambulance was electrified." Kim blinked, "I jumped in, got yelled at by Sandy among others, Michael jumped in, we got yelled at by Sandy, we gave the woman a C-Section and got the child out. Uh, and, Sandy tackled me out of the way when one of the wires came crashing down."

"Love at first thump."

Kerry smiled, "Yeah. Uh, anyway, Jose, he never said what he said to her, but she came home Monday and we talked rationally again. She told me her fears, I told her mine." Kerry closed her eyes, "I owe Henry's life to Jose I guess. We talked, and talked..."

Kim smirked, "And did some other things along the way."

Kerry looked down at Henry, "Kimberly."

Kim shuddered, "Kim, Kimmy, Kimber, but uh," she shuddered again, "You sound wayy too much like my mother when you say that."

"Kimberly..."

Kim swallowed, "Uh, that's better."

Kerry put a hand over her eyes and laughed, "Sorry."

"Laughter is good, studies have shown, it increases your life span." Kerry raised her eyebrows, "Okay, continue your story."

Kerry shook her head, "I don't remember where I was. But our argument, it...I do love you. I, will always love Sandy she let me, I guess she helped me grow up, but you." Kerry shook her head again, "There was this sort of, after talking to some people, I guess it was somewhat The First thing, but I think also, we complete each other."

Kim stared at Kerry, "That was the longest damn declaration of love I've ever heard." She leaned over and gave Kerry a kiss that would have made her hair curl if she had been a cartoon character. "See, that, much more succinct."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for Christmas Neela?" Neela ignored Morris and kept working on her chart. "What are you doing here on Thanksgiving?"<p>

"I'm not an American Morris, I do not celebrate the first Thanksgiving."

Morris took a chart from the rack, then put it back and took another one. "Well, I decided, I, as the Chief Resident should set an example."

Morris moved away and Neela shook her head, "What is he doing here?"

Abby put a chart away and shook her head, "Probably got kicked out by his family."

"Did you treat Kerry, I thought I saw her in earlier?"

Abby shook her head, "No, the new Psychiatrist, Kim Legaspi, hit her head at dinner. She actually isn't technically new since she worked here about five years ago, but she is new in that she just recently came back to work here."

Neela nodded then did a double take, "Wait, what did you say, at dinner?"

Abby smirked, "I think it involved a chair and a pitcher of water. I should go see about this possible impacted bowel."

Neela smirked, "Have fun."

* * *

><p>"You're really good at that."<p>

"What?"

Kim sat down in a chair in the living room, "Being a mother, you're a natural. Maybe Sandy saw that in you and was worried that she wouldn't be as good."

Kerry blinked for a moment before she spoke, "She was a great mother. And truthfully, I never really knew if I'd be a good mother." Kerry shook her head, "And it only took two tries for me to get it right. How could I forget giving birth, giving up Chris for adoption?"

"Uh..." Kim paused, "Technically, you didn't give up Chris..."

Kerry sat down on the couch, pulled her legs up, and nodded, "Iva...his name was Iva..."

Kim sat forward in the chair, "You don't say that phrase every day."

Kerry laughed which surprised the blonde a bit, "Kim, I'm looking at a blonde female bombshell and want to jump her...I don't consider anything weird anymore."

"Really?"

With a frown Kerry gestured that Kim should come over to the couch, "I feel like I'm being analyzed."

Kim winced as she made Kerry scoot down on the couch and slipped behind Kerry after shucking her shoes. "Sorry, if I do it again, tell me, please."

Kerry looked back and up at Kim, "Are we really going to try this?" Kim nodded, "This is serious business..."

Kim nodded again, "Because of Henry. I get that, I do. We can take it slow."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Slow, how about we take it carefully? You get questioned by the police, ask me to stay with words not your eyes okay?"

Kim put her arms around Kerry's mid section, "And if I go too far at work, or anywhere else in public...or wherever, tell me. Or if you feel like we're going too fast, just talk to me."

"Talk..."

Kim smiled, "Yeah, it's a slightly foreign concept to us. But I think we can do it."

Kerry nodded and laid her head back, "Yep. This has been a good Thanksgiving, the holiday is starting to grow on me."

Kim gave Kerry's mid section a bit of a squeeze, "Now, about you spilling the wine on purpose."

Kerry smirked, mostly to herself.

* * *

><p>Fin ~ November 30, 2005<p> 


End file.
